Stargate
by Hope55
Summary: Katelyn joins the SGC and SG-1
1. Chapter 1

~_Opportunity only knocks once_

-Proverb

**Chapter One**

_Chance of a Lifetime_

Katelyn Warner was an E.R. doctor in Los Angeles, California where she was living at the time. She was considered one of the top Emergency Medicine doctors in the United States, which was why two Air Force officers came looking for her one January afternoon in 2001. "May we speak with Dr. Warner, please?" Major Davis, a dark haired man, asked a nurse working at the front desk. "Yes, one moment please." The nurse replied as she dialed the number to Katelyn's pager.

Katelyn was an average looking woman. She was about five foot six. She was a healthy looking slim woman with long, dark brown hair and grey eyes the equivalent of a stormy night. Katelyn was checking on a patient in the ICU when her pager went off. She looked at it quickly and sighed. "Nurse, give this man his insulin shot and get a lab tech in here to take some blood please. I've written down the tests I want the tech to run." The nurse nodded and Katelyn said thanks as she walked out of the room.

Katelyn rushed to the elevator and went to the front desk. She noticed the military men, but didn't think anything about it. "You paged me?" Katelyn asked the nurse. "Yes, these men want to talk to you." The nurse said gesturing to Major Davis and the other officer. Katelyn in her dark blue scrubs, tennis shoes, lab coat, and stethoscope around her neck looked at the military men suspiciously. She wondered if it had to do with her father.

Her father was in the military and they moved around a lot. Katelyn had always told herself she would never have anything to do with the military. She hated the lifestyle. If she ever had kids she didn't want to put them through the same things her father had put her and her mother through. She hadn't talked to her father in ten years, but feared the worst. It had to be something bad for officers to come to her personally.

"Dr. Warner?" Major Davis asked. "Yes." She replied. "My name is Major Paul Davis. We would like to speak to you…in private please." Major Davis said looking around at the crowded room. Katelyn nodded, said something to the nurse, and escorted the officers to the roof. "This is a nice place to talk. No one comes up here." Katelyn explained. Major Davis nodded. Major Davis was a good-looking man in his thirties. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He was only a few inches taller than Katelyn. He was a nice enough man, Katelyn thought.

"Dr. Warner. I work at the Pentagon. I am involved in a top-secret program known as the Stargate Program. It is one of the most top-secret programs in the country." Major Davis began. "And why are you telling me this?" Katelyn asked. "Well, we would like you to join this program." Major Davis said. "I'm not in the military." Katelyn said looking at the Major suspiciously again. "We do have some civilians working there. We need the best of the best and we hear you're the best in your field. The job we would like you to take can be quite physically demanding and being that you're so young, you'd be able to handle that."

"Okay and what does this Stargate Program do? Is it like a secret weapons building site to destroy enemies of the U.S.?" Katelyn asked. "In the 1920s a giant ring was found in a dig in Giza. We call this a Stargate. It had strange symbols on it and no one knew how to work it or what it did. A woman named Major Samantha Carter, then Captain Carter, created a dialing program for the gate, but after trying random addresses, we couldn't get it to work. Major Carter is a brilliant Astrophysicist, but no linguist."

"So in 1996, a man named Daniel Jackson was asked to decipher a cartouche that was found with the gate. Dr. Jackson is an Archaeologist and a very talented linguist, the best of the best. Once Dr. Jackson deciphered the cartouche, it was just a matter of putting the symbols in the right order and finding out which of those symbols was the origin. When we did, the gate worked.

"The first place we went was a planet called Abydos to assess a possible threat to Earth. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Major Kawalsky, and some others went and found people who were slaves for Ra. I don't know if you're familiar with Egyptian Mythology, but Ra was the sun god. Ra was a Goa'uld, which is a snake like parasite, which takes a host in order to live. The host has no control over the body whatsoever. The Goa'uld live for a very long time and are pure evil. They kill people without mercy. Ra was destroyed, but there are many others out there."

"The bottom line is we have teams called SG teams. They go on recon and other missions to other planets through the Stargate. They are the ones who are protecting this planet from the enemies we didn't even know we had. SG-1 is the frontline team. They've saved this world more times than anyone could dream of."

"Would I be on one of these SG teams?" Katelyn asked stunned by all the information about things she didn't even know were real. "SG-1 is in need of a field doctor and would love to have you. SG-1 consists of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, an alien named Teal'c, and you if you want it." Major Davis said. "Um, I need time to think about all this. I'd be giving up a lot wouldn't I?" Katelyn asked.

"Depends on what you think is worth giving up. You can't tell anyone about where you work, what you really do, now and when and if you decide to join the SGC." Major Davis said mysteriously. Katelyn nodded slowly and Major Davis started to walk toward the door. He turned around with some manila folders in his hand.

"Oh, here are some mission files from SG-1, just so you know the kind of stuff they do and the some of the dangers involved." Major Davis said handing her the files. "This is unbelievable. It's like a science fiction book coming to life." Katelyn said looking out over L.A as she grabbed the files.

"Believe it. It's all true and it's extraordinary. The feeling of walking through that Stargate is like nothing else in this world. It's dangerous and it can come with great sacrifice, but it's a one in a million chance. The ones who get to go to other planets everyday are the truly lucky ones. In my opinion it'd be the greatest job in the world." Major Davis finished and left the roof.

Katelyn stood on the roof holding the files, looking up at the sky. "Unbelievable." She whispered to herself walking back down to the front desk. "I'm going home." Katelyn said to one of the nurses. Katelyn had already been there five hours over her shift. She went to the locker room and changed into her street clothes. She grabbed her bag, shoved the files in there, grabbed her car keys out, and walked out of the locker room to the parking garage.

She walked to get car, got in, and just started driving. Her drive home seemed short. She was thinking about all Major Davis had told her that day. She had so many questions regarding different things. She unlocked the front door of her apartment and walked inside. She set her bag down by the end table that held her phone and answering machine. She saw the red light blinking indicated she had a message. She clicked the play button and Major Davis's voice came out of the speaker. "Dr. Warner, once you've decided whether or not you want to join the Stargate program call this number, 754-555-7869. That's my number at the Pentagon. Thank you for your time."

Katelyn wrote the number down on a piece of paper and erased the message. She went into the kitchen to get something to snack on while she read the files Major Davis had given her. Katelyn grabbed the files out of her bag and sat down on her couch.

The first file depicted the time SG-1 had gone to the planet Cartago. Teal'c had been condemned to death for killing the father of one Byrsa, the inhabitants of the planet. Teal'c had chosen to kill the man's father years prior when he was still the First Prime to Apophis because their only way to hide from the Goa'uld was to run and the man's father only had one leg. The people of Cartago only run as fast as the slowest. Teal'c thought he was doing them a favor. "Great guy." Katelyn said as she read about what he said and how he was going to take the punishment of death for his actions whether he wanted to or not.

The next file talked about the planet Argos and how the people of Argos aged excessively. She read about how Colonel O'Neill almost died because of the fast aging. Katelyn was intrigued by the writings of SG-1 and of how much each member cared for each other and how much of a family they were.

Her father was always gone on some top-secret mission he could tell no one about and was rarely home. She never saw him and grew up without a father. Her mother was an alcoholic. She was depressed because of her husband's job. Katelyn didn't care for her parents very much and never remembered the feeling of family or love. Her parents hardly ever showed her love. The closest thing to a family she had was her best friend, Kaycee.

Major Davis only gave her the two files. Katelyn thought it over and concluded that was going to join the SGC. She knew she was giving up a lot and going back on what she said, but the chance she was getting was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had the chance to be important and make a difference in the world in a way she could never imagine. Therefore, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" A man's voice sounded. "Major Davis?"


	2. Chapter 2

_~Welcome anything that comes to you, but do not long for anything else~_

-Andre Gide

**Chapter Two**

_A Warm Welcome_

The next day Major Davis came and picked Katelyn up in a black, government-plated sedan. The car took them to giant hangar holding a private jet. Once on the jet, Katelyn was offered many things, such as food, beverages, and pillows. Katelyn declined everything, but a dry martini. She needed something to ease her nerves.

"We are very pleased you chose to take the position. In my opinion anyone who would decline an opportunity like this is a great fool." Major Davis said. Katelyn smiled. "I understand what you mean. This is an extraordinary opportunity for me and I'm glad I was chosen." Major Davis smiled at her.

Soon they arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, under which the SGC operated. Katelyn's nerves felt as if they were livewires. She was uncharacteristically giddy. Once inside Cheyenne Mountain, however, she felt calmer somehow. An Airman escorted them down to level twenty-eight, where all the magic happened. "I hope you're ready for this." Major Davis said smiling as the elevator doors opened.

Katelyn walked out behind Major Davis into a hallway made of concrete. _This does look top-secret._ Katelyn thought as she looked around. As they walked down the hall toward the conference room, several cameras would turn their way. They reached a short staircase and Katelyn caught a glimpse of what looked like a control room. She was brought to a room with a large table, many chairs, and a giant window looking down on the Stargate.

"Welcome to the SGC, Dr. Warner. I'm General Hammond. I command this facility" She heard a man's voice say. "Thank you General Hammond. I'm very happy to be here." General Hammond was a tall man that had an older man's gut. He was dressed in his Air Force blues and he was bald. He had a kind face and a Texas accent. He had blue eyes that looked as though they had seen a lot of unnecessary things, as was common with the military. Her father had had the same look.

At that moment, four people came walking into the room wearing blue pants with military boots over the ends. They wore black shirts and a blue jacket over the shirt. The first one in was a tall man about six one, with graying hair and brown eyes. "I'm just saying I think it would be cool to be invisible. I think it would give us a great tactical advantage against the Goa'uld."

The next one in was a woman with short blonde hair and about five nine. She had blue eyes and a smile on her face. "You can't be invisible Sir." She said a matter-of-factly. A man about six foot with dark hair and blue eyes behind glasses came in next. "How would you be able to live off base if you were invisible Jack? Ask Teal'c, living on base sucks." This man started laughing.

Next, a big, black man standing at about six three came in. His arms were as huge as was he. He had a gold tattoo on the middle of his forehead. He wasn't wearing a jacket like the others. "Indeed." He said in a deep, uninterested voice as he walked through the door. They ended their conversation and the woman and the graying haired man stood at attention. "Morning Sir." The man said to General Hammond. "Good morning Colonel." Katelyn stayed at Major Davis's side looking at the four people she figured were SG-1. "Dr. Warner, I would like to introduce you to SG-1."

"This is Dr. Warner?" The graying haired man asked. "Yes, is there a problem Colonel?" General Hammond asked. "No, not at all, I just thought…well you said she was the best in her field and I just thought she would be…older."

The man in the glasses rolled his eyes and pushed past the Colonel. "Hello, Dr. Warner, I'm Daniel Jackson." Katelyn shook his hand and smiled. She thought Daniel was very good looking. "I hear you're the one who made it possible to travel to other planets." Katelyn said with a smile. "I wouldn't say that, more like provided an address." Daniel said laughing.

Katelyn smiled and the woman came up to her next. "I'm Major Samantha Carter. It's nice to meet you Dr. Warner. I'm sure it will be great having you on the team." Major Carter said with a smile. "So you're the one that made it work then?" Major Carter smiled. "I didn't do it alone and all I did was create a man-made dialing computer for it."

The older out of the four came up to Katelyn next. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, that's with two L's. There's another Colonel O'Neil with one L and he has no sense of humor at all." Katelyn shook his hand as well and smiled. "I'm assuming you're the fearless commander of the front line team." Jack smiled. "Well, not to brag…"

The big, muscled man came up to Katelyn next. He gave her a slight bow of his head. "I am Teal'c. It is an honor to meet you Dr. Warner." Katelyn was still smiling. "It's great to meet you all. I'm very glad to have this opportunity to be on the front line team of this great facility."

"Okay, why don't we sit down and go through a few things." General Hammond said motioning everyone in the room to sit down at the large table. Katelyn took a seat next to Major Davis and Daniel. "Dr. Warner this is the most top-secret facility in the United States, which I'm sure you already know. It is very important to keep this facility a secret. Your going to have to have a cover story about your job if someone asks specifically where you work. You can't tell anyone.

"Going through the Stargate is very dangerous and every time you step through, there is a chance you're not coming back alive. It's part of the job. I understand that for some people they want recognition for what they do and I'm afraid with the job you're just not going to get worldwide recognition, but know that if the world knew, they would be proud.

"We keep this top-secret for a reason. Now that you are officially apart of SG-1 you have access to all of the mission files. You will get a security card and in a few days, you will have your first mission. You'll be exploring P26-845. I hope it's not too dangerous, but we won't know that until you go there. That's all. SG-1, if you would like to show her around the base that would be fine." General Hammond said getting up from his chair. "Dismissed."

Everyone got up from their chairs and Major Davis left the base. "I would be happy to show you around if everyone else is busy." Jack said. Katelyn nodded and the tour began. They started in the control room. "This is the dialing computer. This is how we dial out." Jack said explaining it quickly. It was something that Katelyn thought didn't interest him much. Katelyn's vision was fixed on the giant ring sitting in the room.

They walked into the room with the Stargate. "This is the gate room and the Stargate." They left and walked around the rest of base. "You're going to have an office close to the infirmary. When you are on base, you can't wear street clothes, so today if you're planning to stay long you need to change into something similar to mine. We have two colors, green and blue. Just wear the color you see another member of SG-1 wearing."

That ended the tour. "Thank you Colonel O'Neill." Katelyn said. "Call me Jack and here." Jack said handing Katelyn a security card. This will open any door in this base. Before you leave you need to get an ID so you can get back on the base when your all set and ready to go."

With that, Jack left and Katelyn went to go get her ID for the base and then she left. There was another plane waiting for Katelyn to take her home. Several hours later, she arrived at her apartment. She went straight to her room and on her bed, she found her boyfriend sleeping. She looked at him and then went to the bathroom. Katelyn started washing her face.

Her boyfriend heard the water going and went into the bathroom to investigate. "Oh, hey, where have you been? You weren't at the hospital, here, or at Kaycee's." Her boyfriend explained. "You checked all those places for me? What's so important?" Katelyn asked. "Well." Katelyn's boyfriend started and then he kneeled down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Katelyn was shocked, but it wasn't something she wanted to hear. It was only going to make it harder to tell him what she needed to. She was going to break up with him. She wasn't in love with him and it wasn't going to be fair to him if he kept thinking she was. She was also moving to Colorado and a long distance relationship just wasn't an option.

"I can't." Katelyn said looking down at her still kneeling boyfriend. "What? Why not?" He demanded. "I'm moving…to Colorado. I got a really good job there and I already took it." Katelyn's boyfriend looked furious. "You took a job in another state without telling me? This is supposed to be a relationship! You're supposed to tell me when you're going to do things like this! I just can't get up and leave my job because you got one without telling me! I can't move with you." He yelled.

"I wasn't asking you to move with me and I don't need to ask you permission to take a job! Don't give me that bull about relationships! I haven't seen you in three weeks and then out of the blue you propose and expect me to say yes!" Katelyn fumed. "Get out! I want you out of my house!" Katelyn yelled. "Get your crap and get out!" Katelyn's now ex-boyfriend picked up his stuff and stomped out of the house.

She felt relieved in many ways. She thought about her new job and the new life she would be starting when she moved to Colorado. Katelyn needed to call Kaycee. "Hello?" Kaycee answered. "Hey. What's up?" Katelyn asked. "Nothing, are you okay? You know…" Kaycee began. "Yeah, I know he was looking for me. He was waiting at my house when I got home."

"Where have you been? He said he couldn't find you." Kaycee asked. "I was in Colorado." Katelyn knew the questions were going to start pouring out. "Why were you in Colorado?" Katelyn needed to tell as much of the truth as she could. Not once the whole time they've been friends had Katelyn lied to her. "I took a job there." Kaycee was silent for a moment. "You're leaving California. I mean what job could you get there that you couldn't get in California?" Katelyn felt guilty.

"Listen, Kaycee. I can't tell you everything, but believe me I would love to. Someone came to me at the hospital yesterday and offered me a job that no one could turn down. The base I'll be working at is in Colorado Springs. I'll be working for the military. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I had to take it. I couldn't let something like that pass me by. I know if I could tell you what I'm going to do, you would support me, but I can say it's the adventure we've always talked about. Trust me."

"Your working for the military and you can't tell me what you're doing. Is it top-secret?" Kaycee asked her voice strained. Katelyn was silent and Kaycee had her answer. "Your doing the exact same thing your father did and if you can't even tell your best friend about this top secret job how are you going to have an honest relationship? Oh, wait you can't."

Katelyn had a feeling she was about to lose the most important person in her life. "Kaycee, trust me. I know I'm going back on what I said, but this is something extraordinary and if you knew what it was you'd be supporting me right now, which you should be anyway just because you're supposed to be my best friend. If I didn't think it was something that was going to help the world in the long run, I wouldn't have taken the job. I hope one day I can tell you the things I know and I hope that when I get to tell you, you'll be proud of me for making a difference. I need to pack. I hope to talk to you soon. Bye." Katelyn hung up the phone hoping Kaycee would eventually understand.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Small cheer and great welcome makes a merry feast~_

**-**William Shakespeare

**Chapter Three**

_Welcome to Colorado Springs_

After Katelyn got off the phone with Kaycee, she looked at her new ID for Cheyenne Mountain and her security card. She thought about her new life and the excitement it would bring. Katelyn hoped one day the world would know about the things that the SGC had done for the world already and the things she would help do. Katelyn shook the thought of loosing Kaycee as a friend and got something to eat.

Katelyn started packing some small things into boxes she already had. Hours later, Katelyn found herself having wonderful dreams on the couch. The next morning Katelyn woke up quite early and went to the hospital. "I need to speak with the hospital administrator." Katelyn said to a nurse working at the front desk. "Okay, Dr. Warner. Let me just call her and see if now's a good time."

Katelyn nodded and waited for the nurses okay. Soon the nurse nodded approval and Katelyn walked to the administrator's office. Katelyn knocked on the glass door with the administrator's name in big, white letters were placed. "Come in." said a female voice. Katelyn walked into the office and sat down in one of the white, leather chairs placed in front of the administrator's desk.

"How can I help you today Dr. Warner?" Katelyn inhaled once and explained what happened. "The military requested I take a job with them. They say I'm one of the best in my specialty. I couldn't turn down and I took it. They require me to start immediately. I'll be moving to Colorado. I'm sorry it's short notice, but they're not giving me much time before my new job starts."

The administrator nodded and said, "It will be a shame seeing you go. You are one of the best doctors in this hospital, but it seems you're needed elsewhere for more important endeavors, so I'm going to give you your paycheck and that will be the end of that." Katelyn was relieved.

"Thank you so much. I'll be leaving tomorrow and if you can't get the paycheck to me by then I can e-mail you my new address." Katelyn suggested. "That will be fine. Goodbye Dr. Warner. This hospital will miss you." Those were the last words she heard the administrator say before she left the office and hospital for good.

When Katelyn got home, she started packing right away. She had gotten plenty of boxes and tape for the long day of packing up her apartment. When most everything was packed into boxes except for her bed and other furniture, she called Major Davis. "Major Davis? Am I going to have to buy a moving truck and drive to Colorado Springs or is there an arrangement already in place to get my things to Colorado?" Katelyn asked.

"We have an apartment already paid for and a jet will be arriving at 10:00 in the morning to pick you up. A moving truck will also arrive to take your things to the jet. Don't worry Dr. Warner we have everything taken care of." Katelyn was relieved and smiled to herself. "Thank you, Major Davis, for everything."

"You're welcome Dr. Warner. It was a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to working with you further." Major Davis said sincerely. "I'm looking forward to working with you too. I guess I should continue packing and stuff to get ready for Colorado Springs. I'm so excited. Goodbye Major Davis." Katelyn said.

"I'll be there at 10:00. I'm glad you are and please call me Paul. Goodbye Dr. Warner." Paul said. "Call me Katelyn. Bye." Katelyn said and then hung up the phone.

Katelyn went to bed after she got off the phone with Major Davis. As she lay down to bed images started going through her mind. She could see herself in a coffee shop sitting at a table with Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c. She saw all of them laughing hard with the exception of Teal'c who was smiling. Katelyn smiled to herself. She hoped this was what it was going to be like. That aside from just being co-workers they would be friends and she hoped that eventually they would all grow to care for her in a family like way and except her into their family.

When Katelyn woke up the next morning, it was 7:45 a.m. She had just barely opened her eyes. The bright sunlight was seeping through her light colored curtains and shining on her. Her eyesight adjusted to the light and she looked at her clock. She groaned. After all the years of medical school, the residency, and her work hours, she was still not a morning person.

She looked at her empty room and smiled at the sight. She threw back her black and red, silk comforter. Katelyn went to the bathroom and put her hair up into a messy bun. She got her bathrobe on and started putting her bedding away into a box. She decided she was going to let the guys Major Davis sent to take apart her bed.

She went to get something to eat and after that, she threw away all the food. She took out the garbage and packed up her garbage can as well. She took a shower and did her hair and make-up. She had left out a pair of clothes for that day. After she put those on, she threw her shampoo, conditioner, make-up, brush, toothbrush, and the clothes from the previous night in a box. She disconnected her phone and threw that into a box.

She was finally done when Major Davis knocked on the door. "Hello, Katelyn." Major Davis said smiling. "Hello, Paul." Katelyn smiled back. "Go get all the furniture first. Katelyn and I will grab the small and light boxes." Major Davis told the movers and the work began. Soon enough all of Katelyn's stuff was in the back of a moving truck. Major Davis and Katelyn got into another government-plated car and drove to the hanger where the jet was. The movers followed behind them in the moving truck.

"You go on a mission tomorrow." Major Davis stated as to make conversation. "I know. I'm excited and nervous." Katelyn said looking out the windshield. "I bet. I hope it goes smoothly." Paul said. "Me too." Katelyn replied sucking in a breath.

Once they reached the hanger, the movers started moving Katelyn's things into the storage part of the jet while Katelyn and Major Davis took a seat inside. "I feel bad for not helping the movers." Katelyn said trying to see them through the window she was near. "Don't worry about it. They don't mind, they're being paid well." Katelyn nodded and tried to relax. Katelyn tried to picture her new apartment on the plane ride, but couldn't. "We're here. Welcome back to Colorado Springs Katelyn" Major Davis said. Katelyn looked down at the place she would now call home and smiled.

Once again, the movers moved Katelyn's things into a moving truck and drove to the address of her new apartment. She looked up at the nice, white apartment building. Major Davis and Katelyn got out of the car and walked up to the glass, double doors. Major Davis opened one glass door and held it open for Katelyn. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Major Davis nodded and smiled back.

They took an elevator to the third floor. The elevator doors opened and Katelyn and Major Davis walked out. Major Davis led Katelyn to a door. He unlocked it with a silver key and opened it to reveal a large window looking down on Colorado Springs. It was a beautiful view. Katelyn smiled widely and Major Davis was pleased. "I'm glad you like it. I picked it out." Katelyn smiled again. "Really, I love it. You picked well." Major Davis smiled and Katelyn could have sworn he blushed.

Eventually the movers started to move Katelyn's things into the apartment. Major Davis and Katelyn started opening boxes after the movers finished bringing in the furniture and moving it to the rooms Katelyn specified. Major Davis stayed there for hours helping Katelyn make this new apartment her home. Katelyn and Major Davis talked about some of the times that SG-1 had saved the world from Goa'uld. "That's so amazing. I feel so honored to be apart of the team."

When Katelyn's things were all put away and it was her home again, Major Davis took his leave. "I have to go back to D.C. I had a nice time today. It was nice talking to you." Katelyn smiled again as she had done so much that day. "It was nice talking to you too. Goodbye Paul." Katelyn got up to walk Major Davis to the door. "Goodbye Katelyn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Mission Briefing_

After Major Davis left, Katelyn smiled at the sight of her new home. She walked over to the large window and watched as Major Davis left. She looked at the city of Colorado Springs. She was happy to be there. Katelyn went to bed early that night so she'd be ready for whatever happened the next day when she walked through the Stargate.

When she woke up the next morning, she dragged herself out of bed and got ready. She put her hair up into a ponytail and got dressed. She put on make-up more out of habit than anything else. She thought it might be messed up, but all the same, she wore it. Katelyn got into her car, which was flown there during the night, and drove to Cheyenne Mountain. She showed the guards there her ID for the base. When she was cleared to go through, she parked and walked into the base.

She took the elevator down to the twenty-fifth floor. When the elevator doors opened, Katelyn saw Daniel walking by reading something. "Dr. Jackson?" Katelyn said as she walked out of the elevator. "Yes?" Daniel said looking around. He saw Katelyn and smiled. "Good morning. Um…when are we going on the mission?" Katelyn asked. Daniel looked at his watch and said, "Good morning Katelyn. We go at 9:30, but we have a briefing at 8:30." Daniel smiled at her.

"Do you know where I go to change?" Katelyn asked smiling back. "Oh yeah, follow me." Daniel said leading Katelyn down the hall. "What are you reading?" Katelyn asked. "Oh, I'm just looking at these pictures from a mission SG-3 went on. They need me to translate it." Daniel said. "Oh." Katelyn said looking at the top picture. "Thank you Dr. Jackson."

"You're welcome Dr. Warner. Call me Daniel. I'll show you where your things are. SG-1 shares a locker room. Oh, and at around nine you need to start changing into the clothes your going to wear on the mission. By that time Sam will be able to show which outfit to wear and how to put everything on." Daniel said. "Okay, that would be great. Thank you for everything Daniel." Katelyn said before walking into a locker room with Daniel. "Okay, this will be your locker. You should be getting a name plate to put on it soon." Katelyn nodded and put her bag inside. Daniel looked around for some extra clothes. "What size are you?" Katelyn thought about it for a moment than replied. "Small."

Daniel grabbed five different outfits from the self. "Okay, here. These two are the ones you'll wear around the base. It doesn't matter which color. These three are the ones you'll wear off world. Depending on the agriculture on the planets decides which one you'll wear. For example, if we're going to a desert planet you'd wear the tan camouflage ones. Sam can help you with that though."

Katelyn took them and put them on the hanger by her locker. "What size shoe are you?" Daniel said looking at boots now. "Five." Katelyn said looking at which color outfit Daniel was wearing. "Okay, here are your boots. I'll leave so you can change. We are all wearing green today so change into the green ones. I'll wait outside and then I'll show you your office." Daniel said smiling and then he walked out of the locker room.

Katelyn looked at the different outfits and took the green one off the hanger. She got undressed and put them inside her locker along with her bag. She pulled on the green pants and the black, short-sleeved shirt. She put on the boots over the bottom of her pants like she saw everyone's were. She put on the jacket and decided she didn't want to wear it. It was too hot. She put it back on the hanger and left the locker room. "Is it okay that I don't wear the jacket? It's kind of hot in here." Daniel smiled and said, "Yeah, that's fine. You look great." Katelyn blushed. "Thanks."

Daniel and Katelyn started walking in the direction of the infirmary. "Did Jack show you the infirmary or your office?" Daniel asked. "No, he didn't." Katelyn replied.

At that moment, Daniel and Katelyn walked into the infirmary. Katelyn couldn't help, but feel at home in the infirmary. A woman in a dark blue skirt, a light blue shirt, black high heels, and a lab coat on came walking up to Daniel and Katelyn.

She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a sort of bun. She was gorgeous and had soft brown eyes. She had the look of a doctor, kind and caring. "Dr. Warner this is Dr. Fraiser." Katelyn shook Dr. Fraiser's hand. "Hello, Dr. Warner. You must be the new member of SG-1. It's going to be nice working with you." Dr. Fraiser said. "It's nice meeting you too Dr. Fraiser. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Daniel led Katelyn to her office, which was very near the infirmary like General Hammond had said. Katelyn saw a nice wooden desk with a computer sitting on top of it. She saw many bookshelves. "This is your office. You can bring stuff to make it your own." Daniel said. "What's your office like?" Katelyn asked curiously. Daniel smiled. "I can show you." Katelyn nodded and they walked down the way they came toward Daniel's office.

Katelyn walked in and was amazed. Daniel's desk was piled with books and papers. The bookshelves were lined with books. A whole bunch of old stuff was placed all around his office on various shelves. "This is so cool." Katelyn said looking at a staff sitting in a corner. Daniel smiled. "Thanks. These are some things I've collected on digs before I joined the SGC and artifacts from other planets." Katelyn smiled again.

"Thank you for everything. I'll make sure to keep the time. I think I'm going to help in the infirmary." Daniel nodded. "Girls get the locker room first." Daniel said waving at Katelyn as she walked out of his office.

Katelyn walked to the infirmary and saw Dr. Fraiser. "Hey, do you need help in here?" Katelyn asked. "Yes, that would be great. Thanks, Dr. Warner." Dr. Fraiser said. "Your welcome and please call me Katelyn. I can only stay until 8:20." Katelyn replied. Dr. Fraiser smiled in acknowledgement. "That's fine. I'm glad I get an opportunity to get to know the new doctor around here." Katelyn smiled back. "I'm looking forward to learning about what goes on around here medically." Katelyn helped Dr. Fraiser.

Daniel sat at his desk translating some Goa'uld text when Sam came into the office. "Hey Daniel, what are you doing?" Daniel looked up and said, "Hey Sam, I'm just translating some Goa'uld text SG-3 brought back from P23-562." Sam nodded. "Oh, so has Dr. Warner come in yet?" Daniel smiled. "Yeah, she came in on time. I showed her to the locker room and she changed. She's down in the infirmary right now helping out."

Sam nodded again. "Oh, that's cool. Is she going to be at the briefing?" Daniel laughed. "Yes Sam, she apart of SG-1 now. She has to go just like me and you." Sam laughed too. "I know. It's just going to be weird having another girl on the team. I guess I won't have to do the medical stuff. I never know if I'm helping or just making it worse."

At 8:20, Katelyn left the infirmary and started walking to the room she went to the last time she was on the base. When she got there, everyone was there except for Jack. She took a seat next to Daniel. Teal'c sat there without a smile. Sam sat right next to him with a smile. "Good morning Dr. Warner." Sam said. "Good morning Major Carter. Please call me Katelyn." Sam nodded.

"Good morning Dr. Warner." General Hammond said as he walked into the room. "Good morning General Hammond." When the good mornings were through Jack walked into the briefing room. "Good morning SG-1, General Hammond." Sam smiled. "Morning Colonel. Why don't you have a seat so we can start. Dr. Jackson if you would." General Hammond said motioning Daniel to the front of the room.

The room went dark and a white screen started coming down from the ceiling. "Okay, so I was translating some Goa'uld text we brought back from JR2-831 last week. Upon translating it, I came across an address. This is the place we're going to today.

The text said something about a planet once ruled by the Goa'uld Heru'ur. He has since abandoned this planet. I figure the people of this planet are scared and awaiting the arrival of Heru'ur. We need to tell them he's dead and that they don't need to live in fear anymore. I'm not sure how advanced these people are now because Heru'ur left about a hundred years ago."

"Okay SG-1, go see if these people need help. Create an alliance with these people if possible. You have a half an hour until you need to be in the gate room. Dismissed." General Hammond said before leaving the briefing room. "So Dr. Warner, how do you like the SGC so far?" Jack asked. Katelyn smiled. "It's extraordinary." Jack smiled back. "Okay then, I think we should go get ready." SG-1 nodded. "Girls get the locker room first Sir." Sam said as they left the briefing room. "Why? There's more of us than you." Sam smiled. "Exactly Sir. It won't take us as long." Jack smiled back. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Katelyn's First Mission_

Katelyn and Sam walked into the locker room while Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c waited outside. Sam grabbed the green uniform from the hanger and started putting it on. Katelyn followed suit. When both of them were dressed, they put on standard Stargate vests. "Did I do this right?" Katelyn asked Sam. "Yeah, you did fine." Sam said smiling. Katelyn smiled back and they walked out of the locker room.

"It's all yours, Sir." Sam said. She walked past the men, who were now taking their place in the locker room, and headed to the armory. "Where are we going?" Katelyn asked. "To the armory." The moment she finished that sentence she stopped at a big, metal door. Sam slid her security card and the door made a noise. The door slid open. Katelyn could see rows upon rows of different types of weapons.

"Okay, you need to grab some C4, gun holsters, grab a P-90, a .40 caliber, and a zat gun." Katelyn grabbed the zat gun and the C4. She stood there looking at the guns. Sam noticed her struggle. "This is a P-90.," She said pointing at a black machine gun. "And this is a .40 caliber." She said picking up a standard handgun issued to military personnel and police officers.

"Put this in the holster on your right." Sam said handing her the zat gun. "This one goes in your left holster." Sam gave Katelyn the .40 caliber. Katelyn nodded and did what she was told. "The C4 goes in your vest and the P-90 gets strapped to your body." Katelyn nodded again. They grabbed some extra ammunition.

When they were done getting their things from the armory, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel came walking through the door. "Are you guys done?" Jack asked. "Yes Sir." Sam said. "Okay, you can wait for us here or go and wait in the gate room." Jack replied. "We'll wait here. It will make it cool if all five of us walk into the gate room at the same time." Katelyn said. "I like this girl." Jack said to Daniel pointing at Katelyn.

Katelyn smiled. Katelyn and Sam waited for the men to get their weapons. Jack and Daniel had the same weapons as Sam and Katelyn. Teal'c had a staff weapon instead of a P-90, but otherwise carried the same weapons. "Let's go." Jack said motioning the rest of the team to follow him. When Jack reached the metal door leading to the gate room he stopped. "Okay, I'll walk in first, then Sam and Teal'c, and then Daniel and Katelyn. It'll look just like a movie." SG-1 smiled at their erratic commanding officer. "Okay, Sir." Sam said.

Jack slid his card and the door opened. They walked in as Jack suggested and stopped in a line in front of the Stargate. Walter, a gate technician, could be heard speaking. "Chevron five encoded." Eventually, "Chevron seven locked." Was heard and the Stargate stopped spinning. A blue wave of what looked like water, shot out horizontally and made Katelyn jump.

Daniel looked over at Katelyn and laughed. "Don't worry; it happens to everyone the first time. You'll get used to it." Katelyn smiled at Daniel and nodded. "God speed SG-1." General Hammond said. Jack looked back and saluted casually. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had already started up the ramp toward the watery gateway. Jack had already walked through with Sam on his six.

Katelyn and Daniel started walking up the ramp. When they reached the watery barrier, Katelyn stopped. Daniel stopped next to her. "It's exhilarating the first time." Daniel said looking at the gate. "What about all the other times?" Katelyn asked. "Just as exhilarating." Daniel laughed and Katelyn did too. Katelyn looked at Daniel and then forward. She drew in a deep breath and took a step forward towards the unknown.

Katelyn felt herself demolecularize and remolecularize on the other side. Frost covered her face and clothes. She saw Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam smiling. Katelyn breathed in and out fast. "Amazing." Katelyn smiled. "So, which way do we go?" Jack asked. "I would suggest forward into the rain forest looking thing." Katelyn said. "Good enough for me. On we go into the rain forest." Jack said pointing to the entrance of the rain forest.

Jack started into the forest. Katelyn walked behind him, followed by the rest of the team. "What do you think we'll find here?" Katelyn asked. "People, ruins, I don't know. We always find something different. Normally, there are people though." Daniel replied. "Cool." Katelyn said looking around.

Eventually, SG-1 came to a small enclosure. Daniel looked around. Jack walked over to the fire. "It's warm. Someone's been here recently." Daniel looked at some of the artifacts. "These people aren't very advanced, technologically at least." Daniel said. "How recent, Sir?" Sam asked. "Four, five hours at the most." Jack replied.

"We should keep heading straight." Daniel said. "We'll eventually get to some sort of village." Jack nodded at pointed straight. It wasn't too long when Jack put a fisted hand up. Everyone stopped. Katelyn wasn't quite sure of all the military hand motions yet, but she figured that one meant stop. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c looked around; guns pointed at the trees, as their military training taught them to do. Daniel and Katelyn pointed their P-90 at the trees as well. At that moment five, big-boned, black women shot out from the tops of the trees with rope in their hands.

They put the rope over SG-1's necks. One by one, SG-1 passed out from lack of oxygen. Jack was last to pass out. He could see more big-boned women surrounding them with spears. Jack's vision continued to fog and eventually went completely black. Katelyn awoke first from her short unconsciousness. She looked around. From what she could tell, she was in a hut of some kind. She saw Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c lying beside her on the floor. Sam was right next to her. "Sam, Sam. Wake up." Sam stirred and slowly her eyes opened.

She blinked many times trying to get her bearings. "Where are we?" Sam asked looking around. "I don't know." Katelyn said. "Can you sit up? Do you have a headache?" Sam looked confused. She sat up. "I'm fine." Katelyn got to her knees and felt Sam head. She was in doctor mode now. "I just want to make sure your okay." Katelyn said. Sam smiled and appreciative smile.

Sam shook Jack. As Jack woke up, he grabbed his head. "Are you alright?" Katelyn asked. "My head is killing me." Jack replied. "Let me see." Katelyn said scooting over to Jack on her knees. She checked Jack's head the same way she checked Sam's head. Katelyn ran her hand his head. She felt something wet, warm, and sticky. She took her had from Jack's head. Blood covered the tips of her pointer and middle fingers.

"Someone must have hit your head against something. It's bleeding, but not much. You may have a concussion; I won't know how serious it is until we get back to the SGC though." Katelyn said applying pressure to the back of Jack's head. Katelyn checked Daniel and Teal'c's head when they woke up. They were fine.

SG-1 stood in the middle of the hut. They didn't know if they were prisoners or not. Jack tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Their weapons and vests were taken from them. They stood in the hut for another ten minutes until the door opened. "You, come." Another big-boned woman said. "Who me?" Jack said pointing at himself. "No, you." The woman said again pointing at Katelyn.

_First mission and I'm already getting chosen as a spokesperson_. Katelyn thought. Katelyn inched herself toward the woman. The woman grabbed Katelyn's arm and pulled her out of the hut. "Who are you?" The woman asked. "My name is Katelyn." Katelyn said putting one hand on her chest.

"I'm from a planet called Earth. Me and my…my friends come here to be friends." Katelyn said pointing at the hut. "Friends?" The woman asked. Katelyn smiled. "Yes, friends." The woman looked confused. "Then why you bring weapons?" Katelyn thought of what to say. "We didn't know if you were going to hurt us or be our friends. Self-protection." The woman looked at Katelyn. "Can you let my friends go and can we have our weapons back?" The woman's eyes widened. "So you can hurt us?"

"No, no never. To hurt anyone who tries to hurt you and your people. Can you let my friends go?" The woman shook her head. "Only girl. Men not welcome here." _Amazonians_. Katelyn thought. "Alright let Sam go." The woman looked confused. "Sam man name." Katelyn heaved a sigh. "Sam is a girl. It's short for Samantha." The woman nodded and signaled one of the women standing guard at the hut. The woman grabbed Sam and pushed her in Katelyn's direction.

After hours of explaining, Sam and Katelyn finally convinced the people of the planet to let Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c go. Jack and Daniel exited the hut first. As Teal'c began to emerge from the hut, the woman gasped. They pointed their spears at Teal'c. "Hey, what is this?" Jack asked unkindly walking in front of Teal'c. "He has mark of evil one." Jack rolled his eyes. It seemed to Katelyn they went through this a lot. "He used to be. He's with us now. He's a friend."

In time, the women lowered their spears. They began walking. They beckoned SG-1 to follow them. "Where are all the men?" Jack asked looking around at the watchful eyes of the village. "They're kind of like our Amazonians. They only use the men for reproduction and then they kill them." Katelyn said slightly smiling. "Is that what's going to happen to us." Jack asked alarmed. Katelyn refrained from laughing. "I don't think so. It took a lot of convincing, but I think you, Daniel, and Teal'c are going to be okay." Jack looking slightly concerned, but nodded.

They reached a clearing filled with women. The women stood in a circle around a huge fire pit. "They're not going to throw us in there are they?" Jack asked eyeing the fire. Katelyn was about to answer, but Daniel beat her to it. "I don't think so. I think they are having some sort of celebration." Jack nodded. "A celebration for our friends from Earth." A woman said holding her stretched out arms in the air. SG-1 was brought to where the woman stood. "I am Katcha." The woman said bowing slightly.

"I'm Katelyn; this is Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack." Katelyn said introducing the team. Katcha smiled and nodded. "Could we please talk to you about the evil ones?" Daniel asked. Katcha's smile was wiped from her face. Daniel thought he said something wrong, but then Katcha nodded and summoned them over. They walked into a hut with Katcha.

"Long ago the evil ones came to our planet. They enslaved our people. They worked some of us to death. They eventually left and came by every couple of decades. We don't have men here because of the evil one who claimed to be our God. He took our women and used them for his own personal reasons. After they left we over threw the men." Katcha said. "Who was the evil one?" Daniel asked. "He bears the mark of the evil one." Katcha said pointing a long, bony finger at Teal'c. "Apophis was here?" Daniel said to himself. "I knew nothing of this." Teal'c said without expression of any kind on his face. "Let us not dwell on the past. Let us celebrate our newly found friendship." Katcha said lightening up the mood. Katelyn nodded.

They all walked back out of the hut and they heard drums beginning a beat. Other instruments began to play. Women began to dance with each other. "Would you like to dance?" Daniel asked. Katelyn's eyes sparkled. "Of course." Daniel grabbed her hand and they began to dance. Katelyn smiled and laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had that much fun. Daniel and Katelyn stopped dancing for a moment to catch their breath. Jack and Sam were dancing. Teal'c sat staring blankly.

"I never thought I would have this much fun on the job. I mean don't get me wrong being a doctor is awesome, but working and dancing is pretty cool." Katelyn said sighing. Daniel smiled. "There are times when our job gets pretty serious and emotional, but there are those planets that have celebration in our honor. What are you going to do not have fun? That's kind of disrespectful to the planet's people." Katelyn smiled and looked into Daniel's eyes. "Ready to dance some more?" Daniel nodded and they continued to dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Just Another Day_

SG-1 had just walked back through the gate from Katelyn's first mission. "We have a debriefing in twenty minutes." General Hammond said as Katelyn stepped down from the ramp. They went to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed. After they were cleaned up, they went to the briefing room and explained their mission. "After the party we told the people of the planet that we would help them whenever they needed it. Someone took us back to the gate and we came home." Jack finished.

"You did a good job out there SG-1. Katelyn you did great on your first mission. I understand you had to take command part of the time. You did a great job." General Hammond said before leaving. _I'm going to love it here_. Katelyn thought to herself as she walked to her office. She walked up to a dark, wooden door. She slid her security card and the door clicked opened with ease. She looked around the empty room thinking about what she was going to do with it.

Eventually, she got bored of that and went to see what Daniel was doing. She enjoyed being around Daniel he made her feel welcome and happy. She walked to his office. His door was open so she knocked on the outside. Daniel looked up and smiled. "Come in." Katelyn smiled back and walked into the room. "What's up?" Katelyn asked Daniel as she approached his desk. In addition to the hundreds of books on his bookshelves, he had many scattered on his desk. Some of them were open with book marks marking his place, others closed with many piled over them.

"Just looking at something that's been bothering me." Katelyn tilted her head and looked at the picture in front of him. "What's bothering you?" To Katelyn it looked like a normal picture of another language. "Well, this part is Goa'uld, but this part…" Daniel said pointing to the other side of the picture. "I don't know what language it is and I don't know why there are two different languages right next to each other that have no resemblance whatsoever."

Katelyn nodded. "That would bother me." Katelyn replied. Daniel sighed, "I can't finish deciphering it." Katelyn gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry." Daniel smiled. "Thanks." Katelyn smiled back. "Anytime, I'm going to go help in the infirmary if they need it." Daniel nodded. "I'll see you later then." Katelyn nodded in return. "Okay, bye Daniel." Katelyn said as she walked out of Daniel's office.

Katelyn arrived in the infirmary. She saw Dr. Frasier. "Hey, Dr. Frasier do you need help in here?" Janet turned around. "Yes, if you don't have anything else to do." Katelyn nodded. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do when we're not off world." Janet smiled. "Okay, we could use some help."

As Katelyn started bandaging Sergeant Siler's hand and arm up, a voice, which sounded like Walter's, came on the intercom. "Unscheduled off world activation! Med team to the gate room." Dr. Frasier and some nurses grabbed gurneys and medical supplies and left the infirmary quickly. Katelyn rushed after them to the gate room. She hadn't done that kind of thing since she left the hospital.

When arrived in the gate room, she saw how hectic it was. People were rushing through the gate with injured SG personnel. Dr. Frasier was yelling at people. This was Katelyn's kind of surroundings. Katelyn rushed over to help an injured man coming through the Stargate. Katelyn, nurses, and other medical personnel grabbed him and put him on a gurney. Katelyn put an IV in his arm and put pressure on his bleeding wound. "Get him to the infirmary!" Katelyn yelled.

Daniel, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had just reached the control room. "Where's Katelyn?" Jack asked. General Hammond pointed down to the gate room. Katelyn could be seen helping another man onto a gurney. She put an IV in him also and rushed out of the gate room with him. Katelyn was running in the direction of the infirmary with one hand on the gurney, they arrived to the infirmary. People were rushing around the infirmary trying to get everything that was needed. Katelyn found a bed for the man she was holding.

He had been shot with a staff weapon twice. Katelyn yelled directions at the nurses as she put pressure on the wounds while she waited for the proper medical supplies needed for the patient. For hours, she worked on various people. "Am I going to die?" One man asked Katelyn. Katelyn knew he was going to die. "I don't know." Katelyn said. After all the years of being a doctor, knowing she was going to lose a patient never got any easier.

She knew she couldn't save them all, but it hurt her every time she did lose one. It never mattered if she knew the patient for a while or if she knew them for a matter of minutes. "Am I going to die?" The man asked again. Katelyn looked in the man's eyes with compassion, but said nothing in response. She worked on the man until she couldn't anymore. With his dying breath the man said, "Thank you." Katelyn smiled. "You're welcome." She whispered back.

By that time, everyone was stabilized. Katelyn left the infirmary and saw Daniel on her way to the locker room. "You were great down there. It wasn't your job to help those people. Your apart of SG-1 not the medical team, but you went anyway." Daniel said. "I'm a doctor and whether my job here is with SG-1 or on the medical team as a doctor it's my job to help people when they need it." Daniel smiled. "I'm glad I get the chance to work with someone like you. You care about people you don't even know. That's a good quality to have on this team." Katelyn smiled.

"Thanks, but you do to Daniel. I've read your mission files; I've seen everything you've done. All the good you've done. Besides, you have to care about people you don't know or don't like to be a doctor. It's not easy, but it's something you have to do." Daniel smiled. Katelyn smiled back and walked into the locker room.

Katelyn walked to the showers and got undressed. She turned the shower on and stood in the water. The blood on her arms, neck, and hair washed down the drain bright red. Katelyn looked down as the blood ran down the drain. "Just another day." Katelyn said quietly to herself. It was something she always said to herself after a hard day. Sometimes you just need stuff like that to get through the day, knowing there was going to be another day tomorrow and you can't dwell too much on today.

When she was finished in the shower, she put on a towel and walked to her locker. Sam was sitting on a bench waiting for her. "Hey." Sam said. Katelyn jumped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam apologized. "It's okay." Katelyn said. "I just wanted to say…you did well today. I could have helped, but I didn't. I stood in the control room and watched." Sam looked ashamed.

"As a doctor it is my responsibility. It wasn't great; I was just doing my job. You did what you've always done. Don't beat yourself up. They probably would have told you to leave anyway." Katelyn said smiling. Sam nodded. Sam and Katelyn left the locker room together after Katelyn got dressed. They walked down the hall to the control room and watched SG-6 coming home. "I'm very glad we have you working with us." General Hammond said to Katelyn. "Thank you General. I'm glad to be here," Katelyn said. Hours later Katelyn left to go home. Her first mission was a good one. She couldn't wait for what would come next.


	7. Chapter 7

_I've been lucky. I'll be lucky again._

-Bette Davis

**Chapter Seven**

_Luck of the Cards_

A couple weeks after her first mission, Katelyn walked into her office, which was now lined with medical books and some others. On her desk by her computer was a picture of her and Kaycee they had had professionally done years before. Katelyn hadn't talked to Kaycee since the night Katelyn told her she was moving to Colorado. She hoped, in time, Kaycee would forgive her, but for now, she just had to wait.

Katelyn was typing up a mission report for her last mission when Daniel walked into her office. "Hey." Daniel said. Katelyn looked up from the flat computer screen. "Hey, what's up?" Katelyn asked. "Do you want to grab something to eat with me in the cafeteria?" Daniel asked. Katelyn smiled. "Sure." Katelyn saved her mission report and minimized it. She got up and walked out of her office with him.

Katelyn had gotten real close to SG-1 over the weeks, especially Daniel. She was close to Sam too. Maybe because Sam was the only other girl on the team, Katelyn didn't know. Katelyn had gotten pretty close to Janet Fraiser also. She had a lot of respect for Janet as a doctor and a person. Katelyn was probably the least close with Teal'c. He didn't seem to show very much emotion or talk about his personal life with anyone much less someone he had only known for a couple weeks.

Daniel and Katelyn reached the cafeteria and grabbed some food. They sat down across from each other at an empty table. In a short time, the rest of SG-1 had gathered at the table. They were talking about something Jack had said. Sam had started laughing and it started a chain reaction. Soon the whole table was laughing and even Teal'c was smiling, more than Katelyn had ever seen before. SG-1 was having a great day until an Airman walked into the cafeteria and started walking in the direction of SG-1. "Sir." The Airman said standing next to Jack. "Yes?" Jack said looking up.

"General Hammond wants you and your team in his office." The Airman said nervously. Jack's smile faded. "Thank you Airman." Jack said. Jack looked at all the members of his team with a confused looked on his face. He got up and started walking. Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Katelyn followed him to General Hammond's office.

Jack knocked on General Hammond's office door while the rest of SG-1 sat down around the table in the briefing room. "Come in." General Hammond said. Jack walked in his office. General Hammond had a grave expression on his face. "What do you think is going on?" Katelyn asked. "Around here, who knows?" Daniel replied nonchalantly.

Soon, Jack and General Hammond walked out of the office. General Hammond's expression was still the same. Jack took a seat at the table and General Hammond began to talk. "NASA just reported that there is a rogue asteroid on a collision course for Earth. If it isn't stopped from hitting Earth then the effects of it are going to result in the total annihilation of all Earth's inhabitants."

Shock covered everyone's face. "Basically, if it's not stopped it's going to be like Armageddon." Jack said referencing the movie. With time, a plan was constructed enabling SG-1 to stop the asteroid before it hit Earth with a Goa'uld cargo ship they had recently apprehended. "If the asteroid gets blown up after this point," Major Davis explained pointing at a picture of the asteroid and the Earth. "It will have done no good. We will still be dead."

Katelyn thought about it. Making a difference in the world was the kind of thing she wanted to do. She didn't think it was going to be so soon in her new career and she didn't know so much was going to depend on their actions. Katelyn took in a deep breath as she walked aboard the cargo ship. It took a while to get to where the asteroid was. Soon enough, too soon for Katelyn, they arrived at the massive asteroid.

They called the Asgard who was a very advanced race and actually looked like you would expect aliens to look like. The people of Earth had become the fifth race after some deliberation with the Asgard high council. This made Earth some of the Asgard's most trusted friends. Not too long before the Asgard, Earth, and the Goa'uld had recently made a deal. It was a planet protective treaty, which many other planets were protected under. The Goa'uld couldn't attack Earth or any other planet under the treaty or they would be destroyed by the Asgard.

Thor wasn't there so they called to the high counsel. After hours of debate with them from Jack, the counsel decided they couldn't help Earth. "We do not protect planets from natural disasters." One Asgard said. "It is very unfortunate. We do hope you get through it." Another Asgard said before Jack was transported back to the cargo ship. "Looks like we're on our own." Jack informed his team. Daniel nodded. "I hope we can get through this." Katelyn nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's get this plan rolling then." Jack said.

Once again, they discussed the plan in detail. Daniel, Sam, and Katelyn were to stay in the cargo ship; Teal'c and Jack were going out into the middle of the asteroid to plant the _Naquadah bomb. Katelyn sat patiently in the cargo ship with Daniel. Sam was working on her laptop. "You know being a doctor people's lives are in my hands all the time, but this feels different, if we make a mistake, a whole planet with billions of people that are going to die." Daniel thought about it for a minute. "This isn't the first time we've had to save the world in a matter of speaking. I wonder if we're lucky or just that good. If it is just luck, I wonder when our luck is going to run out and we aren't going to be able to protect the planet anymore. _

_"It's a lot for one person to have on their shoulders, but that's part of our job. SG-1 is the frontline team, we're the ones that are keeping this world from being destroyed the best way we can. I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't succeed, but it does cross my mind. The only thing we can do is hope this time our luck won't run out. We have to hope this time will be a success." _

_ Katelyn nodded. She understood what Daniel was talking about. Katelyn could hear Sam talking to Jack in the background, but was ignoring it until Sam gasped and her voice sounded strained. "Sir, this asteroid is made of Naquadah. If we blow this bomb it will create a huge explosion." Sam said. "Isn't that what we want?" Jack asked. "Well yes, but not one that big. It will destroy the asteroid and our planet too." Sam explained. "Oh." Was Jack's simple answer._

_ Suddenly out of nowhere, Teal'c said, "Naquadah is not native to this galaxy." Sam nodded though the only ones who could see it were Daniel and Katelyn. "Teal'c's right." Sam said. "This asteroid didn't form on its own, did it?" Jack cut in. "No Sir." Sam said. "The Goa'uld made it and sent it here trying to destroy our planet the only way they knew they could without being destroyed by the Asgard. They tried to make it look like a natural disaster." Sam frowned. "Looks like it, Sir." Her voice was grave. _

_Seconds shattered away into minutes. With each passing minute as they got closer and closer to Earth, Katelyn could feel her heart being shattered along with the seconds. __All those people.__ Katelyn thought. By the time Teal'c and Jack got back to the cargo ship with the bomb, they were already past the fail safe. "It's too late Sir." Sam said with her head hung. "There's really nothing you can do?" Jack asked. "I don't know Sir. I can keep trying." Jack nodded._

_ Katelyn looked to Daniel with sad eyes. He looked back with the same grave expression. Though it wasn't said in so many words, each member of SG-1 looked to each other knowing the end was near. Jack looked into Sam's eyes as she looked up at him from her screen. She smiled faintly at him. In that smile millions of unspoken words crossed between them. Expressions of respect, gratitude, friendship, and love crossed between Jack and Sam. In those final moments the words that were so forbidden were spoken in a way only SG-1 knew about._

_ "I think our luck may have just run out." Daniel said to Katelyn with a sad voice Sam had continued working on a way out, a way to save the planet. "Maybe not, we are landed inside the asteroid. We might be able to jump into hyperspace with the asteroid and then it can continue going in the same direction on the other side of Earth." Sam said smiling. "Okay, try it. It's the only plan we've got right now." Jack said._

_ Teal'c jumped into hyperspace. A purple rectangle appeared in front of them. They jerked into the purple taking the asteroid with them. They came out the other side of Earth and stopped. The asteroid continued on its way on the opposite side of Earth. _

_ "Great job Sam." Jack, Daniel, and Katelyn said. "That was great." Teal'c said. "Thanks guys." Sam said almost shyly. Sam looked into Jack's eyes and smiled again. Those feelings weren't going to go away. Katelyn and Daniel walked into a different part of the cargo ship. "I guess luck is on our side." Daniel said shrugging against Katelyn's arm with a twinge of relief in his voice. Katelyn smiled slightly. "How long do you think luck is going to be on our side?" Daniel smiled. "Hopefully a while, maybe it knows our intentions are good." Katelyn smiled at that. "Thanks, Daniel. You have been great to me since I started with the Stargate program. You're a great person. I hope you know that." _

_ Daniel looked at the ground smiling. "I'm no greater than the next guy. Everyone deserves a chance before being looked down upon. The Stargate program gave me a chance on my theories. I'm only trying to return the favor to anyone who needs it. You're a great doctor and a great person. I'm glad I met you and I'm glad to call you my friend." _

_Tears started to well up in Katelyn's eyes. "Thank you so much." Daniel grabbed Katelyn into a hug. "No, thank you." Daniel whispered. _


	8. Chapter 8

_~It's not too late to develop new friendships or reconnect with people~_

-Morrie Schwartz

**Chapter Eight**

_Reconnecting_

Katelyn and the rest of SG-1 had just gotten back to the base from their previous mission of diverting the rogue asteroid from its collision course with Earth. She was exhausted. She had never done anything to impact the world or make a difference and now she just saved the planet from certain death. She felt good about it, but it was a lot for one person.

General Hammond had informed them that they had a week of leave. The first thing Katelyn was going to do was got home was take a bath. Katelyn had just got to her front door when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID. "Mom." She muttered to herself. Her mom didn't call often, but when she did, they would talk for hours about what's been going on in her life for the last few years. Katelyn thought she had every right not to answer the phone.

Her mom was never much of a mother to her, but she was still her mom. Katelyn had more respect for her father now that she knew what it was like to work at a top-secret facility and not being able to tell anyone about what she did. Her mother, on the other hand, she didn't have respect for, despite what her father put her through, she still could have been a mother

"Hello?" Katelyn answered in an exhausted tone. "Hey, honey. Did you just get home from the hospital?" Her mom asked. Her words weren't slurring as they normally did. "No, mom, I don't work at a hospital anymore. I moved." Katelyn said not wanting to tell her mom about her new job. "Oh, where did you move to?" Her mom asked curiously. Katelyn breathed in. "Colorado Springs." Her mom sighed. "Why are you living there? What was wrong with L.A.?" Katelyn rolled her eyes. "Nothing Mom, I was offered a really good job and it was in Colorado."

"What's the job? Why aren't you working in a hospital? You are a doctor aren't you?" Her mom asked sounding a bit nervous. "Yes Mom, I am a doctor. I work with the military now." Katelyn knew what was coming and wasn't ready for it, not today, not after what just happened. "The military." Her mom said slowly. "What do you do with the military?" She asked "I can't tell you." Katelyn said hesitantly. "You can't tell me! It's top-secret isn't it? You know what happened when your father was doing that! Do you want to be like your father?" Her mom yelled. Katelyn grew furious.

"It wasn't his fault he couldn't tell us or wasn't there! It would have been fine if you had been a mother to me instead of wallowing in your own self-pity!" Katelyn yelled. "How dare you put this on me! It was your father…" Katelyn's mom sputtered. "He had no choice! He couldn't tell us! Would you have rather had him court marshaled and thrown in jail for the rest of his life? He did something good for our country! I understand that now!" Katelyn said before hanging up.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Katelyn didn't know why she let her mother get to her so much. Her mom just made her so angry every time she talked to her.

She sat down with her phone in her hand. She decided to call her father. She hadn't talk to him for over ten years. She dialed the number. "Hello?" Her dad's voice questioned. Katelyn smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Dad." She heard her dad gasp. "Katelyn?" Katelyn nodded though she knew he couldn't see her. "Yes." She said, voice breaking a little. "Is everything alright Katelyn?" Her dad asked suddenly worried. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just thought I would call and see what you've been up to." Her dad was silent for a moment. "Are you sure everything's okay. I haven't talked to you in over ten years. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you called, it just doesn't make sense."

"Well dad, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I was wrong for being upset with all these years for things you had no control over. I understand why you couldn't tell us what you did." Katelyn said swiftly. "I'm glad your forgiving me, but why do you all of the sudden understand?" Her dad asked still confused. Katelyn breathed. "I'm working as a civilian doctor for a top-secret facility in Colorado Springs. They chose me because I'm one of the best in my specialty. It's hard and I was hoping you would help me. I don't know how you did it…I mean keeping it secret from the ones you love."

"Katelyn, it never gets easier. People will tell you it does with time, but it doesn't get easier, it's just as hard as the day you started. You just have to hope your friends and family will understand that you can't tell them and that they will stand behind you. With dating, you need to find a boyfriend or husband that will understand."

After Katelyn and her dad talked for hours, he said proudly, "Listen honey, I have to go, but I wanted to say I'm really proud of you. You are doing your country a great service and I'm proud that you followed your dreams and you're doing great at it too. You'll never know how proud I am of you." Katelyn had a few tears welling up in her eyes. "Thanks dad, that means a lot to me. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Her dad replied. "Goodbye honey."

After she hung up with him, she felt a sense of reconnection. She was happy she and her father were talking again. She had really missed it as a child. Katelyn's phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID. It was Jack. "Hello?" Katelyn answered. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Minnesota. I'm going fishing." Jack asked. Katelyn smiled at the offer. "Thanks Jack, I would love to, but I have something to do in California. I'll go with you next time if the offer is still on the table." Jack laughed. "Okay, next time then. I'm going to hold it to you." Katelyn smiled again. "Okay Jack."

Katelyn hung up the phone and thought for a moment. She dialed Daniel's number. "Hello?" Daniel answered sounding distant. Katelyn smiled. "Hey Daniel, I'm going to California and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. Jack's going to Minnesota, Sam is doing some work she can't get away from, and I don't think Teal'c would want to go with me."

Daniel laughed. "Sure, I'd love to go with you. When are you leaving?" Katelyn thought for a quick moment. "Tomorrow." Daniel nodded while looking at a paper. "I'll be there tomorrow morning then. I'll see you then. Bye." Katelyn returned the salutation and hung up the phone for the fourth time that night. Katelyn was feeling better. She reconnected with her father. She was asked to join Jack on a fishing trip. She was going to California to see if she could clear things up with Kaycee, and Daniel was going with her. Katelyn thought that if it didn't quite work out with Kaycee, at least she could still have fun in California with Daniel.


	9. Chapter 9

_~Furious activity is no substitute for understanding~_

-H.H. Williams

**Chapter Nine**

_Better Understanding_

Katelyn and Daniel arrived at LAX at about ten o'clock the day after she had reconnected with her father. "Welcome to California Daniel." Katelyn said as they walked outside into the warm air of California in August. Daniel smiled at Katelyn. She smiled back and hailed a cab. "Ladies first." Daniel said motioning to the car with his hand. "Thank you." Katelyn got in first and Daniel followed. "Where to?" The cab driver asked. "Hilton Garden Inn." Katelyn said.

The cab driver began to drive and when he pulled up to the front of the Hilton, a bellhop was already there to get their luggage and he followed Katelyn and Daniel to the elevator and up to their rooms. Their rooms were right next to each other. "Thank you." Katelyn and Daniel said to the bellhop. They tipped the man and he went back down to the and Katelyn unpacked their stuff and met back in the hallway. "Daniel? Can I ask you something?" Daniel looked at Katelyn as they walked down the hall toward the elevator. "Of course." Daniel said.

Katelyn looked down. "Well, I was just wondering how you deal with the lack of relationships. I talked to my dad about it kind of. I didn't say anything about what I do; I just asked him how he did it." Daniel thought for a moment. "I've had a really hard time getting over my wife, so I haven't had many relationships. "You're married?" Katelyn asked. She hadn't known that. Daniel looked sad. "Yeah, well I was. The first time we went through the Stargate, I decided to stay on Abydos because I met Sha're and we got married shortly afterward.

"A year later when Jack came back to get me, I was showing them something in this temple I found. While I was showing Sam the room I had found, Apophis came and took Sha're. I joined SG-1 to find her. "I did find her, but she was a Goa'uld. I tried to save her, but I couldn't. She was pregnant with Apophis's child. The Goa'uld was being suppressed so for a time, she was my Sha're again. Apophis came to get her after she had the child. I saw her once six months after that and it was the last time I did.

"She had gone back to Abydos to find the child. She was killing me so Teal'c killed her to save me. For a while after that I hated Teal'c, but he did what he thought he had to do. I almost left the Stargate Program for good after that happened, but I realized I couldn't leave, this was my life. I couldn't go back to a normal one after all that I'd seen." Katelyn listened intently to Daniel's story. She felt bad for him. She had no idea. "I'm so sorry Daniel." Daniel laughed slightly. "Yeah, so am I, but the woman Teal'c killed wasn't my wife. She wasn't Sha're anymore. She was Amonet, the Goa'uld Apophis implanted inside her."

"I'm still sorry Daniel. No one should have to go through that. Seeing the one they love changed like that." Daniel smiled. "Have you ever been in love?" Daniel asked.

Katelyn smiled. "No, I'm still waiting for that special guy. Being a doctor doesn't leave you much of a social life and then working at the SGC made what little social life I had go extinct." Daniel laughed. Katelyn smiled back at him.

By the time Daniel and Katelyn had finished their conversation they had reached the lobby. They left the hotel and got into a cab. "Where are we going?" Katelyn looked at him. "Well, I said I had something to do. We are going to visit my friend Kaycee. She's upset with me and I need to talk to her." Daniel nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why is she mad at you?" Daniel asked. Katelyn smiled. "Well, my dad worked on many top-secret missions when I was a kid, and was never home, and my mom was an alcoholic. They weren't parents to me. I've never really had a family, the closest thing I had was Kaycee." Daniel nodded again to show he was listening.

"Well, when I told her I was moving she asked me why. I told her I got a new job with the military. She knew it was top-secret because I couldn't tell her. She got upset, she thought I was going to become like my father and that I wasn't going to be able to have a family." Daniel smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, but it sounds like she's just looking out for you." Daniel replied. Katelyn smiled. "I know she is. It's kind of ironic though." She said. "What's ironic?" Daniel was confused. Katelyn laughed. "I hated the military and what my dad did and then I take a job with the military at the most top-secret facility there is."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, that is ironic. You can't blame your dad though. You know he couldn't tell you." Katelyn nodded. "I understand that now. I talked to him last night and we've reconnected." Soon they arrived in front of Kaycee's house. They paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the car. Daniel followed Katelyn up the stone pathway to the front door. She rang the doorbell.

Moments later Kaycee answered and was surprised to see Katelyn standing there. Kaycee was about the same height as Katelyn. She had pale brown hair and light green eyes with a bit of aqua color in them. She looked upset, but you could see the love she had for Katelyn. "Hey, can we come in?" Katelyn asked. Kaycee didn't say anything. She opened the door wider and let them inside. Katelyn and Daniel took a seat on the couch.

"What are you doing here Katelyn? Don't you have some important top-secret job to do?" Katelyn rolled her eyes at that. "It's still a job. We do get time off." Katelyn replied. Kaycee didn't say anything. "Well, I wanted to introduce you to a really good friend of mine. We work together. Kaycee, this is Daniel." Kaycee smiled more to be nice than anything else. Underneath, both Daniel and Katelyn could tell she was irritated. "It's nice to meet you Daniel. I'm Kaycee."

Daniel smiled. "Kaycee, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know I'm being a hypocrite, but this job is something important to me and everyone else who works there."

Kaycee breathed in. "You're a civilian doctor Katelyn. You're not supposed to be working with the military." Daniel sighed and said, "I'm a civilian. I'm an archaeologist. They ask us to join the program because we are the best at what we do. You should be proud of Katelyn for more reasons than one, she was chosen because she's the best in her medical field."

"I am proud of you Katelyn. It's just I saw what it did to your family and I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Kaycee said with a sigh. Katelyn smiled. "I know Kaycee. My family was the way it was because of my mom. She could have handled it better. I now understand why my dad was never home and why he couldn't tell us what was going on." Kaycee sighed. "I know, but I hate the fact that you moved. I'll never get to see you." Katelyn smiled. "Maybe you can move to Colorado Spring, I know I won't be home much, but I can visit you when I am."

"Move to Colorado? I don't know. I can't just leave my job here." Kaycee looked down. "I know, maybe not now, but in a couple years, I hope." Katelyn smiled sounding excited. Daniel and Katelyn stayed there for hours talking and catching up with Kaycee. Kaycee liked Daniel. He had also taken a liking to Kaycee. "I can understand why you guys are friends. You act the same." Daniel said during one conversation.

Soon enough it was time to leave. Daniel had already said goodbye to Kaycee and was waiting in the cab. Katelyn and Kaycee were standing on the porch. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I hope for the best at whatever it is your doing." Katelyn smiled. "Thank you Kaycee. You don't know how much that means to me." Kaycee smiled. "Promise me you'll have fun with Daniel while your here. He's cute!" Katelyn laughed. "We're just friends, but he's an amazing person and a really good friend."

Kaycee nodded her head in a 'sure okay' kind of way and gave Katelyn a hug. "Goodbye Katelyn. Be careful. I want to talk to you soon so whenever you can call me." Katelyn nodded. "Okay, bye Kaycee. I'm going to miss you." Katelyn started walking to the cab. Kaycee stood on the porch as Katelyn walked to the cab and opened the door. She leaned against the door and smiled. Katelyn waved at Kaycee and she waved back. Katelyn got into the car, sat by Daniel, and said, "Finally, a better understanding."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Back to the SGC_

Daniel and Katelyn stayed in California for the rest of the week they were on leave. They went to Disney Land as a way to remember their childhood. Katelyn and Daniel learned a lot about each other that week. Katelyn learned about Daniel's parents and other people close to him. She learned about his life before he had found out about the Stargate. He told her about his life afterward and about his adventures before Katelyn joined.

Daniel learned more about Katelyn's childhood and about her life before she joined the Stargate program. They got to know a lot about each other and they became better friends because of it. Disney Land was a lot of fun. They went on all the rides and they laughed so much that day. "I don't think I've had this much fun in forever." Katelyn said as they were getting off the Mickey Mouse roller coaster. "Me either." Daniel said smiling at Katelyn.

Daniel and Katelyn walked to get some cotton candy. They walked around eating it and drinking soda. They took many pictures with the various Disney characters. Katelyn and Daniel became real good friends on that week trip. You know those people that you just get along with and everything just clicks. You automatically feel at ease around them. Nothing life changing happened to them, but in those weeks Katelyn felt at home. SG-1 brought her into their tight woven family just like that because sometimes people know when destiny is playing its hand in their lives.

Eventually they left and went back to their hotel room. They packed up and arrived at the airport for their flight back to Colorado Springs. While they were on the plane Katelyn said, "You know I'm kind of happy to go back to work." Daniel laughed. "Me too, normally when we have leave I'm still at the SGC." Katelyn smiled. They were home and back at the SGC in a matter of hours. Daniel went to his office and looked at the new pictures of text other SG teams brought home. Katelyn went to the infirmary.

"Hey Janet, how are you today." Janet smiled at Katelyn. "Hey Katelyn, I'm doing fine. It's been busy here without you helping. Did you have fun in California?" Katelyn smiled. "Oh, well I'm back for a while. California was fun. How's Cassie doing?" Janet looked at Katelyn. "She's doing okay. Like any teenager, I guess. Thanks for asking." Katelyn smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to see how the rest of my team is doing." Janet nodded and waved at Katelyn as she walked out of the infirmary.

Katelyn walked to Sam's office. She was in there working on something from the previous week. "Hey Sam, how was your week off?" Katelyn asked. Sam looked up and put down what she was doing. "Hey Katelyn, it was fun. I got a lot done on this. How was your week in California? I'm sorry I couldn't go with you." Katelyn smiled. "It's okay. I had a lot of fun at Disney Land with Daniel and I'm glad to hear that."

Katelyn and Sam talked for a little bit longer. "Is Jack back yet?" Katelyn asked. Sam shook her head. "No, he should be back soon though." Katelyn nodded, said goodbye to Sam, and left her office. Katelyn turned a few corner and found Teal'c in his room. The door was open. Katelyn knocked. Teal'c smiled slightly. "Come in Dr. Warner."

Katelyn walked into his room and sat by him on his bed. "Hey Teal'c how was your week?" Teal'c nodded. "It was quite relaxing. I watched Star Wars." Katelyn smiled. "That sounds like fun. One day we'll have to watch Star Wars and other space movies and see how much they got wrong." Teal'c nodded. "Indeed, Dr. Warner."

Katelyn left Teal'c's room and walked down the hall. She saw Jack. "How was the fishing trip?" Jack smiled. "It was refreshing. How was California?" Katelyn smiled. "It was fun, but I'm ready to go back to work." Jack smiled again. "Yeah, me too." SG-1 went into the briefing room for their mission to P9Y-463. They sat around the table at their usual places. "I hope you had a great week." General Hammond said before beginning with the briefing.

As they were about to begin their briefing Walter's voice sounded around the base. "Unscheduled off world activation." Red lights were blinking everywhere. SG-1 looked at each other and raced to the control room with General Hammond. When they got there, Walter was sitting at his chair reading something on the computer screen. Sam walked over and began looking at the readings on the screen over Walter's shoulder.

Sam stood up straight. "There's something coming through the gate. It's a kind of energy. We've never seen anything like it before. It's coming from a planet we deemed off limits. I'm going to need some time to look over these readings." General Hammond looked all business. "Alright Major," General Hammond said nodding. "Let me know when you've found something." Sam nodded. "Yes Sir." She sat down next to Walter and began getting to work.

General Hammond nodded at the rest of SG-1 and went back to his office. Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Katelyn looked around not sure what to do. "Well, I'm going to my office. Let me know if something happens." Daniel said before leaving. "I'm going with you." Katelyn said following him out of the control room. Daniel nodded and they head off toward his office. Jack and Teal'c left the control room as well knowing they couldn't help in there and went to various parts of the base.

In Daniel's office, Katelyn and Daniel sat down, but didn't say anything. Katelyn hadn't been through anything like this, something that could threaten the SGC and Earth. Everything possibly threatening had been dealt with outside of Earth. Although the asteroid had been pretty close to Earth, it still was dealt with in space.

"I hate when this happens." Daniel said with a blank look on his face. Katelyn was broken from her thoughts. "When what happens?" She asked. Daniel smiled slightly, but sadly. "When something that could threaten Earth comes through the gate. Beside the fact it looks bad for us and gives people like Kinsey more reason to shut us down, I can never help until we know what it is and have a plan or the need for SG-1 is necessary."

Katelyn looked down. "Feeling useless when you know you should be helping." Katelyn said simply summing up what Daniel had just said. Daniel let out an emotionless laugh. "Yeah, pretty much." Katelyn and Daniel sat in silence for what seemed like hours until the sound of many people running sounded the halls. "What's going on?" Katelyn asked suddenly panicked. "Something's wrong." Daniel said running out of his office in the direction of the armory.

Katelyn ran quickly behind him. When they got to the armory, Jack and Teal'c were already there getting weapons. Jack handed Katelyn and Daniel a vest and some C4. They put it in their vests. Jack threw Zats at them, which they put in the holster Teal'c was handing them. Jack had given Katelyn and Daniel each a .40 caliber. After that, they were given a P-90. Katelyn and Daniel hooked it to their bodies and put the extra ammo in their vests.

With that, they were off running in the direction of the others. They ended up close to the gate room entrance. Jack was the superior officer to all those near the door so he gave the orders. He signaled someone to open the big, metal doors. They opened with a loud sound and soldiers fighting for not only the United States, but also the planet, piled in there closely followed by Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Katelyn.

They took up their positions as these creatures no one had ever seen before came flowing in through the gate. Creature after creature came through with nothing stopping them, but bullets. Sam was trying desperately to get the iris closed, but as of then it was no use. She considered going to join the fight, but she knew she had something else to do. General Hammond looked down at the soldiers under his command and was proud.

In the gate room, bullets were flying everywhere. Creature after creature fell down dead, as did the unlucky soldiers. One of the creature's rigid teeth had bitten Daniel. It sunk down deep and punctured his Carotid Artery. The saliva from this creature made the blood pour worse than it should have. Bleeding all over the floor of the gate room, Daniel lay struggling. Katelyn stopped firing and ran to her best friend. Daniel was grabbing his neck, trying to stop the blood flow.

Daniel needed to be taken to the infirmary. With love as her ally and adrenaline pumping through her veins, Katelyn picked up Daniel and carried him quickly out of the gate room and to the infirmary. In the control room, Sam and General Hammond had set the self-destruct. Everyone working at the SGC was ready to give his or her life at anytime. When the self-destruct was set, no one argued. They were all ready to blow themselves up in order to protect the planet.

Sam was still working harder than ever at trying to get the iris to close. When it wouldn't, she went to the last resort to getting it closed. She took at gun and walked into the gate room. She went to the manual iris closing system and began working on it. In the infirmary Katelyn was rushing, along with Janet, to get Daniel stabilized. Katelyn had nothing on her mind other than saving Daniel. He had to go into surgery to stitch up his artery.

Sam worked furiously shooting only when necessary. Jack watched her back as she worked on the iris. Soon the iris closed. "Stop the self-destruct!" Sam shouted up at General Hammond in haste. He nodded and he and another officer stopped the self-destruct. Jack, Teal'c, and the other soldiers took care of the rest of the creatures who were already through the gate. When they were all dead, Jack and Teal'c reported to the infirmary along with many others. A sweep of the base for those creatures was commenced.

Daniel had been in surgery for hours. Janet and Katelyn worked on him as long as it took and soon he was in recovery. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were checked out and were fine aside from a few minor lesions. While Daniel slept, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Katelyn sat in the briefing room. "I'm not sure what those things were, but I can tell you that the energy being emitted through the gate to disable the iris was more advanced than those creatures could be. I'm guessing those creatures were just animals from the planet." Sam said.

Katelyn hadn't said anything before then, but finally spoke up. "I guess we'll never know." Everyone looked at her, but said nothing. The briefing was left in silence. Nothing was said, but a silent dismissal was given. Katelyn went back and sat with Daniel. After an hour, he woke up. Katelyn smiled. "Hey, how are you holding up?" Katelyn asked. "Could be worse. Thank you Katelyn, you saved my life." Daniel said.

Katelyn grabbed Daniel's hand. "You're my friend Daniel. I couldn't just let you die." Katelyn said. Daniel smiled. "You know that feeling when everything around you seems to be slowing down when you have something you know you have to do?" Katelyn asked. Daniel nodded. "That's what it felt like when I was rushing to get to you after that thing bit you." Katelyn finished. Daniel smiled.

At that moment, Janet, Teal'c, Sam, Jack, and General Hammond came into the room to see if Daniel was okay. Katelyn smiled to herself. _Yeah, it's good be back. _Katelyn thought even though Daniel almost died and they were almost blown to pieces. This was her life, this was her family and despite the bad, she cherished the good and it made the bad bearable.


	11. Chapter 11

~_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal_~

-Headstone in Ireland

**Chapter Eleven**

_Lethal Dose_

SG-1 continued through the Stargate to the planet they found out was named Langara. Each member of SG-1 went exploring at a different part of the city. Jack and Teal'c went to see the weapons. Sam went to see the technology they possessed. That left Daniel and Katelyn. A very lively Kelowanan man named Jonas Quinn was escorting Daniel and Katelyn to watch their Naquadria project do one of its tests.

They were with each other until they passed the hospital. "I'm going to check out the hospital. I'll see you later Daniel. Bye Jonas, it was nice meeting you." Daniel nodded and Jonas smiled. "It was nice meeting you too Dr. Warner." Daniel continued down the hall with Jonas Quinn. Daniel walked into a big room with many people working on something.

Daniel could tell it was dangerous. Jonas and he were behind glass, the people working on the project were in gloves, and the object they were working on was in a glass container. Upon watching a group of scientists, the object they were working on started to make a noise. It didn't sound good. All the scientists in the room began to run away, but they were caught by the first blast and they died almost instantly.

Daniel's mind was in a haze. The object was going to explode. If it did that, the whole city would be destroyed. They were working with a modified version of Naquadah called Naquadria. It was very unstable and Daniel thought it might have destroyed the people who used to occupy the planet. Without thinking about what it would do to him, he took out is handgun and started shooting at the glass wall in front of him. Jonas was freaking out. Daniel jumped into the room and unplugged the object from the power source that would make it explode. All the while Jonas sat there and stared.

Daniel held out his hands and ran down the hall. He found Katelyn. "What's wrong Daniel?" Daniel looked at Katelyn with sad eyes. "I think I got a lethal dose of radiation." Katelyn knew exactly what that meant. She radioed Jack and they returned to the Stargate in haste. When they reached the SGC the medical team was about to touch him. "Don't touch me!" Daniel yelled. Katelyn and Daniel rushed to the infirmary.

Janet was already there rushing to get a bed to him. "What's wrong?" Janet asked.

Katelyn looked at her with sad eyes. Tears brimmed over the edge of her eyes. "He got a lethal dose of radiation." Janet gasped and her expression turned pained. She bandaged up his hands. Janet told Daniel what would happen to him over the course of a few days. "Daniel, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. You're going to die. The most we can do is make you as comfortable as possible." Janet said, regret thick in her voice. Daniel nodded. He understood.

Meanwhile, in the briefing room some officials of the Kelowanan government in charge of the lab and Jonas Quinn were telling General Hammond that they wanted Daniel arrested for trying to sabotage their research. Jack and General Hammond were outraged. There was a lot of yelling coming mostly from Jack. Jonas Quinn was sent to negotiate with General Hammond and SG-1. Jack was mad. "You want to put Daniel in jail for saving your asses. He saved your lives and you people lied to cover up your own incompetence. Daniel's in the infirmary dying and your worried about your jobs."

Jack was disgusted. He left and went to see Daniel. Katelyn was there sitting in a chair by his bed talking to him. "I'm sorry Daniel." Katelyn said with tears coming down her cheeks. "For what?" Daniel asked. "I'm sorry I can't save you." Daniel smiled. "You can't save everyone Katelyn. You know that." Katelyn looked down. "I know. I just wish your one I could save."

"My life is no more valuable than anyone else's." Katelyn smiled. "I know that Daniel, but I would rather lose someone else than lose you. I know that sounds bad, but you mean more to me than other people. Daniel I don't want to lose you. You're important to me."

A tear rushed from Daniel's eye. He smiled. "I'm going to miss you Daniel. You have no idea how much." Katelyn said. Jack walked into the observation room. He saw Daniel and Katelyn. Katelyn was holding one of Daniel's bandaged hands. Jack smiled. "I'm going to miss you Daniel." Jack whispered to himself before he left. Jonas went to see Daniel while he was there. He looked down on Daniel and Katelyn. He could see how much pain Daniel was in and how much emotional pain Katelyn was feeling.

Katelyn spent all her time with Daniel. She hardly left his side. She didn't go home. She slept in that infirmary. She only left to take a shower, change, and let other people talk to him alone. Jonas looked down onto them talking. He could see how much Daniel meant to everyone. Jonas looked down. "I'm so sorry." Jonas said to himself. He left and went back to his planet to see the government of his country. "Daniel was saving our city. He wasn't trying to sabotage anything. Daniel was just doing what he thought was right." Jonas explained.

Jonas ended up being banned from his country because he had taken some Naquadria to help Earth and make up for what his country did. He asked permission to stay at the SGC. General Hammond granted permission for trying to make things right, risking everything to give them Naquadria, and telling the truth.

Sam went to talk to Daniel. Katelyn was in the shower. "Hey Daniel, how are you feeling?" Daniel smiled. "I'm doing great." Sam started crying. "We got really close. You're like a brother to me. I'm going to miss you. You've changed the way I look at things. You made me see what's truly important."

Jonas witnessed SG-1 talk to Daniel. Teal'c went to see Daniel next. "Thank you Daniel Jackson. You have been a kind friend to me. I know I am going to lose one of me greatest friends." Jack saw him after that. "Why'd you have to go and be the hero Danny boy? You mean a lot to everyone. You're the closest thing I have to a best friend. You're my brother Daniel. I'm going to miss you"

In the final moments Katelyn, Sam, Teal'c, Jack, and Janet were standing by his bed. Jonas and General Hammond were in the observation room. They were talking to Daniel. His body was now completely bandaged. "You're my best friend Daniel, you always will be. I'll never forget the times we had together." Katelyn said kissing Daniel's bandaged forehead. Daniel smiled. "Don't miss me too much. I'll miss you all terribly though."

Daniel was in and out of consciousness from the time he was lethally dosed. While he was unconscious, he could see Oma Desala whom he met on Kheb and knew to be ascended. She was telling him he could ascend like her. Finally, he decided to ascend and be like her. In the real world, Daniel flat lined. Janet had the defibrillator next to her. She called, "Clear!" and shocked him. He was still flat lining. Katelyn and Janet were crying as they tried to get his heart beating again.

Janet was about to shock him again. "Don't." Jack said out of nowhere. "Daniel doesn't want this." Everyone knew Jack was right, but they weren't ready to let him go. Janet put the paddles to the defibrillator back and pushed it away. Janet turned off the monitors. He was gone. "Time of death 6:32 p.m." Janet said over her quiet sobbing.

Just then, Daniel's body disappeared into a bright, white light. It was floating over the hospital bed. It zoomed away to the gate room. Daniel and Oma Desala went through the Stargate. Katelyn looked at Daniel's empty bed. "Goodbye Daniel." Katelyn wiped the tears from her eyes. She said it knowing that she really wasn't letting Daniel go. She smiled though, knowing Daniel was going to help people in a completely new way.


	12. Chapter 12

~_Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose~_

-The Wonder Years

**Chapter Twelve**

_Memorial_

Katelyn went home that evening crying. The first thing she did was call Kaycee. "Kaycee?" Katelyn said. Kaycee knew Katelyn was crying. "What's wrong Katelyn? Why are you crying?" Katelyn wiped her eyes. "Kaycee, Daniel died today. A few days ago, he was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. He died a very painful death. This is the first time I've been home in four days." Katelyn lost it and was balling now.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Katelyn breathed in. "Yes and no. I know he's in a better place or at least that's what I hope. That's what everyone says, more to make them feel better than anything else. Do you know how hard it is to believe in God and a heaven after all that I've seen? I wasn't ready to let him go. I wanted to save him so bad. I told him that. He told me I couldn't save everyone. He was content on dying. He died doing what he thought was right."

Kaycee smiled. "Then that's an honorable way to die. I don't know what you do, but I want you to be careful." Katelyn smiled. "It was an honorable way to go, but I still wish he was here. Daniel was my best friend here and don't worry, I'll be as careful as I can be." Kaycee and Katelyn talked for a while. Kaycee really worried about Katelyn these days. She wondered what she could possibly have seen to make it hard for her to think there was a better place out there somewhere and a god.

Eventually they got off the phone and Katelyn took a much-needed bubble bath. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much. "Why'd you have to go Daniel? Why'd you leave me and everyone else who loves you?" Katelyn whispered to herself. "I'm sorry Katelyn." Daniel's voice whispered back. Katelyn smiled.

When she went back to work, Sam was in Daniel's office looking at his things. Katelyn walked in and gave Sam a hug. "General Hammond said we are the ones who should pack up his house and office. I walked in imagining him sitting here looking at something, reading a book, or typing a mission report. I don't know how I'm going to pack up his things. I want to keep it all here so he's remembered." Sam said crying. Katelyn started crying too. "I miss him so much. I can't imagine how we are going to do this without him." Sam looked at Katelyn. "Me either."

Katelyn left Sam in Daniel's office. She walked and found Teal'c in his room doing his Kel No Reem thing. "Hello, Dr. Warner." Teal'c said in a sad voice. "Hey Teal'c. What are you doing?" Teal'c looked up at her. "Kel No Reem, it is like sleep for me. It is relaxing." Katelyn sat down beside Teal'c. "Can you teach me how?" Teal'c smiled and nodded his head. That was sort of his way of saying yes. Katelyn and Teal'c bonded more that day then ever before.

Katelyn and Teal'c sat and did Kel No Reem. Sam was still in Daniel's office. Janet was in the infirmary feeling as though she had lost someone very close to her. Jonas was in General Hammond's office with Jack. He was being informed that Jonas Quinn was going to be joining SG-1 in replacement to Daniel. "We can't just replace Daniel." Jack said irritated. "I'm not saying that he can be replaced Colonel. He can't, but you guys need someone who can read other languages and Jonas can. I also think Jonas deserves it." General Hammond said.

Teal'c, Sam, Katelyn, and Jack got into their street clothes and went to Daniel's apartment not long after. They looked at all his books and artifacts. Katelyn smiled when she walked in. It looked like she had walked into an Egyptian pyramid. It was so like Daniel. They had boxes and each member of SG-1 started grabbing items off Daniel's shelves. They hesitated over the boxes and eventually put the statues back on the shelves. "This is so wrong. We don't even know if Daniel is dead." Jack said.

They couldn't do it. They couldn't pack up his apartment. They went back to the SGC frustrated with the fact Daniel was gone. Katelyn was called to General Hammond's office. "Yes, General Hammond." Katelyn said when she got in there. "I would like you and Jack to say a few words at Daniel's memorial tomorrow." Katelyn nodded and went to her office. She sat there for many hours trying to figure out what she was going to say for Daniel. She could say so many things about him, but everything she wrote down didn't seem like it was enough. It didn't seem to cover how great of a person Daniel really was.

When the memorial rolled around Jack, Sam, General Hammond, Janet, and many other people were dressed in their Air Force blues. Teal'c and Jonas were dressed in nice, all black suits. Katelyn was in a knee long black dress with black high heels on. After the bugle boy played Taps it was quiet. They were waiting for Jack to go to the podium and speak. Once Jack got up there, he sighed. "Dr. Daniel Jackson was compassionate man. Anyone who knew him would agree. He believed in the people. He said that if there were a way around killing anyone, he would take it no matter what dangers arose.

"He was a man who believed in second chances and people who needed second chances respected him for that. Daniel was a great archaeologist, a great person, and an even greater friend. He died saving a city of people he had just met from certain death with no regard for himself. I call that real courage. How many people can stand up and say they would do the same for people they just met? He cared about everyone whether he knew them a lifetime or knew them for only a moment. He saw the good in the world and worked off of that good. He instilled hope in our hearts and he will be missed by many. He will be forever in my heart and I am proud to say I knew him."

Jack left the podium and Katelyn started walking up. He stopped by Katelyn and gave her a slight squeeze on the arm. Katelyn walked up the ramp crying. Sam, who was also crying, gave Katelyn a small smile "It's hard losing a co-worker. It's harder losing that co-worker when that person is also a friend. It's hard to believe that person is dead. You walk around looking at things they used and cherished. You wish that that person would come back, but you know they won't. You look at places and things and memories come flooding back. Good memories of times where you laughed or smiled. Bad memories where you cried or frowned. Both are memories you would die before giving up. Both are memories that help you remember that person and the times, whether good or bad, you shared.

"Those memories and times make it so you'll never forget. You can never forget a friend. I'll never forget Daniel and all that he did. He was a great person and my best friend and like many others, I will miss him dearly. This world is a sadder place now that Dr. Daniel Jackson has gone from it." Katelyn said smiling as she left the podium. The gunshots began shortly after Katelyn's speech. The memorial ended with the empty casket they had for Daniel going through the Stargate to a planet he loved. There was nothing there but ruins. Daniel would love it there in his death.

Katelyn sat in Daniel's office for hours in her dress just staring at all the books and artifacts. Silent tears came down her cheek, never waning. She felt as though a piece of herself was missing and that only made it that much worse. Jonas came in at one point. "I'm so sorry." Jonas said. Katelyn looked up to see him standing there looking at all Daniel's things. "Don't be. He died saving hundreds, if not thousands of people. It was a good thing to die for. He died doing what he thought was right. You don't have to take responsibility for the discretions of your people." Katelyn said without even looking at Jonas.

Katelyn didn't hate Jonas. In fact, he was a very likable person. "I know, but if I would have done something instead of standing in that room doing nothing, maybe, it would be me dead instead of him." Katelyn smiled slightly at him. "Don't feel as though you should have done anything different. You weren't expected to know what to do. Daniel was just funny that way. He knew what had to be done and he did it without any regard for himself. Don't beat yourself up. It's done and it can't be changed. It happened this way for a reason. It will be nice working with you Jonas and don't think anyone hates you. You did nothing wrong."

Jonas looked down feeling a new wave of emotions for Katelyn. "Thanks, Dr. Warner. I look forward to working with you too." Jonas left Katelyn alone in Daniel's office. Katelyn sat there and closed her eyes. Nights her and Daniel spent together looking over text or just talking came to mind. Her first mission came to mind also. She remembered when they danced and when she had that feeling of pure happiness that she hadn't felt for years prior. Katelyn stood up and looked around. "Goodbye Daniel." She said feeling as though she was really letting him go so she could get on with her life. She left and closed the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Jonas' Date_

One very regular afternoon while SG-1 was sitting around on base, Jonas went to go visit Katelyn in her office. "Hey Jonas, what's up?" Katelyn asked with a smile as she looked up from what she was doing. "Hey, I've been reading about this Earth event called a date. It generally consists of dinner and a movie. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on one of these dates." Jonas asked in an excited tone.

Katelyn couldn't help but smile. "Sure Jonas. A date sounds like fun." Jonas' smile widened. "Great. When would be a good day for you?" Katelyn thought for a moment. "Today would be perfect. Neither of us have anything to do here on base. So wear something nice and I'll be back to pick you up at six if that's a good time for you."

Jonas smiled again. "I'll see you at six then." Jonas left her office whistling a happy tune. Katelyn smiled and shook her head at Jonas' enthusiasm. She continued with what she was working when she was bombarded with a particular memory of Daniel.

Daniel and she were at dinner at a nice restaurant as nothing but friends. They sat at the table drinking somewhat expensive wine and having a great time. After dinner, they went back to Daniel's house. It was her first time ever going there. When she walked into his house, she noticed it looked much like his office did with the various artifacts from digs and other planets. Katelyn laughed. He had many things from Egypt including many books lining his bookshelves. Daniel smiled at her obvious amazement. "Daniel, you must be the luckiest archaeologist alive." Katelyn said looking at something she knew he got off world.

Daniel smiled. "Why do you say that?" He asked. "Well first everybody thought you were crazy but you got the chance to prove you were right. You don't only have cultures from Earth to study, but the cultures of every planet we visit. It must be fascinating for you." Katelyn explained. Daniel laughed. "I guess you're right." Daniel led Katelyn to a couch in his living room. "Would you like something to drink?" Daniel asked as any polite host would. Katelyn smiled. "Sure." Daniel left to get her something to drink.

When he came back, he sat down beside her. "Daniel, could you teach me how to read Goa'uld?" Daniel was stunned by Katelyn's request. "Uh, sure." He smiled. He led Katelyn to his bedroom where he kept his references and pictures. He got them down from his bookshelf. Katelyn sat down on Daniel's bed. He sat down next to her. He began explaining the different symbols of the language.

Over the hours they ended up lying right on the bed. Their heads were lying against the headboard. They were still talking about the language when it got late and they both fell asleep. The next morning they woke up surprised by what happened, but since then, Katelyn regularly spent the night there when Daniel would teach her more of the Goa'uld language.

Katelyn went to the locker room to change back into her street clothes. She stopped by Jonas' office. "Hey, I'll be back at six. See you then." Katelyn said. Jonas smiled. "Okay I'll see you later." Katelyn nodded and smiled as she left. Katelyn walked off the base. When she got home she immediately went to her closet. She looked through it feeling nervous all of the sudden. _It's just Jonas. _She thought, granted there was some physical attraction ever since she met him.

She looked through her closet looking for her little black dress. She had found the one she wore to Daniel's memorial. She had a moment of thought when a flash of his memorial sped through her mind. She sighed. "I miss you Daniel." She said aloud then took out the little black dress she had been looking for. She found the high heels that went with everything.

She went to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. When she got out she dressed in the dress and began applying make-up. She did her hair and finally she was finished and began putting on her shoes as she walked out the front door. There was fifteen minutes until she was supposed to meet Jonas back at the base.

Meanwhile on base Teal'c was in Jonas' room helping him decide what to wear. "I don't know. She told me to look nice. What do people wear on dates here?" Jonas asked obviously nervous. "I have never been on a date here on Earth Jonas Quinn, but I would suggest a suit perhaps, or something similar." Teal'c responded. Jonas nodded and looked through his own closet.

He found some nice jeans and a light and dark blue stripped button-up shirt. He changed. "How about this?" Jonas asked Teal'c. Teal'c nodded slightly and said, "That looks fine Jonas Quinn." Jonas smiled and nodded when a knock at his door came. Jonas smiled again and opened his door to Katelyn's figure, which was accented well by the little black dress she was wearing. Jonas was speechless for a moment. Teal'c said what Jonas could not. "Dr. Warner you look well."

Katelyn walked into Jonas' room with a smile. "Thank you Teal'c." By then Jonas regained his ability to speak. "You look amazing." Katelyn smiled again. "Thanks. So you ready to go?" Jonas nodded and they waved their goodbyes to Teal'c. As they walked down the hall together they passed by Jack and Sam. "You guys look nice." Sam commented. Jack was momentarily speechless like Jonas had been. "Got big plans tonight?" Jack asked when he too regained his speech.

Katelyn smiled, but Jonas was the one who spoke. "We have a date." He smiled proudly. Jack smiled back. "Do you now?" Katelyn smiled. "Yeah, we'll see you later though. We have to go if we are going to get there in time for the reservation." They waved their goodbyes to Sam and Jack and they walked out to Katelyn's little car. They got in and drove to the same restaurant Katelyn and Daniel went to what seemed like so long ago.

They walked in and then led to a table. Once they were seated, they ordered some wine to start with while they decided what to order. Finally, they did order and their food came shortly after that. "Did you know when I first saw you back on my home planet; I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen." Katelyn felt herself warm in the cheeks. "Then you came to Earth and saw more beautiful women and decided I was just normal, right?" Katelyn asked. "No, even after I had seen the women from Earth, I still thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I still think you are and your personality adds to it greatly. There's something about you that I can't explain. It makes you different from others." Jonas explained.

"I'm different, huh?" Katelyn asked. "Yeah, you are, but it's what makes you such a great doctor and person. I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I know Teal'c noticed it too." Katelyn smiled. "Well, thanks I think." Then she laughed. "I didn't mean it as an insult. I think this difference about you is what makes you so likeable. Anyway, could you tell me about Daniel?"

Katelyn was caught off guard by the sudden question and she laughed. "Sure, what do you want to know?" Jonas smiled. "How did you meet?" Katelyn smiled at the sudden remembrance of their first encounter. "Well, I had come to the SGC with Major Davis after accepting the position on SG-1. I was standing in the briefing room with General Hammond and Major Davis when Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c came in talking about Jack wanting to be invisible."

Jonas laughed. "That is so like Colonel O'Neill." Katelyn smiled at the memory. "It is. When they walked in, I remember that I wanted to be close to them like they were close to each other. I wanted to be apart of their little family instead of just a co-worker.

Daniel accepted me into their family first I think, and I know I am now. When Daniel was dying, the way I felt and the way Sam, Jack, and Teal'c were the same and Daniel felt the same about all of us even though he had known Jack, Sam, and Teal'c longer than me."

Jonas flinched at the thought of that day he felt was his fault. "The point is, when that happened I knew I was really apart of their family. They all respected how hard it was and still is for me. They didn't act like I shouldn't feel so strongly about it because they knew him longer and better. In that short year, Daniel had become my best friend."

Jonas smiled. "Anyway, they were all extremely nice to me, but there was something I saw in Daniel that made me feel more welcome. I felt I had known Daniel a lot longer than I had. I knew he was a good person then and his actions have proven that. He has saved more than one planet by simply talking and taking action. He has done great things and I believe he still will."

Jonas listened intently. "You know what I think makes SG-1 and the SGC program so great?" Jonas shook his head. "We are all willing to risk our lives." Jonas looked confused. "We care about others above ourselves. We would die willingly to save even just one person. Every single one of us has that quality and I think it's a good one. I think that is one of the things that makes SG-1 so good. We all have to care about others above ourselves. We have to be able to risk our lives for every single person on our planet."

Jonas smiled admiringly at Katelyn. "What?" Katelyn asked suddenly self-conscious. "It's just that you're a very admirable person. You and the rest of SG-1 including Daniel make people want to be better. You are great role models to everyone."

Katelyn smiled. "You are apart of SG-1, you would be a role model too." Jonas smiled. "Thanks. You know I heard General Hammond talk about how not everyone is cut out to be an officer in the military. I think the number one quality is to care about others above yourself. I think he's right. Not everyone has that quality, it's important, and having everyone on SG-1 possess such a quality makes our team the best. Maybe, that's why we're the front line team."

With that, they finished their dinner. "Do you wanna dance?" Jonas asked. Katelyn smiled. "Sure." Jonas got up and took one of Katelyn's hands. He led her to the dance floor. They began dancing to a slow song played by a live band. Katelyn noticed the close proximity between her and Jonas. She enjoyed it much to her surprise. She hadn't been on a date she really enjoyed for a while. A picture was snapped then and the cameraman went up to them and gave them the picture. When they sat down from dancing they finished their wine, paid the bill, and left. They walked outside into the rain. They hadn't known it was raining. Katelyn wasn't upset by the rain, instead she began spinning in the sidewalk and the water poured from above her into her face.

The water was washing away her old life before she had started working at the SGC. It washed away all the hurt her parents and childhood had caused her. It washed away everything bad that she had witnessed. It washed away the empty feeling Daniel's death left in her heart. It washed everything bad away so she could begin anew. She still missed Daniel, but somehow as the rain poured down on her she finally felt at ease with his death. A thing she had only been trying to convince herself unsuccessfully before that.

Katelyn smiled at Jonas' soaked body. She had taken off her heels and began running for the cover of her car with Jonas quickly in tow behind her. She drove to the store. She and Jonas walked inside so Jonas could get something dry to wear. They laughed together as they walked down the aisles and smiled every time they looked at each other. Katelyn drove back to her house and led Jonas inside. "I'm going to change. You can go to the bathroom and change." Jonas smiled and nodded. He followed her to the bathroom as she went inside her room to change out of the renewing rain soaked dress.

When they had both changed, Katelyn put Jonas' clothes in the dyer to dry. They went back into the living room and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Cuddled in a warm blanket on the couch next to Jonas, Katelyn couldn't help but notice everything. She noticed the constant pitter patter of the persistent rain. She noticed Jonas glancing at her and oddly enough, she felt the want for him to hold her. It started out as a date for friends. A pity date to take her alien friend to see Earth a bit more. Now there was a growing need too hold and be held.  
The need grew too strong for either of them and Jonas took action. He grabbed Katelyn's hand, which had been laying in the place it was for that exact reason. She, in turn, laid her head on his shoulder, which brought on Jonas' arm around her shoulder and his hand rested gently on her waist. Katelyn lay on his chest with a feeling of satisfaction. Jonas and Katelyn ended up falling asleep holding each other and all night they didn't have the urge to move.

Katelyn slept in Jonas' arms unconsciously feeling happy. For the first time since she started working at the SGC, she might have a relationship that meant something. There was finally a guy she didn't have to lie to or worry about not spending enough time with. Katelyn couldn't help but feel, even in the tragic event of Daniel's death, that something great had fallen into place with Jonas. Katelyn, in her sleep, thought, _everything happens for a reason._


	14. Chapter 14

_~How lucky I am to have known someone who was so hard to say goodbye to~_

-Unknown

**Chapter Fourteen**

_My Best Friend_

Katelyn walked into the briefing room for their mission briefing to PX2-115. In about an hour, they would be embarking to another far away planet in their galaxy. When the briefing was finished and they were standing in the gate room looking up at the spinning gate Katelyn couldn't help but think about Daniel. It was well over six months since he had died and Jonas joined the team, but every time Katelyn stood in the gate room looking at the thing Daniel helped make work, she thought about the things Daniel helped make possible and every time, she felt the sting of loss.

The blue wave shot out horizontally toward the waiting SG-1 and settled back into the watery gateway. SG-1 ascended up the ramp and walked through the portal separating them from the rest of the universe. Katelyn opened her eyes and found herself looking at a very green planet. She walked over to Jack as she rested her hands on her P-90. She had gone through a lot of training in the years she had been at the SGC. Katelyn felt going off world like she did was training enough, but she obliged to the SGC's request.

They walked a little ways before they ran into a young man who was running the direction of the Stargate. He ran into Katelyn's arms. She held him as he spoke in struggled, shallow breaths. "They're here. They're here!" The boy said. "Who's here?" Jack asked the frantic young man. The man didn't respond. He had been shot in the back by a staff blast. SG-1 saw Jaffa coming from the trees. They had their answer as to who was terrorizing the planet. Katelyn gently set down the boy on the ground. She put her finger on the trigger of her gun and followed her team members. They moved slowly and silently until they came to the village. It was crawling with Anubis's Jaffa.

SG-1 waited in the cover of the thick trees shooting only when necessary. Eventually their position was made and they had no choice but to fight. Fortunately, there wasn't so many Jaffa that they could over power SG-1 and the people of PX2-115. The Jaffa were run down and SG-1 went to meet the people of the planet. The high counselors wished to meet the people who saved their village and their lives.

Katelyn came across a young woman who was crying. She stopped and sat by the woman. "Hey, are you alright?" Katelyn asked. "I think my best friend died." The woman sobbed back. Daniel's face flashed through Katelyn's mind. "I'm sure a lot of people died. What's your name?" The woman sniffed. "His name was Orin. He was going to the big circle to get help. My name is Areida." Katelyn remembered the first person they encountered, the one who died in her arms. "I'm so sorry Areida."

Katelyn sat down with Areida. "I know how you feel." Katelyn said empathetically. "No you do not! You are just saying that to make me feel better! How could you know what it is like to lose your best friend?" Areida yelled. Katelyn's expression went cold. "I know what it's like to lose a best friend. I lost mine when he didn't deserve to go just like yours. For four days, I sat and watched Daniel die slowly and painfully. For four days I watched him being tortured wishing I could help, but knowing every second that I couldn't. No one should have to go through that. He was more than just my friend, he was family. You have no idea what it's like never wanting to lose your family, but knowing every time you walk through that gate there's a chance you might. It's easy to put your life in danger because you know it's _only _your life in danger. It's harder to watch your friends put their lives in danger. People would rather die than watch their friends die. I know what it's like to lose a best friend wishing every moment they could come back. You cherish the memories yet they cause you pain. You walk past things that remind you of him. It never gets easier, but after a while, the memories make you smile rather than cause pain. So please don't tell me I don't know what it's like to lose a best friend because I do."

After Katelyn's speech she walked a short way to look at a lake glistening as the sun started to set. Tears began to fall. Areida walked up behind her and put her hand on Katelyn's shoulder. "I am sorry. I had no idea. I think you may have had it harder. At least I did not have to watch Orin suffer as you had to watch your Daniel suffer." Katelyn laughed. _My Daniel. _She thought

"I would have helped if I could. I'm sorry I couldn't." Katelyn said. "It is okay. You had no time. You saved my planet. You have no reason to be sorry." Areida replied softly. Areida and Katelyn sat in silence for a while until Katelyn heard a twig snap behind her and Areida. Katelyn turned around quickly pointing her gun in the direction of the broken twig. Jonas put up his hands in surrender and walked out of the trees. Katelyn lowered her gun. "Jonas, what the hell are you doing? I could have shot you." Katelyn said exasperated. "Sorry, I was just coming to see what you were doing." Jonas replied innocently. Katelyn rolled her eyes and smiled. Jonas smiled back. "Hey are you alright? You seem a little distracted today." Jonas asked walked toward Katelyn. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about Daniel a lot today."

Jonas' expression turned pained for a fleeting moment. "Oh, I'm sorry Katelyn." Jonas said. Katelyn wrapped her arms around Jonas' waist. "Jonas, not a day goes by when I don't think about Daniel. His death was not your fault and no one blames you. If anyone was going to blame you, it would have been me and I know you know I don't blame you at all." Jonas smiled and kissed Katelyn's forehead. Katelyn smiled and tightened her grip around Jonas' waist. Areida was standing behind them the whole time smiling. "Katelyn, when we get home would you like to go to dinner." Jonas asked. Katelyn smiled. "Dinner would be nice." Jonas smiled. He kissed her forehead again and then left to let Katelyn be alone with Areida. "I'll wait for you over there." Jonas said motioning over by the trees with his chin.

Katelyn nodded as Jonas walked away. Areida was still smiling. "Who is that?" Areida asked. "That's Jonas Quinn. He replaced Daniel. We're kind of dating." Katelyn replied. "He is very good looking." Katelyn laughed. "Yeah, I suppose he is, but listen I'm really sorry about Orin. It will get easier though. I promise you that. Good luck with everything." Areida smiled at Katelyn. "Thank you. Orin will always be in my heart and I could never forget him. I wish you the best of luck with your Daniel as well and with Jonas too." Katelyn smiled and waved as she was about to walk away she turned toward the young woman she had so much in common with.

"Hey, I know I should be the one taking this advice, but someone very wise told me that when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show it you have a thousand reasons to smile." Katelyn said. Areida smiled and Katelyn ran to where Jonas was waiting for her. This new life had given Katelyn many reasons to cry, the world almost ending, the death of people around her, the death of her best friend, the cruelty of the world, but it had given her more reasons to smile.

The memory making moments with her team, nights spent at Daniel's house, missions with happy endings, movie nights spent watching alien movies, pointless laughter, the special moments she shared with Jonas, the moments that simply took her breath away. Those moments where she could look back and smile overshadowed those moments where she would look back and cry or feel sad about the state of the universe. She was living her life through all the bad and focusing on the good. As it is said by many, life's too short.

They walked together for a moment then Jonas nudged Katelyn's shoulder with his and smiled. Katelyn smiled and they walked on to the Stargate and their waiting friends, their waiting family. Sam was already walking through the event horizon. "Race you there." Katelyn said and broke into a run. Jonas smiled and ran after her right into the Stargate. It closed behind him. He walked through the other end still running down the ramp. Katelyn, Jonas, and the rest of SG-1 continued on to the locker room to change.

"Dinner tonight at seven?" Jonas asked as they walked into the briefing room. Katelyn smiled as they sat down. "You're on." With that, they sat and began debriefing on their latest mission to PX2-115. SG-1 sat with General Hammond. They were more than team members; they were more than friends. SG-1 was a family that couldn't be torn apart. Even with Daniel gone physically, everyone felt he was still around somehow. In his ascended form, invisible to his still grieving friends, Daniel sat in a chair around the table looking at his family and smiling to himself knowing they were going to be okay after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_The Eye of Ra_

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and soon almost a year had passed since Daniel's death. The team eventually got used to everyday life without Daniel and slowly learned to live on without him. SG-1 had grown to Jonas being around, but that didn't stop the longing for Daniel to come home. Daniel's office slowly stopped looking like Daniel's office and more like Jonas's. Jonas had gotten fish. They went on many missions and thwarted many of Anubis's plans to destroy the Stargate and Earth. They found a medicine called Tretonin. It worked much like Teal'c's symbiote. Teal'c symbiote was taken from him and his pouch was stitched up. He took Tretonin everyday.

Katelyn walked past Daniel's office. _I guess it's Jonas's office now_. Katelyn thought to herself. She was on her way to the infirmary to help Janet. "Hey Janet." Katelyn said as she walked in. "Hey Katelyn. How are the missions going?" Katelyn smiled. "They're okay, Jonas is doing well." Janet smiled a sympathetic smile. "That's good. You miss Daniel don't you?" Katelyn felt a tear fall from her eye. Although a year had passed, it never seemed to get as easy as everyone said it would. "I do. I haven't talked about him to anyone in a while. I think about him all the time, but I go on with life like nothing happened." Janet walked closer and gave Katelyn a hug. "Every time SG-1 walks in here to get cleared I think about Daniel. I miss him too." Katelyn was crying now. "Is there anything I can help with?" She asked through breaths.

Janet smiled at Katelyn who was wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, we need more Tretonin put into administers for Teal'c to take on your missions." Katelyn smiled and nodded. Katelyn began putting Tretonin in administers when an Airman walked into the infirmary. "Dr. Warner?" Katelyn looked up and said, "That's me." The Airman walked up to her and said, "General Hammond would like to see you in the briefing room. He said it's urgent." Katelyn stood up. "Thank you Airman." The Airman nodded and left. Janet looked curious as to what General Hammond wanted Katelyn for. Katelyn looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

When Katelyn walked into the briefing room General Hammond, Jack, Jonas, Sam, and Teal'c were already seated around the table. "Take a seat Doctor." General Hammond said. Katelyn sat down. "What's going on?" General Hammond nodded to Jack. "This is going to sound crazy, but I saw Daniel. He told me about a very powerful weapon called the Eye of Ra. He told me it's on Abydos and that Anubis has located it. There are several pieces to this weapon and the Eye of Ra is the last piece. He has all the others." Jack explained.

Everyone looked utterly shocked. The first thing out of anyone's mouth was, "You saw Daniel?" Sam asked the question. "I know it sounds crazy, but he came to me." Sam shook her head. "I've seen him to, but I thought it was just from my memory or something." Everyone contemplated that for a moment then General Hammond broke the silence. "We can't let Anubis get that weapon. He could destroy us and every other planet out there. Go to Abydos and find it before he does."

Orders were given and SG-1 was in the locker room getting dressed. A half an hour later they were in the gate room and ready to go to Abydos. "I bet cha can't wait to see Skaara." Sam said to Jack smiling. "I can't, but I wish it were under better circumstances." Jack sighed. Within seconds they were on Abydos. Skaara was waiting for them. Skaara gave Jack a hug and said hello to Sam and Teal'c. "Who is this?" Skaara asked looking at Katelyn. "This is Dr. Warner, but you can call her Katelyn. She's new on the team." Skaara smiled at Katelyn. "Hello Katelyn. My name is Skaara. It is nice meeting you."

Katelyn liked Skaara. He was a very curious boy with a bubbly personality. She smiled down at him. "It's nice meeting you too Skaara." Skaara smiled again and then started looking around. "Where is Daniel?" Katelyn's smile faded and a tear fell from her eye like previously that day. Jack looked down. "He died." Skaara was heartbroken, anyone could tell. "Who is this?" Skaara asked in a sad voice. "I'm Jonas." Jonas said. Skaara smiled the best he could. "Hello Jonas." Jonas smiled back.

Jack told Skaara about their current situation. Skaara took them where they needed to go. As they walked there, Skaara told Jack he was getting married and asked Jack to be his Best Man. Jack happily accepted. An hour after SG-1 got there, Anubis's Jaffa started to take over Abydos looking for the Eye of Ra. SG-1 started their search in the various temples. Jonas began translating things that could help. As Jaffa came into the temple Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Katelyn had to hold them off.

The people of Abydos held them off as well. Anubis was threatening to destroy their planet; they weren't going to let him do what he wanted. They weren't going to worship false gods anymore. Daniel was there in his ascended form, invisible to the people around him. He was trying to help Jonas with the translation. He could read the tablet. It was in ancient, but Jonas couldn't read it. Daniel was getting so irritated with the fact that he couldn't help.

"How are you doing with that tablet?" Katelyn shouted over the noise of the guns. "Not so good. I think I'm going to resort to just looking around!" Jonas shouted back. Katelyn nodded and ceased fire. She started looking for the eye with Jonas. "Katelyn." Daniel said to himself with a smile. She couldn't see Daniel, but he could see her. The Jaffa were closing in when Jack shouted, "How's it coming?" Katelyn sighed. "Not good Jack! We can't find it!" Katelyn shouted back. When Katelyn went to look back with Jonas, she stopped. He was staring at something on the wall. "Do you think this is the eye?" Jonas asked. Katelyn tilted her head. "I think so."

Katelyn walked up to it to see if it came off. She pulled it off and it lit up for a moment. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is it." Katelyn said in a sarcastic tone. Jonas smiled at her. "I think you're right." Katelyn smiled. "Hey Jack, we found it! We found the eye!" Jack looked back for a fraction of second. "Okay." Katelyn was walking backward to grab her gun when she unknowingly stepped on transporter rings. As transporter rings were made to do, they transported her to the nearest rings.

The nearest rings were of course on Anubis's ship. She took out her zat gun, but before she could do anything, she was being dragged by two Jaffa. She was brought to Anubis. "Thank you for finding my eye." Katelyn gave him a look. "Your eye? No, see it's called the Eye of Ra and while I don't care for him much either, he's a hell of a lot better than you." Anubis didn't say anything. "At least he dies." She added under her breath. Anubis signaled his Jaffa to take the eye from her. She struggled, but the huge, muscled Jaffa over powered her.

Katelyn was about to be killed when Daniel showed up. "Daniel." Katelyn said breathlessly. Daniel started yelling something at Anubis. Katelyn didn't hear what he said; she was too busy beating the crap out of the two Jaffa trying to kill her. When she looked up Daniel was gone. He had vanished and Anubis was laughing. _Where did he go?_ Katelyn asked herself. Katelyn was suddenly beamed out of Anubis's ship. "He has the eye and Daniel was there and then he was gone." Katelyn said in a sad, but fast voice. Jack didn't say anything. Katelyn could tell something was bothering him.

While SG-1 was on their way to the Stargate, Anubis used the Eye of Ra and the planet blew up. SG-1 had barely made it through the Stargate before the pyramid they were just in was demolished and crumbled to the ground. Jack was quiet. "Skaara's dead. He ascended." Jack said quietly yet calmly. Skaara was so young. He was about to get married. He didn't deserve to go, especially at the hands of a Goa'uld. Katelyn thought back to seeing Daniel. _Where was he now? Was he okay?_ Katelyn asked herself.


	16. Chapter 16

_~Don't be dismayed at goodbyes, a farewell is necessary before you can meet again and meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends~_

_-_Richard Bach

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Amnesia_

SG-1 walked back through to Abydos. They didn't know what had happened. When they walked through everything was intact although they could have sworn it was demolished as they had so hastily run through to get home. They walked out of the pyramid to find everyone in that village on Abydos doing different things outside. Children were playing with each other passing a ball around. Adults were talking to one another. Jack saw Skaara. He ran to him. "Hi O'Neill." Skaara said in his normal bubbly voice. "Skaara what's going on?" Jack asked. Skaara smiled and nodded. "Anubis destroyed our world. Everyone died. We have all ascended."

Jack nodded slowly trying to take in all this information. "This planet was destroyed?" Skaara nodded again. "It was and when you go back it will be destroyed again. It was only brought back so you could come back and understand. After you go home you won't be able to come back again." Jack nodded again although he didn't quite understand, but when he looked up again all the people of Abydos had vanished. "It is time for me to go." Skaara said softly. "Goodbye O'Neill." Jack smiled and said, "Goodbye Skaara." Skaara gave one final wave and then he had vanished. "Time to go home." Jack said anguish hinted in his voice. They all nodded at him and they walked back to the temple from which they had emerged. They walked back through the Stargate ending their final trip to Abydos.

Not long after that final trip to Abydos did SG-1 find themselves on a planet they called P4T-3G6. Its actual name was Vis Uban. It was supposed to be the Lost City built by the Ancients. As they walked around the stone streets of the great city they were in, Katelyn ran into someone. She looked up and saw Daniel. She blinked a few times and when she looked at the man again, it was still Daniel. He was looking at her curiously. "Daniel!" Katelyn shouted and hugged him.

Daniel looked shocked. He didn't hug her back, but looked down at her like she was crazy. "Do I know you?" Daniel asked. Katelyn's heart sank. She was crushed. "Yes Daniel, it's me…Katelyn? Don't you remember?" Daniel shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know who Daniel is and I don't know who you are." Katelyn's breath caught as he walked away. She looked as though she was about to cry. _My best friend doesn't know who I am_. Katelyn thought. Sam looked sympathetically at Katelyn and rubbed her arm. "He'll come around." She said smiling faintly. Jack and Teal'c went to go talk to Daniel. Katelyn looked down at the ground like she had just lost someone she loved twice. A single tear streamed down. "It's alright. Once we get him back to the SGC he'll remember." Sam tried to reassure. Katelyn wasn't convinced.

Jack sat down with Daniel in his tent. "Daniel, you really don't remember us? You broke Katelyn's heart out there." Daniel looked at Jack. "I'm sorry; you guys must have me mistaken for someone else." Jack shook his head. "It's you Daniel. You're just missing your glasses. I think Katelyn has those back home." Jack sat and explained a lot to Daniel about whom they were and who he was. Eventually, Daniel decided to go back to the SGC with them. They walked through the Stargate and Daniel took as though it was the first time he had ever walked through.

Jack immediately took him to Dr. Frasier. She checked him out and all was fine. She confirmed he had amnesia. "It doesn't look like a severe case. I think you'll regain your memory soon Dr. Jackson." Janet said rubbing his arm kindly. Daniel looked confused. "The only thing you need is your glasses back. Dr. Warner has those if you'll go with her." Daniel nodded and walked to Katelyn. "Off to my office then. After that we'll set up a room for you and get some of your stuff out." Daniel followed Katelyn to her office. She slid her card and the door opened. Daniel walked in after her. She searched in her desk. "Oh, here is your ID and your security card. You'll need those." Katelyn said handing him the cards in question.

Daniel took the cards without looking. He was looking at the many pictures Katelyn had around her office. He saw one of Katelyn and him. A glimpse came into his mind. Daniel and Katelyn were at Disney Land. Katelyn was shoving cotton candy in his mouth. Katelyn was laughing and Daniel had his mouth open. He remembered what happened after the picture was taken. He closed his mouth and took the cotton candy from Katelyn. He shoved a piece in her mouth. "I remember that." Daniel said blankly pointing at the picture. "Do you remember who I am then?" Katelyn asked smiling. Daniel shook his head. "You're Katelyn, but I don't know what you are to me. I don't how close we are."

Daniel continued to look at the pictures. There was one of Katelyn and Teal'c off world. Teal'c was standing behind Katelyn holding his staff weapon. He didn't have a smile on his face, but Katelyn standing in front of him had a big, cheesy smile. Daniel laughed a little. There was another one of Sam and Jack standing together in their Air Force blues at attention. They were saluting something. The last one he saw was of Katelyn and Kaycee. "Who's she?" Daniel asked pointing at Kaycee. "Oh, that's Kaycee. She's my best friend. You met her once." Daniel nodded. "Found them." Katelyn said pulling his glasses out of a drawer. Daniel put them on."Will you grab that box and come with me. We'll find you a room." Katelyn asked. Daniel nodded, grabbed the box she pointed at, and followed Katelyn out of her office and down the hall.

Katelyn found a bedroom. She turned the doorknob and the door opened with ease. Katelyn walked in and motioned Daniel to put the box on the bed. She started going through it. She found a picture of Sha're and put it on the night table. "Who's that?" Katelyn smiled. "I'm not going to tell you. When you remember you can ask me if you're right. I'll tell you then." Daniel nodded. Katelyn set a few other things of Daniel's around the room. Most of them were artifacts from digs and other planets. Daniel sat on the bed and Katelyn sat next to him. "Here, these are some texts people can't seem to translate. It's been hard since you left. You have a knack for this kind of thing."

Daniel nodded in a confused manner. He laid his head and back against the headboard. Katelyn did the same on the other side and looked at the ceiling. Daniel smiled. "This is something we used to do a lot." He wasn't asking. He was stating a fact. "Yeah, we used to sit in your office or in a bed here or at one of our houses. You would translate something and I would watch and learn. I missed doing it while you were gone."

Daniel looked at Katelyn and smiled. "That picture…it's Sha're isn't it. My wife." Katelyn smiled and nodded. "Where is she?" Daniel asked innocently. Katelyn's smile vanished. "She died a few years ago." Daniel looked down. "Oh."

Katelyn smiled slightly. "It's okay Daniel." Daniel nodded and smiled. "I remember some times I had with her and you. I have a question." Daniel said. Katelyn smiled. "Ask away." Daniel smiled again. "Were we dating?" Katelyn laughed. "No, we're best friends, but we're really close. We're like brother and sister close, that's all."

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Okay, good. I was remembering correctly." Katelyn started laughing and soon Daniel joined in. Daniel and Katelyn continued to talk all night. Katelyn fell asleep next to Daniel.

When Daniel woke up the next morning he remembered most things. "Katelyn, I remember more. I don't remember what happened when I was ascended, but I remember most of before." Daniel said happily. Katelyn and Daniel announced this to General Hammond and the others. Jonas was happy for Daniel. "Looks like I'm going home then, huh?" Jonas said. "We could put you on another SG team." General Hammond said. Jonas shook his head and smiled. "Nah, it's alright. I had a great year here. It was an awesome opportunity, but I think it's time to go home." Jonas packed up his stuff and was on his way home.

He stopped in front of the Stargate. "I'm going miss you Jonas. I hope we see each other again." Katelyn said giving Jonas a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She would always remember the dates they went on and the year they were together. "I'll miss you too Katelyn. Thank you for the great year we had." Jonas said smiling. He said goodbye to the rest of the team. "Thank you all and Daniel I'm sorry." Jonas said looking down. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Daniel said reassuringly. "Feed my fish?" Jonas asked laughing. Daniel laughed too and nodded his head. "Of course." Jonas walked up to the watery door. He looked back and took one last look of what he was leaving behind. He waved and walked through.

Katelyn gave Daniel a hug. "So we still on for dinner?" Daniel asked Katelyn as they began to walk out of the gate room. Katelyn started laughing. "You actually remember?" Daniel smiled. "Of course. I couldn't forget dinner with you." Katelyn smiled. They had dinner plans for a week before Daniel had died. "Yes, we are still on for dinner." Daniel smiled. "How about tonight?" Katelyn thought for a minute. "Tonight is perfect."


	17. Chapter 17

~_The joy of meeting not unmixed with pain~_

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Upon Meeting Again_

Not long after Daniel was home and Jonas had gone back to his planet did he come back to the SGC. General Hammond greeted him as he walked through the gate.

"Welcome back Jonas." General Hammond said. Jonas smiled grimly. "Thanks, I just wish it was under better circumstances." General Hammond led Jonas to the briefing room where Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Katelyn were paged.

When Katelyn walked in, she saw Jonas and couldn't help but run to him and give him a hug. After all, Jonas was her only real relationship since she had started at the SGC. She still had feelings for him and wished he hadn't left. Jonas was equally happy to see Katelyn. He still had strong feelings for her as well that weren't going to go away no matter how much time passed.

After the exchange of hellos and good to see yous, everyone sat around the briefing room table to listen to what Jonas had to say. Jonas stood at the front of the table with all eyes on him as he told them of a problem with the Naquadria. No one knew what to make of it. The Goa'uld who occupied the planet over 3,000 years ago began a process to turn Naquadah into Naquadria. As the Naquadah turned into Naquadria, it posed a threat to Langara.

As everyone knew Naquadria was very unstable and as more was turned, the threat of Langara exploding grew. Jonas had come back to Earth to seek the help of the SGC and his old team, his old friends, his old family to help him save his planet. Katelyn and Sam had gone back to Kelowna to help Jonas try to figure out a way to stop the explosion before it was too late. Sam had left Jonas' office, which left Katelyn and Jonas alone.

Katelyn watched Jonas as he did his work. Jonas caught her staring and smiled. "What?" He asked. Katelyn smiled in return. "Nothing, I was just…reminiscing." Jonas smiled at that. "I miss you." He said quietly. Katelyn smiled sweetly. "I miss you too Jonas. I really wish you stayed at the SGC. We had amazing times. You helped me a lot." Jonas looked down. "Sometimes I wish I stayed too. I don't know how I helped you."

Katelyn laughed quietly. "When Daniel was gone I didn't know what I would do. You comforted me all the time when reality hit me. You also let me have a real relationship in God knows how long. You were the best thing that came out of Daniel's death. I never blamed you…I loved you."

Jonas was shocked by that last part. "You're welcome. I loved you too. I miss what we had." A tear dropped from Katelyn's eye. "I miss it too." Just then, a young woman with short, light brown hair walked in. She was saying something and then looked up to see Jonas and Katelyn very close to each other. They had walked toward each other while they had talked. The young woman looked pained. "Am I interrupting something?" The woman asked quietly. "No, Katelyn this is my assistant Kianna." Katelyn smiled. "Hello." Kianna returned the gesture and smiled. It was more of a menacing smile that said, 'Stay away from my man'.

Katelyn looked down realizing Jonas had already found someone else. Kianna began speaking again about the new readings she had just calculated. That's when Sam walked back in. "Oh hello." Sam said stunned by Kianna. "Hey Sam, this is my assistant Kianna." Sam smiled. "Hello Kianna." Kianna smiled the same smile at Sam as she did Katelyn. _Jealous much_? Katelyn thought. Jonas and Kianna had left for a moment. "Katelyn, are you alright?" Sam asked sympathetically. Katelyn breathed in. "Yeah, I'm okay. I don't know what I expected. We both needed to get on with our lives. We're millions of light years away…it's only logical."

Sam felt sorry for Katelyn. As the rest of SG-1 knew, Jonas and Katelyn had a relationship the last months Jonas was on the team. "It's hard to move on from something like that. We don't have much time for dating. Jonas was a good thing for you. I'm sorry." Katelyn smiled what she thought was a reassuring smile. "It's alright. I'm happy for Jonas if he's happy." Sam didn't look quite convinced, but said nothing more on the subject as Kianna and Jonas walked back into the room.

They began telling Sam the new information. Sam had concluded they needed to dig down to the vein and place a bomb. Jonas smiled because he had just the thing they needed to dig that deep. Jonas led Katelyn and Sam to something they called 'The Excavator'. It was a giant drill made to dig out Naquadria deposits in the lower veins. Sam was excited and asked if she could look at the systems.

Jonas happily said yes. Katelyn had followed her, but hesitated. "We don't need them. We can do this on our own." Kianna said to Jonas. "They can help, they will help. I trust these people. They're my friends; I trust them with my life." Jonas said almost proudly. "Looks like you trust Dr. Warner with a lot more than your life." Kianna said grudgingly. "We had something while we worked together." Jonas said not mentioning the fact he had loved her and probably always would. "I know. She's not over it though. She still has feelings for you." Kianna said. "Maybe, but that doesn't change how I feel about you." Jonas said kissing Kianna gently.

Katelyn about cried when she saw it. Why did she have to love someone so out of her reach. When Katelyn got up to Sam, Sam looked confused. "I want to know who designed these systems." Sam said as soon as Katelyn was within hearing range. "Why?" Katelyn asked. "These systems are very similar to Goa'uld design." Katelyn thought of Kianna. "It was probably Kianna who designed these. Didn't Jonas say she designed a lot of these systems?" Sam looked shocked, but agreed with Katelyn.

Kianna had left and it was just Jonas, Katelyn, and Sam. "Jonas, who designed the engines?" Jonas looked confused. "Kianna did. Why?" Sam looked down knowing there was something between them. "They are very similar to Goa'uld engines. Whoever designed them would have had to have a very good understanding of Goa'uld technology." Jonas didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. He told the police of Kelowna. They arrested her and she knew why. "What's going on Jonas?" Kianna asked acting her part completely. "You know what's going on." Jonas said sounding disgusted.

"Take her away." Jonas told the police. Jonas looked sad. Sam had left along with the police and Kianna. Katelyn walked over to Jonas and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's alright Jonas." She said trying to sound soothing.

Jonas put his arms around Katelyn as he had so many times before. "Thank you." He said. Katelyn smiled as she looked up at him. "You know Jonas I loved you and I still do. There will always be a place in my heart for you." Katelyn said. Jonas' look penetrated her soul. "I'll always love you Katelyn…no matter what." Katelyn smiled as Jonas kissed her. She remembered their first kiss and smiled.

It was that morning after their first date. They had woken up still on the couch cuddled together. Jonas woke up first but didn't move because he didn't want to wake Katelyn up. He sat there staring at her. She woke up not long after and smiled when she looked up to see him there. "Good morning." Katelyn said. Jonas smiled. "Morning Katelyn." He replied. For a moment, neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other. Jonas bent his head down and kissed Katelyn gently on the lips. She looked up at him stunned for a moment, but smiled, pulled his head back down to her level, and kissed him again.

Katelyn was brought back to reality when Jonas pulled away from the kiss as Kianna was brought back into the room with the police. Kianna's expression looked genuinely pained. Katelyn didn't know how. She was a Goa'uld. "I'm sorry for interrupting." Kianna said in a Goa'uld voice. She tried to sound like she didn't care, but you could tell she did. "Yes, what do you want?" Jonas asked. "I just wanted to let you know that you're going to need my help if you want to use The Excavator." Kianna said before walking off.

Jonas shook his head and looked down at Katelyn. "I have to go talk to the council about this. As much as I hate to say it, Kianna's right. We're going to need her. She's the only one who can keep up with the constant changes to keep from stalling The Excavator." Katelyn smiled and nodded. He kissed her one last time on the forehead like he used to before leaving. She felt good that he still felt that way about her. She savored those moments even though they were going to be short lived. He had a life in Kelowna and he wasn't coming back to the SGC.

Before long, with Kianna's help, Jonas, Sam, and Katelyn were in The Excavator heading toward the vein of Naquadria. Down lower they went, all the while Kianna kept looking over at Jonas, as he would glance at Katelyn and smile when she looked back like they were in third grade. Kianna was upset, but didn't let anyone notice it. Soon they got to a point where they could go no deeper and they were forced to stop. They still needed to get to the vein so they used some Tok'ra crystals. It was only big enough for one person.

"I will go." Kianna said. "It's only logical. My symbiote will protect me." Everyone nodded and soon Kianna was off. It seemed like hours as she made her way down to the vein. Eventually, she got there and planted the bomb. She was about done for. "Leave me." Kianna said. "Kianna we're not leaving you so shut up and get up here." Jonas said over the radio. Kianna began slowly back up to The Excavator. It took a while, but she got there and they got back to the surface faster than they got down there. Kianna was about dead. They took her back to the SGC where she got medical care.

Upon waiting for Kianna, Jonas stood in front of the Stargate. Katelyn walked in and stood next to him. "You miss it don't you?" Katelyn asked. Jonas looked at her. "Yeah, among many things I miss here." Katelyn smiled. "I wish you would come back." Katelyn said. Jonas smiled. "Maybe one day I will, but right now I think Langara needs me." Katelyn smiled at his words. "I hope so. It's hard to leave this place once you've been here doing what we do."

Jonas laughed. "You're right." Just then, Kianna came walking through the door. The Goa'uld had died and saved her life. She was herself again. Jonas pulled Katelyn a little ways away. "I'll always love you Katelyn." Katelyn smiled. "I'll always love you too. You were the first person I ever loved. There will be a special place in my heart for you so please don't make it too long before you see me again." Jonas laughed. "I'll visit every chance I get. Goodbye Katelyn." Jonas said before kissing her. Katelyn kissed him back. "Goodbye Jonas." She said as he walked back to the gate. He grabbed Kianna's arm to help her to the gate.

As he got to the event horizon, he turned and smiled at Katelyn. He waved back at everyone and then in a step he was gone, millions of light years away. Katelyn smiled as she walked to her office hoping she would see Jonas again soon.


	18. Chapter 18

_~Questions are never indiscreet. Answers sometimes are_~

-Oscar Wilde

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Interview_

Everyone was ecstatic about having Daniel back especially Katelyn. Katelyn wanted so much to call Kaycee and tell her he was back, but then she would wonder what was up. People don't come back from the dead in normal, everyday life. She was going to miss Jonas and wished her travels would lead her to see him again. When they were together, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time and she was grateful for that. He let her have a relationship without lies. She didn't know how long it would be until she had something like that again.

Throughout the year to come, nothing too interesting happened to them. To a normal person being thirty years younger, being in a space race, and having multiple people's personalities inside your head might be interesting, but the SGC and SG-1 deals with that kind of stuff all the time. One thing Katelyn loved about working at the SGC was that nothing was impossible. Anytime someone said it was impossible it would always be proven possible. As a doctor, Katelyn knew not many things were impossible and working at the SGC put hope into her heart. 'Everything is possible' Katelyn said quite frequently.

The only life changing event that happened that year started with a film crew and a man named Emmett Bregman there to do a documentary on the SGC. Mr. Bregman was in General Hammond's office getting briefed on what he was and was not aloud to do. "People around here aren't going to like you being here. They're not going to want to be put up on a pedestal by you." General Hammond informed Mr. Bregman and let him be on his way. Mr. Bregman started looking for people to interview. He passed by Katelyn's office. Her door was open. He knocked on the door. Katelyn was sitting at her desk checking her e-mails and looking through a medical book. "Do you mind if we have an interview?" Mr. Bregman asked. "Sure. Come in." Katelyn said.

Mr. Bregman instructed his camera crew and soon Katelyn was looking at a camera ready for the many questions that would be asked. "Dr. Warner…Katelyn, if I may. How did you come upon working here?" Katelyn thought. "About two and a half years ago some people in the military came to the hospital where I worked in L.A. and told me about this facility. They asked me if I would like to join. I said yes of course." Katelyn said smiling. "I see that you are very close with the other members of your team. Who would you say you're closest to? What's it like to be so close with the people you work with?"

Katelyn smiled and replied, "Well, yes we are all very close and we have a family feel to our relationship. In a hospital, you don't get very close to many people in that way, but here putting your life in others hands and them doing the same with their lives, you get closer. It makes it hard sometimes when they are hurt or lost. I would say I'm closest with Daniel. He's my best friend. He's my brother." Katelyn said proudly. "It must have been very hard for you when he died." Mr. Bregman started. "Uh, yeah, it was terrible. I didn't go home for days because I sat with him by his bed every minute I could. I was heartbroken and I wasn't ready to let him go. I missed him everyday he was gone."  
Mr. Bregman smiled. "Okay, so could you tell us how it is to be on SG-1, but also a doctor?" Katelyn nodded. "Well, my duty here is on SG-1, but when the infirmary needs my help and their dealing with a lot of death and injury from a mission it's my job as a doctor to help. I can help. I have the training. I can't just sit around watching when I know I could be out there helping, knowing that some of the people who died could have been saved if I were there to help instead of sitting around watching."

Mr. Bregman continued to ask questions. Eventually he left to find someone else to interview. Katelyn took this time to go find Daniel. "Hey, has Mr. Bregman talked to you yet?" Katelyn asked as she walked into his office. "No, has he interviewed you?" Katelyn nodded. "Yeah, just got done with it." Daniel looked curious. "How did it go?" Katelyn smiled. "It was okay. He asked me how I came to work here. How being on the team was and who I was closest to. He asked me what it's like being a doctor, but also being on SG-1. Things like that."

Daniel nodded. "Oh. I bet he asked how you felt when I died when you said you were closest to me." Katelyn laughed. "Who said I said I was closest to you?" Daniel laughed too. "Didn't you." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment giving each other a glare. "I did." Katelyn said sounding defeating. Katelyn got on Daniel's computer to finish checking her e-mail. Daniel was sitting at his desk looking at a book. "Hey, could you check my e-mail?" Daniel asked. Katelyn nodded and logged into his e-mail.

About twenty minutes later Sam walked into Daniel's office. "Did any of you do your interview yet?" Katelyn looked up. "Hey Sam, I did." Sam looked puzzled. "How did you do?" Katelyn smiled. "I did okay, why?" Sam still had the same look on my face. "Well, they told me I looked too nervous and so we had to start over again and then they asked me personal questions about my relationship with Colonel O'Neill. I froze up and I stuttered a lot." Daniel looked up. "What did you say?" Daniel asked curiously. "Well, our relationship is professional. I told that if we ever wanted a more personal relationship it wouldn't work because of our ranks and the nature of our job." Daniel and Katelyn started to laugh. "I'm so sorry he asked you that." Katelyn said still laughing.

Jack avoided giving his interview and Teal'c just sat in front of the camera looking his normal intimating self. Daniel cooperated. Katelyn was sitting in the back of the room while he was doing the interview. She was laughing so hard. Daniel was trying his hardest not to laugh with her. Katelyn walked into the infirmary after Daniel's interview and saw that Janet was doing her interview. Katelyn looked over and laughed. She was telling Mr. Bregman about all the things that happened to Jack over the years.

Soon Janet and Mr. Bregman left and went to the cafeteria. Once again, something happened which was very common. "Unscheduled off world activation! Dr. Fraiser to the gate room!" Walter's voice said coming from the intercom. Katelyn ran to the briefing room. There she met up with Janet, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. "Take SG-3, 12, 7, and Dr. Fraiser, get them out of there." General Hammond said quickly.

Jack nodded and they went to get dressed. Dr. Fraiser only went off world when they needed doctors very badly. As they walked to the gate room to depart, Mr. Bregman tried to stop Janet. "I'm sorry I have to go." Janet said rushing into the gate room with the rest of the teams. They rushed through the open gate to the infamous planet, as it soon would be known. Janet, Katelyn, and Daniel rushed to the wounded Airman that brought Janet's presence. He was shot in the back by a staff blast. He needed to be stabilized before being moved.

Katelyn and Janet worked on him. Daniel held the IV bag squeezing it to get the fluids to circulate. The Airman was frantic. He didn't think he was going to make it. The Airman asked if he could say something to his wife who was having a child soon. Daniel nodded and opened up his video camera. He started taping Senior Airman Simon Wells.

The leader of SG-13 and Jack were talking over rapid gunfire and staff blasts. They were being ambushed by Jaffa and they were running out of ammo. "We need more time to stabilize him!" Janet shouted over the radio. _We don't have the time_. Jack thought. He continued to shoot at the Jaffa. As he was moving for a new position, a staff blast took him off guard and hit him. He fell to the ground and wasn't moving. Sam saw this and started running to him, shooting anyone who got in her way. "Sir!" she shouted as they moved. "Colonel O'Neill has been shot by a staff blast!" Katelyn heard Sam's voice shout over the radio sobbing. Katelyn looked at Daniel. Her eyes were already wet from one death. How many more deaths of the people she loved would it take before they could go home?


	19. Chapter 19

_~They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it. Death cannot kill what never dies~_

-William Penn

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Between Love and Death_

Many people just came back from one of their most traumatic missions and they weren't happy to know a cameraman and an interviewer were waiting for them on the other side of the Stargate to tape their every move. Jack was shot and lying on a gurney. Tears streamed down Sam's face as she helped carry Jack's gurney through the gate. Daniel and Katelyn were nowhere in sight and neither was Dr. Fraiser or the SG member that was shot in the back.

Walking through the gate with people on gurneys was a slow process. Once they were back at the SGC people were rushed to the infirmary by the medical staff. Katelyn walked through the Stargate with Daniel and an unknown person on a gurney covered by a blanket. "Where's Dr. Fraiser?" General Hammond asked. Katelyn didn't say anything she merely shook her head and walked away. Sam ran down the corridor followed closely by the cameraman and Mr. Bregman. Sam's face was wet and her eyes were red. "Who died?" Mr. Bregman asked. "Get that damn camera out of here!" Sam yelled as she walked into the observation box of the infirmary.

Katelyn didn't even have a moment to breath. She was grief stricken, but she had a job to do. She worked on people as every other person on the medical staff. When she could finally sit down, she went to her office. Daniel walked in and looked at her with the same expression she had on. Tears wetting her entire face started to roll down past it. Her make-up was smeared everywhere. Daniel had a few tears coming down as well. He held out his arms for her. She immediately walked into them. She closed her grasp around the middle of his back. He held her tight.

Not many people knew who died, but it was someone really close to SG-1. The camera crew walked into Katelyn's office with the camera on and caught some footage of Daniel and Katelyn embraced. Daniel and Katelyn separated when they walked in. "What are you doing here?" Katelyn asked with bitterness in her voice. "I just wanted to know who died." Mr. Bregman said slowly. "You could have done that without the camera. Get out!" Katelyn said firmly pointing to the door. Daniel and Katelyn walked up to Sam who was still in the observation box. She looked horrid from the ambush and all the crying. Her eyes were swollen much as Katelyn's were. "Jack's all right, the synthetic plating in the vest saved his life, but Janet…she…" Katelyn couldn't finish her sentence.

Sam had new tears streaming down now. She was happy Jack was alright, but Janet. Why her? SG-1 ran into the infirmary. Jack was lying in a bed. "I'm glad you're all right Sir." Sam said still crying. "Me too Major. Who was it?" Katelyn looked down.

All through the years of being a doctor, she had to give bad news, but this seemed harder. She didn't know if it was because Janet was close to her and the rest of the team or what, but it was harder. She stumbled over words. "Janet." She finally got out. Jack's expression turned pained, as did everyone else's.

General Hammond didn't make them debrief just yet. Everyone needed to be alone. Katelyn shut herself into her office again and though she wasn't crying as much, she was grieving for her fallen friend. She held back her tears the best she could. She wondered what she was doing; she has always been around death. She's had a patient die before. She knew this job would mean friends and death, but she didn't know how hard it would be. When Daniel had died, he ascended and she knew he was still out there somewhere, but Janet wasn't coming back.

A knock at the door came. It was Mr. Bregman. "Come in." She said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Dr. Fraiser." Katelyn looked down. "Will this be on the documentary?" The man nodded. "Yes, I want to show the bonds people make around here in this type of work and I think this is a good opportunity." Katelyn nodded and the camera started rolling. "Where did you meet Dr. Fraiser?" Katelyn swallowed. "I met her here. We became really close friends the more we worked together, both being doctors I think made our friendship stronger. I owe her everything. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her." Mr. Bregman nodded. "Were you there when she died?" Katelyn nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Katelyn started. "Janet, Daniel, and I were out there working on an SG member that had been shot in the back. There was an ambush, but Janet's focus was on this man. He really thought he was going to die. Daniel had his video camera out because the man wanted to say something to his wife. Janet's words were caught on camera and so was her death. She said 'You're not going to die. You're going to live and your going home. You're going to see your wife again and your baby. You're going to make it out of here. I didn't come across the universe for you to die on me'

"The minute she said those last words a stray staff blast hit her in the chest. Daniel stayed with the man and I rushed to her. She was dead the minute she was shot."

Tears came faster than before. The interviewer stared at Katelyn. "How is this different for you than anyone else?" Katelyn breathed in. "In this job you don't want to make really close friends because you never know if anything is going to happen to them or not and if something does happen to someone that is close it hurts worse and it sometimes prevents you from doing your job.

"Although you don't want to make close friends here it's quite impossible. SG-1 is my family and if anything happened to them, it would be devastating. Janet was apart of my family as well. It's like seeing a family member die or knowing that a family member died. It's not a great experience at all, but here I think it's one you need to experience. It's never going to get easier, but at least you know what's coming. I'll never forget Janet and neither will anyone else. She was very special to everyone. She didn't go unloved or unrespected here." Katelyn said getting up and leaving the room.

It seemed a weight was just lifted off her shoulders and she felt better. She walked into Daniel's office. He was sitting there with a blank stare. Katelyn went up to him and gave him a hug. He was still sitting down. He cried in her arms. "It's okay." Katelyn tried to sooth. "We'll get through this one way or another. We always do."


	20. Chapter 20

_The average is the borderline that keeps mere__men in their place. Those who step over the line are __heroes__ by the very__act_~

-Henry Rollins

**Chapter Twenty**

_The Real Heroes_

Janet's memorial happened the next day. Mr. Bregman was taping it. Katelyn and Sam were asked to speak at it. Katelyn was first wearing the same black dress she wore to Daniel's memorial. Katelyn walked up the ramp once again in her tall, black high heels. "Janet was a phenomenal person who was dedicated to her job as a doctor and as a military officer. She died in the line of duty and though many people in the military have died in the line of duty, for Janet and anyone else who dies off world it's different. When someone dies off world, it's more than a country their serving and protecting, it's the entire planet.

"She died saving a man's life and making sure he was able to see his baby. Not only did she make a difference in this man's life and everyone else's on this base, but she also made a difference in this world, whether the people know it or not. Janet would have been happy. She died doing what she loved and what she was here to do. You can't ask for a better way to die. We will all miss her dearly. I hope where ever she is; she knows the impact she had on the people she knew." Katelyn walked back down the ramp as Sam walked up. She went and stood by Daniel. Sam had tears in her eyes, but she sucked it up and began to speak.

"What Janet Frasier's job was all about was to save peoples' lives. She was a great doctor and a great officer. Most times when someone in the military dies in the line of duty that's what we honor and while Janet did just that, her job was about saving people. I had a little help, but here are all the people who are alive today because of Janet Fraiser. Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Katelyn Warner, Senior Airman Simon Wells…" Sam went on with all the lives Janet saved. Janet's daughter Cassie stood next to Katelyn. "It's alright." She whispered occasionally. Cassie was crying, as was Katelyn.

Soon the memorial was over and everyone went his or her separate ways. Katelyn walked into her office and sat down on her chair. Daniel walked in and stood next to her chair. "What you said about Janet was nice. She gave me more than I ever gave back." Katelyn looked up at Daniel. "I know what you mean. She did everything in her power to keep us alive even when her medical training told her there was no hope." Daniel smiled. "I heard you spoke at my memorial. What did you say?" Katelyn smiled. "I don't remember. You came back though. Janet's not coming back." Daniel rubbed her arm. "Maybe not, but she'll always be here with us when we go on missions or when we're sick. She'll be here in our hearts." Katelyn smiled at him again and stood up to give him a hug. They sat there embraced for a while.

Mr. Bregman spoke to General Hammond. "I want to show this documentary to the base if that's alright. I think after what's happened it may be a good thing." General Hammond nodded. "Of course, I'll set up a time." Mr. Bregman smiled. "Thanks, but there is one thing that would make this documentary better." General Hammond smiled and nodded. Next thing Mr. Bregman knew he was in the briefing room with a camera set up on Colonel O'Neill ready for his interview. They went through the process and with some editing; the documentary was finished the next day.

General Hammond made it mandatory to see this. Mr. Bregman set up his projector where it would be projected into the gate room. SGC personnel sat in the gate room in anticipation as they waited for the documentary to start. The lights dimmed and the film began. An American flag appeared on the screen and then a picture of SG-1 followed by the other SG teams in chronologic order. They showed the other staff such as Walter, Siler, General Hammond, Janet, and people like that who make the SGC work.

Various pictures of teams off world crossed the screen in a sort of slideshow. Then Katelyn appeared on the screen smiling. "Well, yes we are all very close and we have a family feel to our relationship. In a hospital, you don't get very close to many people in that way, but here putting your life in other's hands and them doing the same with their lives, you get closer." That part of the interview was cut short, but still powerful. Next came Daniel. "Do you agree with the fact the Stargate program is kept a secret?" Mr. Bregman's voice asked. Daniel nodded. "I do. I don't think the world is ready to know all that we know. How would you feel if you were told everything you believed in was wrong? There would be riots and panic. For now, I think it's better that they don't know. Some people couldn't handle it."

Next was Sam. "What do you think about going to other planets?" Sam smiled. "It's exhilarating. I wish everybody got the chance to do what we do, to see what we see. There is danger, but the things we gain and learn, not only in technology, but also in culture and way of life is just amazing. We learn more about our existence. I'm glad I'm apart of this doing what I do with great people. I love everyone I work with especially my team." Everyone looked down when they saw Janet smiling on the camera. "Well, being a doctor here is exciting. It gives me a chance to learn things I never could if I wasn't involved with the Stargate program. I love working here and anybody here will tell you the same thing. We are here because we are the best at what we do."

More pictures showing happiness and sometimes sorrow. A glimpse of Sam's tear streaked face came next, as did Daniel and Katelyn embraced in sadness. Everyone felt the sadness of that day flood back. Jack came last. "What do you think of your team?" Mr. Bregman asked. "I have the best team in the world. There's a reason we are SG-1, the front line team. We are the best. Even when there's virtually no hope, we come through. I don't know if it is luck or we're just that good, but I will tell you one thing.

Jack paused. "Every single person on my team has a virtue that is absolutely necessary to do what we do." Jack paused again. "We care about others above ourselves. That is a must. You can't be selfish and expect to save a planet full of jerks all the time. Caring is one virtue everybody on this base has."

Next was Janet's memorial. "Janet was a phenomenal person who was dedicated to her job as a doctor and as a military officer." Katelyn's voice came again. "I'll never forget Janet and neither will anyone else. She was very special to everyone. She didn't go unloved or unrespected here." Sam's voice came again. "I had a little help, but here are all the people who are alive today because of Janet Fraiser. Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Katelyn Warner, Senior Airman Simon Wells…"

The documentary had many other interviews and things, but it ended with an over voice of Mr. Bregman. "The real heroes are those who fight and die protecting not only the United States, but the whole planet. We, the people of the world, humbly thank you." More pictures came across the screen and eventually faded out into black. Everyone began clapping for the documentary that was so unwanted. It gave everyone solace in the lives that were lost on that infamous planet. It gave people hope for the future.


	21. Chapter 21

_~Letting go has never been easy, but holding on can be as difficult. Yet strength is measured not by holding on, but by letting go~_

-Len Santos

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Moving On_

It had been a few days since the memorial of Dr. Janet Frasier. Mr. Bregman was gone as was his camera crew. He left a copy of the documentary with General Hammond to do what he wanted. General Hammond put it with the mission files. Only those with top-level security could view it. General Hammond knew SG-1 was still broken up about Janet's death. They were all very close especially Katelyn and Sam.

Sam and Katelyn decided to take Cassie out to lunch one day. General Hammond gave them a week of leave after what had happened. Sam and Katelyn picked up Cassie at school during her lunch hour. Cassie was taking Janet's death hard. Who could blame her? Cassie had a grim look on her face when Katelyn picked her up outside the front of the school building. Cassie waved to her friends and got into the back seat of Katelyn's Mini Cooper. "Hi Cassie, how are you doing?" Sam asked looking into the back seat. Cassie was looking out the window at the passing school. "I'm fine Sam, really." Cassie wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, Sam and Katelyn or herself.

Sam looked at her then turned forward. Katelyn was just pulling up to Olive Garden. "Are we going to have time to eat? I only have a half an hour." Cassie said. Sam smiled. "I called the school. You don't have to go back today." Cassie smiled slightly and nodded. Sam, Katelyn, and Cassie walked into the restaurant and a table was chosen for them by the host. A server came over and asked for drink orders. When their drinks were brought to them, they ordered. Twenty minutes later their food came. There wasn't much conversation going on. "Cassie, I know how hard this is for you. I lost my mother when I was about your age. It gets easier, I promise. You have people who care about you." Sam said.

Cassie's eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't say anything for a minute. "I know. It's just so hard. This is the second time I've lost my mother." Cassie said referring to when she lost her biological mother on the planet SG-1 found her on. "I know honey. I'm so sorry. You should never have had to go through that once, let alone twice." Sam said. Cassie picked at her food. Katelyn was quiet. "Cassie, I want you to know that your mom was an amazing person. She saved people and she died doing what she set out to do. No one could ask for a better, more honorable way to die than the way Janet died. She didn't deserve it. She deserved it least of all, but everything, I mean everything, happens for a reason. We'll get through this, one way or another. Janet's in a better place. Think about all the good she did and that she's somewhere happy. She wouldn't have gone if it wasn't time for her to go. Now, she's somewhere better and she's there because she fulfilled what she was supposed to do here and she did it before all of us."

Cassie was quiet for a minute then smiled. "Thanks Katelyn." Sam, Katelyn, and Cassie finished eating then they went back to Katelyn's car. Cassie was ahead of them. Sam stopped Katelyn. "That was amazing what you said. It even made me feel better about losing Janet." Katelyn smiled. "It's really what I think. With all that we see and all that doctors see, we have to think there's something better out there or what's the point."

Sam thought for a minute. "You're a really deep person Katelyn." Katelyn laughed. "Thanks." Sam and Katelyn walked to the car and they all went to see a movie at the IMAX Theater.

It was late and Katelyn dropped Sam and Cassie off at Sam's house. She figured Daniel might be home so she went to see. As she neared his house, she saw the living room light on. She parked her car and walked up to the front door. Katelyn and Daniel were so past knocking. Katelyn opened the front door quietly. Daniel was asleep on the couch. Katelyn smiled at him. She took off his glasses, draped a blanket over him, and turned off the light. She kissed his forehead and went to change. She always had a pair of sweatpants at Daniel's house to sleep in as she was there quite often. She went and lay in Daniel's bed, knowing he wasn't going to move from the couch.

She fell asleep thinking of where Janet might be. She otherwise slept soundly through the night. In the early morning, Daniel came stumbling into his room, found Katelyn sleeping in his bed, and knew she was the one who covered him with the blanket.

He smiled at his best friend and let her sleep while he showered. When he came out of the bathroom, he was dressed and clean-shaven. Katelyn was already awake and sitting up in his bed. She smiled at him as he walked out of the bathroom. "Morning, Sleepy Head." Daniel said. "Good morning Daniel." Katelyn replied getting out of his bed. "Sorry, I wasn't awake when you got here last night." Daniel apologized. "It's okay, I came unannounced." Daniel smiled. "You know this is as much your home as it is mine." Daniel said.

Katelyn smiled and nodded. They went out to the kitchen together to make breakfast. Not quite sure what else to do, Daniel and Katelyn went to the SGC. Katelyn changed into the clothes she wore the day before. She didn't bother changing since she had to change into the SGC clothing anyway. Sam was spending most of her time with Cassie instead of at the SGC, which was good for both of them. Teal'c was in his room just sitting there. Daniel went to his office to get something. Katelyn knocked on the door. "Come in Dr. Warner." Teal'c said. Katelyn entered. "I was thinking, maybe on Friday we could all go out to dinner somewhere nice as a memorial kind of thing for Janet. One last way to pay respects." Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "Alright, I'll go tell the others. Wear something nice." Katelyn said before leaving. "See ya Teal'c." Teal'c looked at a picture of Janet and sighed.

When Katelyn met up with Daniel again, she told him of her idea. He agreed and they told Jack and Sam. Friday it was. Katelyn made reservations. It was only about a day away. Katelyn stayed at Daniel's house those two nights. On early Friday evening, Katelyn got ready. She wore a red dress and Daniel wore something nice as well. Katelyn and Daniel drove to the restaurant where the rest would be meeting them. First to arrive was Sam and soon after, Jack and Teal'c. They ordered wine and food. Everyone looked at each other. "How are you all holding up?" Jack asked. "Alright." Katelyn replied between sips of red wine.

"I'm doing fine. Cassie, I can't say the same for." Sam said. "It was a terrible loss, but it is indeed a part of our job." Teal'c said. "It is apart of our job, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Daniel said. "Yeah, I'm doing about as well as you all are." Jack said as their food arrived. Before they began eating, Katelyn stood up. She had her glass in her hand. "I wanted to toast this wonderful night to Janet. She should have been here, but she's someplace better now. I read something the other day and I thought it appropriate. ' And in confronting death, we grow weak, but in that moment of weakness we grow strong. With that strength, we move on.' So, I say this is to moving on and moving past, something Janet would want for us."

Katelyn finished and held up her glass before taking a drink. "To moving on." Everyone said afterward and took drinks from their own glasses. Katelyn sat back down and they began eating. Their dinner topics came easily, most of memories of things past that have happened regarding the SGC. Everyone was laughing, like before. "Do you remember that time when Jack was aging so fast? We were so afraid to lose him, but seeing him old like that was hilarious, looking back on it, of course." Daniel said laughing. Katelyn hadn't been there for that, but she read the file. "You know I think one of the worst things I've been through was when Teal'c and I got stuck in that time loop. After a while, I lost track of time. It was apparently months. It got so boring after a while; we just started doing whatever we wanted. Teal'c and I golfed through the Stargate. It was a world record, I think. Light-years away. Do you think we could go into Guinness Book of World Records when the Stargate goes public?" Jack said.

Everyone laughed harder. "I don't know, Sir." Sam said. "That seems like it would be exploiting the advantages the Stargate has and will continue to give us." Sam laughed. Katelyn looked around and the people who came known to her as her family. So much bad had happened, but still they could look back on that bad and laugh. They could remember the good that came before and good that became because of it. Katelyn knew that somewhere Janet was out there watching, knowing that SG-1 and everyone else she had touched would make it without her and that they would learn and grow stronger from this unfortunate event. Katelyn knew that Janet was out there somewhere and that she would know they would get past this and move on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_How Much More_

Too soon did SG-1 go on a new mission to P3X-439. While there Jack downloading all the ancients knowledge into his brain again. Jack was in trouble once again of dying all the information was too much for his brain. Katelyn knew he had to do it, but why him. Why so soon after Janet's death did he have to do it? While the new doctor was checking out SG-1, Bra'tac warned the SGC that Anubis was planning to attack Earth…again. Was he ever going to give up? No he wasn't, was the simple answer.

In the midst of all of this, Dr. Elizabeth Weir replaced General Hammond as commander of the SGC. Katelyn felt as though her life was getting all messed up and that nothing was going to be the same again and she was right, it never was going to be the same after this. She didn't know, however, how good change could be. Everyone was leaving and once again their whole world was being threatened by a Goa'uld that seemed couldn't be stopped. The Asgard couldn't help because they had a replicator problem threatening their own planet.

As the days went on Jack got worse and soon couldn't speak English anymore. Anubis's fleet arrived to Earth. Daniel was trying to get Jack to tell them where they could go to get some Ancient weapons to help in the fight against Anubis. Jack was not very helpful, at least not directly. One day, as he was doing a crossword puzzle, Daniel happened to glance at it. "Jack, let me see that." Daniel said as he practically ripped the paper out of Jack's hands. Jack gave him a dirty look and muttered something inaudible.

Daniel looked at it more closely and saw two words that he knew were not of Jack's own doing. He went to find Katelyn and Sam to ask them about it. "I think Jack pulled a planet out of the Ancient knowledge. Proclarush Taonas. He has it in two different spaces." Sam took the paper from Daniel. "He's also got Uma Thurman for the space asking for a celestial body." Sam was clearly not convinced, but she trusted Daniel.

Once they got clearance, they were on their way to the mystery planet. Katelyn looked out of one of front window of the Goa'uld cargo ship. She gazed out, but wasn't really seeing anything. She was thinking about the first time she helped save the planet. She remembered the giant asteroid heading straight for Earth. She also remembered the deep feeling of helplessness when they thought they wouldn't be able to save the planet from the destruction the asteroid would cause. Katelyn walked to the other room and found something to sit on. Daniel followed her knowing something was wrong. He shut the sliding doors behind him and sat beside Katelyn taking her into his arms. At Daniel's touch, Katelyn immediately started crying. She didn't fully know why, but it just felt like the thing to do.

Daniel kissed Katelyn's soft head. Her hair smelled like coconuts. He loved Katelyn's smell. "What's wrong?" Daniel whispered into her hair. Katelyn quit crying and was trying to catch her breath. "It's just everything that's been happening with Anubis and at the SGC. I feel so lost. General Hammond is gone and he's not coming back. Anubis is attacking Earth again and I don't know if we're going to be able to stop him this time. He's like nothing we've ever faced. Jack is on the verge of dying again and without the help of the Asgard, we can't help him. It just seems to me that we've been too lucky in the past and that our luck may have run out and we won't be able to save Jack again, get General Hammond back, and save Earth again, let alone from Anubis. I don't want anyone else to get hurt for something that was our fault. I feel like we're the only people who should be put in danger to fix this." Katelyn said sadly.

"Listen Katelyn, things change. It's just apart of life, but I know things happen for a reason. Jack will be fine, he always is. These people fighting Anubis with us are doing it, not to clean up our mess, but for their planet. They're doing it to keep their world they way they want it to be. We can't do it alone. We need help and the people who are helping us know the risk and they're doing it because they want to help the same way we are. I can't promise everything will be okay, but I can tell you that I think it will be."

They hovered above the planets used the rings to get inside the dome. The planet had become a fiery ball of molten lava everywhere except a manmade dome protecting the Ancient Outpost. They had found an Ancient Outpost with a ZPM there. They couldn't get the chair to work, but when Jack sat in it and it started to light up. The universe came up as a hologram. "Find the other Ancient Outpost." Daniel said hoping Jack would understand him. Jack did just that and it was locating in Antarctica on Earth. Daniel laughed. "Let's go home." When they reached Earth again, they were flown to Antarctica. There they met with the pilots of the F-302s. Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was one of them. "Hello, Dr. Warner." Colonel Mitchell said his face lighting up when he saw her. He had read about her and all the other members of SG-1. He was amazed by Katelyn the most.

"Hello Colonel Mitchell. I wish you the best of luck up there." Katelyn smiled easily. Even with all that was going on, she couldn't help putting it in the back of her mind when she looked in Colonel Mitchell's light blue eyes and the easy going, cute features of his face. She felt an odd connection with him and was scared because she didn't know what it was and it had never happened before. She had never felt so at ease with anyone the way she did with Colonel Mitchell. She had only met him just then, what was wrong with her? Colonel Mitchell smiled. "I wish you the best of luck too." Katelyn nodded nervously and they went to the Ancient Outpost.

There was an epic firefight with the F-302s and the gliders. Jack sat in the chair and focused on what he wanted. A black substance flew through the sky. It tore threw the gliders and Alquesh. It tore through the mother ships and soon Anubis's fleet was diminished to nothing. Once again, they had saved Earth. How many more times could they, Katelyn didn't know. After the fight was over Katelyn was on the ice helping with the medical staff sent there. Colonel Mitchell had crashed somewhere. No one was around to help him. Katelyn soon found him. She got her bag out and started working on him. _Oh, please no. You have to be alright. You just have to be. _Katelyn thought as she worked. "It's okay. You're going to be okay Colonel Mitchell." Katelyn would repeat over and over. During that time, Cameron was unconscious, but somehow he knew it was Katelyn out there working. _Call me Cameron. _Colonel Mitchell thought and wanted to say, but was unable. Soon help came and Colonel Mitchell was taken away back to the states. _That's the last time I'll see him again_. Katelyn thought to herself. _He was charming._

Jack was put into stasis pod. He would remain there until there was a way to get the Ancient's knowledge out of his brain. The weeks after were hard. They were stressful and full of pain. Would Jack come back? Everybody asked that question. General Hammond didn't come back though. He was offered a position at the pentagon and Dr. Weir was still in charge of the SGC. Katelyn wasn't sure for how long though. She wished General Hammond would come back, but she knew he wouldn't. She also wished that when Dr. Weir did leave they would get another commander like General Hammond.

Katelyn didn't feel any better and the only thing she could do was talk to Daniel about it. She called Kaycee once, but that didn't work out. Katelyn couldn't say anything to her about what was going on.

"You know before everything happened I met this guy. He's a pilot. His name is Cameron. He's a Lt. Colonel in the Air Force." Kaycee laughed. "Still going back on what you said. How's it going with him?" Katelyn laughed. "I know, but I'll never see him again. He crashed his plane. I found him and I saved his life. He was taken to a hospital somewhere. I don't know where he's at. Why couldn't he be the one? He knows what I do. He'd be perfect. I wouldn't have to lie to him and he was cute." Katelyn sighed. "It's alright Katelyn. Maybe you will see him again. The world has a funny way of bringing people back together." Kaycee said knowingly like she knew about Daniel. "He would be perfect for you though. Oh, and I'm moving to Colorado Springs" Kaycee continued to talk to Katelyn. Katelyn was happy about that very much.

The only comfort Katelyn really found was being in the infirmary at the SGC or being with Daniel. Katelyn felt like Janet was somehow still around when she was in the infirmary although it wasn't the same with Janet gone, but she did feel some peace there. Janet may be gone and the life she knew and loved may be crumbling down from underneath her, but in that infirmary, the only thing that mattered was those patients. That gave Katelyn something new to think about that made it seem like things were as they were before, but unfortunately, things weren't the same and they never would be again, so questions kept coming to her mind about the twisted future. _What will happen in the days to come?_ Katelyn asked herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Time Travel. _

Over the months that passed, between Jack being out in that stasis pod and him being awakened, Katelyn was tortured by the changes happening at the SGC. She wrote a letter to Kaycee telling her thoughts on the changes going on in her life.

_**Dear Kaycee,**_

_**I've learned the hard way that things change. We always say how we wish things would change, but when they do we wonder why things can't just stay the way they are. I have to admit this time I don't want anything to change. I like my life the way it is, but like life has shone me so many times before, it doesn't matter what we want. Things either change or don't change on their own. While some things change, others don't. The things that are changing I would like to stay the same and the things that aren't changing are the ones I wish could change. For better or worse, I will change with the changes happening around me. I pray to God or whoever that these changes will turn out to be for the best. **_

_**With much love ,**_

_**Katelyn**_

Among the changes that made Katelyn rethink her life, Jack was awakened and with the Ancient knowledge, he made a device to help the Asgard with the replicators as the Asgard had helped the people of Earth so many times. Jack was promoted to Brigadier General and was asked to be the commander of the SGC. As his first act of business, Sam was promoted to Lt. Colonel. Katelyn was happy for Sam and Jack. "You know the SGC couldn't ask for a better commander, but it's going to be weird not having you on the team going with us to search far away planets." Katelyn said. Jack smiled. "Thanks Katelyn. I'm really going to miss that. You know we never went on the fishing trip you promised." Katelyn smiled. "We'll have to go on it soon then." Jack nodded.

When they were on leave again Katelyn, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and Jack went to Jack's cabin in Minnesota. They took a seat on the dock and around the pond. They cast out their fishing poles and waited. "There's no fish in here are there?" Sam asked. Jack smiled. "No, but it's very soothing just to sit here and relax." Daniel and Katelyn smiled. "After all that has happened recently, yes it is." They all sat there for hours not thinking about the constant threat to their planet.

Over the year that came and went quickly, many things happened. Kaycee had come to live in Colorado Springs. Daniel met a woman named Vala. She almost high jacked the Prometheus. Daniel almost died again by the hands of replicator Carter. Anubis was finally defeated by the help of Oma Desala. Sam's father died. He chose to go when Selmak, his symbiote, did. Katelyn was sitting in Daniel's office talking to him about going to Atlantis. He got a phone call. As he answered the phone, Katelyn waited quietly. "No, I didn't. I just spoke to her a few months ago." Daniel said. "Thank you, I'll be there." Daniel hung up the phone and looked at Katelyn with a surprised look on his face.

"Catherine Langford died last week." Daniel said. Katelyn looked surprised as well. Daniel was granted permission to go to her funeral. When he came back he had a whole bunch of boxes waiting for him in his office. "Her granddaughter said there were only a few things." Daniel said looking at the mountain of boxes covering his office. "Looks like her whole collection to me." Katelyn laughed as she spoke. "Want to help me sort this?" Daniel asked. Katelyn smiled back. "Actually you know, I just realized, I've got some things to do. I'll see you later Daniel." Katelyn said laughing again as she walked away. Daniel smiled in her direction before walking into his office.

Hours later he called everyone in. "So, I was looking through some things and this first addition book caught my interest. As I was flipping through the pages I saw this."

Everyone looked at the picture Daniel was holding up. "It appears to be a Zero Point Module." Teal'c said. Daniel smiled. "Exactly." Sam looked puzzled. "Daniel, extensive sweeps were done all over the world looking for the same energy readings the ZPM in Antarctica gave off. We found none in Giza. If it is there then it's probably depleted." Sam said. Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so. According to this book, it was used for ceremonial purposes only. Ra probably didn't even know what it was." Teal'c spoke next. "Could Ra not have just taken it with him?" Teal'c asked. "In which case, it could be anywhere." Sam finished.

Daniel looked up. "We don't know where it is now, but we do know where it was. Giza, Egypt 3,000 B.C." The room went quiet. "You can't be serious." Sam asked. They all knew what Daniel was thinking. He wanted to use the time machine they found on the planet the Tok'ra had sent Harry Maybourne to. After much debate, a little persuasion, and the President's orders, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Jack, and Katelyn were sitting in the time machine getting ready to launch it into space. Once they were there, Jack thought very hard about the year he wanted to go. "3,000 B.C." Daniel kept repeating. "Thanks, I think I got it Daniel" Jack said irritated, before thinking about it so hard that there was a slight lurch of the time machine.

"Did it work?" Jack asked looking around. Daniel and Katelyn looked out the windows. "I don't know." Sam said looking out as well. Daniel nodded. "It did. The constellations are different." Daniel said. Jack smiled. "Awesome. Let's get down there." Jack said as he flew the ship down to the coordinates of Giza, Egypt. They landed in a secluded area. They put robes on over their clothes that were similar to the robes Daniel wore while he lived on Abydos. Jack put on the cloak the ship possessed and they walked a little way to the nearest village. Daniel went to talk to someone. He came back and looked at his team.

"My Ancient Egyptian is kind of rusty, but I got the jist of what he was saying. There will be some sort of tribute to Ra tomorrow. We're allowed to accompany the brothers that are doing it. We can look through Ra's temple that way." Jack nodded. "This man said we could stay with him tonight." Daniel said nodding to the man he was talking to. They walked toward the man and he led SG-1 to his tent. Jack told them to get some sleep and so they did to get ready for their mission the next morning. The night was a bit chilly, but quickly warmed when the sun came up early the next morning.

They walked to the temple with the brothers who were giving Ra the tribute. They stood in the back not making a sound as they watched Ra decline the tribute and kill one of the brothers. The other brother ran out of the temple as Ra got up and left dramatically.

SG-1 took that as their chance. They snuck around the temple trying to stay out of the Jaffa's sight. Jaffa were allowed into the treasure room, which is where they suspected the ZPM would be. As a single Jaffa walked by, Teal'c came up behind him and clunked him hard on the head. He took the outfit of the Horus Guard and put it on. They zatted him three times so he disintegrated and wouldn't be seen to blow their operation.

Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Katelyn waited in anticipation until a Horus Guard came clunking around the corner up to where they were hiding. They didn't say anything to him for a moment, but then he pulled out the colorful ZPM. It was none other than Teal'c. Jack smiled. "Good job T." He said clapping him on the shoulder. "Now let's get the hell out of here." He said as he led SG-1 out of the temple back to the Ancient ship, but there had been a sandstorm during the night and it was apparent there was something under the sand. The Horus Guard were sent to check it out. "That can't be good." Daniel said looking down at the curious faces of Ra's Jaffa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_A History Changed_

Back in the future General Hammond watched a video showing people he had never met. He sent Major Davis out to retrieve these people and bring them back to Cheyenne Mountain Complex for questioning.

Dr. Samantha Carter was in her boss's office wanting so much to tell him off. He had stolen her ideas and passed them off as his own, but Samantha knew she couldn't do it. She had always been too much of a chicken to stand up for herself. Her boss walked into his office and looked Samantha over. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind geeky glasses. She wore a brown skirt and black flats. She had a light pink shirt underneath a jacket that was an ugly shade of brownish green. Her bangs were pulled back into a big butterfly clip. She wore no makeup and looked at the ground when she spoke, absolutely brilliant, but unsure and unconfident of herself.

"You wanted to see me?" Her boss asked. "Y-yes, I was hoping t-to talk to you about my latest project." She always stuttered when she was nervous. Before her boss could reply, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He shouted. Major Davis walked in. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" Major Davis was looking at Samantha. "Of course, Samantha could you give us a moment?" Her boss asked. "Actually, it's Dr. Carter we wanted to speak with." Major Davis said motioning her out into the hall. Samantha followed them sheepishly looking down at the floor.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, a talented linguist, an archaeologist, and an anthropologist sat giving a lecture on the importance of English salutations to a group of foreigners learning how to speak English. He had lost his credibility as an archaeologist when he wrote of the Egyptian pyramids being landing pads for alien mother ships. Naturally, he got laughed at and no one hired him after that. So there he sat, teaching foreigners how to speak English. He knew countless other languages, but this was the only job he could get. It was tragic; someone of Daniel's intellect got stuck teaching English. Major Davis walked into Daniel's classroom. "Dr. Jackson, we need you to come with us." Major Davis said. "It's a matter of National Security." Daniel was surprised, but walked with them freely. Daniel had long, greasy looking hair and big, round glasses. He had green slacks and a tucked in beige shirt. He had skipped a loop on his belt and his pants were much to high.

"Ted!" Katelyn Warner called out in the waiting room of the family clinic she worked at. She walked an old man back to an exam room. "Alright Ted, what are we seeing you for today?" She asked. "I'm having joint pain." Ted said in a raspy voice.

Katelyn smiled. "Alright, I'm just going to take your pulse and your blood pressure." Katelyn found his pulse on his wrist and looked at her watch. After that she took his blood pressure. When she was finished she wrote it on the chart. "The doctor will be right in, Ted." Katelyn had applied for medical school. She didn't get accepted, however, so she resorted to nursing school. She was still squeamish about some things so she decided on a nice eight to five job at a family medical clinic.

As she walked out of Ted's room she saw Major Davis. Katelyn walked over to him. She wore modest scrubs. The bottoms were green and the top had little smiling frogs on them. She wore a green stethoscope around her neck and her dark hair was pulled up in a tight bun. She wore too much makeup and black rimmed glasses. "Can I help you?" She asked politely. "Are you Katelyn Warner?" Major Davis asked. "Yes, I am." She replied warily. "You need to come with us." He said. Katelyn looked into his eyes and knew she had to whether she wanted to or not.

Retired Colonel Jack O'Neill sat on his boat. His hair was grey and stubble was growing on his face. He wore khaki pants and a black belt. He had on a wife beater with a Hawaiian print shirt over the top. Colonel Samuels walked down the dock to his boat. "Jack O'Neill." Samuels said. Jack looked up to see him. "What d'you want?" Jack asked sourly. "We need you to come with us." He said. Jack went back to his work. "No, I'm retired." He said. "It's a matter of National Security." Samuels said. "All the more reason for me not to go." Jack said as he started his boat and sped off leaving Samuels on the dock.

Back at Cheyenne Mountain Complex Daniel, Samantha, and Katelyn sat around a table waiting for General Hammond. Eventually, he came in and gave each of them two folders. "Not too long ago we found a box in a dig in Giza containing a camera. It was different then our models are, but we managed to charge up the battery. It explained some really…strange things." General Hammond explained as he sat down. "Why are you telling us this stuff?" Katelyn asked. General Hammond looked at her and pressed play. "Watch." He said simply. Daniel appeared on the screen. "This is going to be a log of how our lives should be in the future if we haven't changed it. So here it goes. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Dr. Catherine Langford told me of the Stargate Program in 1996 where she invited me to work on the project. We eventually went to a planet called Abydos. I fell in love there and was married to a woman named Sha're. She was captured by Apophis and turned into a Goa'uld. She was killed a few years later. My best friend is Katelyn Warner." The camera turned to Katelyn. She nodded happily at it.

Katelyn looked at Daniel in confusion. He looked back and shrugged his shoulders. They continued watching the video. "You go next Katelyn." Daniel said as she got in front of the camera. "Uh, hi. My name is Dr. Katelyn Warner. My specialty is Emergency Medicine. My mom's an alcoholic and my dad wasn't home much when I was a kid although we talk regularly now. My best friends are Kaycee Collins and Daniel Jackson. Here you wave too." Daniel waved. "Anyway, I've only been in love with one man, an alien named Jonas Quinn. SG-1 is the only family I've ever known. If any of this is different in the slightest way, then we messed something up and it's your job to fix it."

Samantha went next. "Hi, I'm Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. I'm an officer in the Air Force and an astrophysicist. My mother died when I was a teenager. My dad died not too long ago. He was blended with a Tok'ra named Selmak. Uh, I think that about covers it for me." An alien named Teal'c came on next talking about how the Jaffa were gaining their freedom, but no one knew who he was. "I think you should say a few things too Jack." Daniel said.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill. I command the SGC now that General Hammond is gone. Sunday night is football and there are no fish in my pond." Jack said. "There, is that enough?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded. "Yeah, that's good." He said. General Hammond stopped the video there. "It just goes on to say how the Stargate works and where they found it and other things like that." General Hammond informed them. They were all extremely confused. Katelyn knew a girl named Kaycee once in high school. Kaycee annoyed the crap out of her, she couldn't understand how they were best friends. She also didn't understand how her mom could be an alcoholic. She never touched the stuff.

The next file General Hammond went over was about the Stargate. "We looked at the coordinates Dr. Jackson gave us on the video for the Stargate, but it wasn't there. Dr. Jackson mentioned there was a second gate in Antarctica, but we don't know where. We were hoping you could help with that." General Hammond said. "Excuse me, General. I get why Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter are here, they can help, but why am I here?" Katelyn asked. "You're on the tape so you must be important." General Hammond said as he got up and walked to his office. Daniel, Samantha, and Katelyn walked out of the briefing room. "Do you want to get some lunch?" Daniel asked. Samantha nodded and Katelyn just smiled. They walked to the cafeteria. "Can you believe this?" Katelyn asked. "It's pretty amazing. Haven't you ever felt you wanted more. I think this is it. This is the way our life is supposed to be. We're team mates." Daniel said.

Katelyn looked at him. "I don't know. Where's this Jack O'Neill? Why isn't he here with the rest of us?" She asked. Samantha just shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't we go find him. You know they probably won't let us go on the mission to Chulak to get Teal'c. They are just going to use us to get the information they need. Maybe this General O'Neill will put in a good word for us and we can come with." Daniel said. Daniel had a point. After lunch, Daniel and Samantha went their separate ways to try and help find the second gate. For a reason unknown to Katelyn, she drifted toward the room Daniel was doing translations in. She knocked on the door although it was open. "Mind if I come in?" She asked. Daniel smiled. "Please." He said motioning her in. She walked in and sat on an empty chair. "Find anything?" She asked. Daniel smiled. "I've been watching…me, I guess, on the tapes. Everything he said, it's just amazing." Daniel said.

"It's kind of weird, don't you think?" Katelyn asked. "What?" Daniel asked. Katelyn smiled. "I mean look at the way you look on the tape and now and the way Dr. Carter looks. Things are different. I'm only a nurse. On that tape I'm an ER doctor. I could never be an ER doctor. I'm too squeamish." Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Maybe, the people on that tape are who we're supposed to be. They are the people they are because of the things that happened in their lives. Our lives shape who we are. Maybe because your mom was an alcoholic in that timeline you became stronger and followed your dreams." Daniel said wisely. Katelyn looked at him and smiled. She could understand why her and Daniel were good friends in that timeline. Samantha ran into the room Katelyn and Daniel were in. "I've found the second gate!" She said.

They all got up and took this information to General Hammond. He took the information and had the second gate there in a matter of hours. "Thank you for your help. We can arrange for a jet to take you home." General Hammond said to all of them.

Of course it would happen. Why would they have thought anything less. They were getting sent home. Their work was finished. They took that time to go find Jack O'Neill. Maybe, just maybe he would stick up for them. They found him on a small, dangerous looking boat. "Jack O'Neill?" Katelyn asked. "Who wants to know?" He asked back taking a swig of beer. "My name is Katelyn Warner. We were hoping we could talk to you." He nodded. "You have to take a ride on my boat." Katelyn grimaced. "Okay." They each got on. "Okay, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. They explained what they learned from the tape and other things. "We're a team Jack." Daniel said. "So you say." Jack said pointing at him with the tip of his beer bottle.

"Just come back with us and we can show you everything." Daniel pleaded. Jack shook his head. "What you're saying is crazy." Katelyn smiled. "Maybe, but it's all completely true. Are you going to pass up a chance to find out if it is or not? How much would you regret if you never took the chance to see? We're talking about traveling to other planets. How could you pass something like that by?" Katelyn asked. Jack studied Katelyn for a moment. "If I come with you and find out all this is real and the chance to go to other planets is real, what do you get out of it?" Jack asked.

"Well, we're only scientists after all. They won't let us go to help this SG-1, but you'll probably be put in charge of the team that's going. All we want is the chance to go. We're on that tape just like you are. We're apart of that team just like you are. You might be able to convince them to let us go with you guys." Katelyn said softly. Jack nodded. "I'll go and I'll see what I can do." Katelyn smiled. "Thanks Jack. You don't know how much this means to us." She said looking at Daniel and Samantha. Jack smiled as he watched the three mysterious people get off his boat and walk down the dock together.

Jack was in General Hammond's office. "Look, all I'm saying, Sir, is that they should have the opportunity to go. They were on that video and they know the most about this technology. Just give them a chance." Jack asked standing by his word. "I don't understand why you feel so strongly about this. They don't have any training. If you insist they go, you'll be solely responsible for them and their actions." General Hammond said. Jack smiled. "Thank you, Sir." He said leaving the office.

Jack, Katelyn, Daniel, and Samantha got suited up. Major Kawalsky stood in the hallway. "Hey Jack, I heard you were running this operation." He said smiling. "It's Colonel, Major." Jack replied. Kawalsky smiled. "You're retired." Jack looked sternly at him. "Not anymore." Major Kawalsky straightened up. "Sorry, Sir." Jack smiled. "It's alright Kawalsky. There's nothing right with this mission anyway." Kawalsky smiled and nodded to Katelyn, Samantha, and Daniel. "Why are you taking them? They don't look military." Jack looked back at them fiddling with the different guns. "Katelyn's a nurse, Samantha's an astrophysicist, and Daniel's an archaeologist. They were on the original tape with me. I figure they might be useful. There's a reason these people were on the front line team." Major Kawalsky didn't look persuaded, but didn't say anything. They continued to the room where the gate was put. They recovered the Ancient ship in Giza and used that to dial the gate. They dialed to Chulak.

A wave of blue substance shot horizontally out of the gate. Everyone jumped back slightly at the unexpected reaction of the gate. The wave settled back down into a gateway of what looked like water. Jack was in the driver's seat getting ready to fly the Ancient ship through the gate. He had the Ancient gene and was the only one who could do it according to the video. He thought very hard on what he wanted to do and soon the ship took off "Godspeed." General Hammond said as they flew through the gate thousands of light-years away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Meeting Myself_

They appeared on the other side of the gate flying through the sky. The planet looked much like Earth, although it was greener and less modernized. They got out of the Ancient ship and walked forward to where they might find a village. Their objective was to find Teal'c, the alien called a Jaffa from the tape. They walked forward until they were captured by what they assumed were more Jaffa people. They were put into a large cell. Their vests and weapons were taken from them as well as Daniel, Katelyn, and Samantha's glasses.

Katelyn sat by the barred doors of the cell they occupied. A tall, muscular man walked by the cell and looked in. Katelyn recognized him as Teal'c from the video. She smiled. They found what they went to Chulak to find. "Teal'c?" She asked. The Jaffa looked curiously at her. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Hand me Daniel's bag and I'll show you. We have a tape." Katelyn said pointing to the bag she knew was Daniel's. Teal'c pointed his staff weapon at Katelyn. She raised her hands up in surrender. "Whoa, I just wanted to show you how we know who you are." Katelyn tried to sooth. Teal'c didn't give in. He glared at Katelyn another second before another Jaffa came up and whispered something in his ear.

Teal'c nodded in conformation. He slid open the cell doors and pointed at Daniel. "You, come with me." Daniel crept forward where Teal'c roughly grabbed his arm and shoved him out and into the hall. The other Jaffa shut the door behind Teal'c and Daniel. About ten minutes later Teal'c came back to the cell and told the other Jaffa to leave. Teal'c was the First Prime to his "god" Apophis so he had complete authority over the other Jaffa. Once the other Jaffa was gone, Teal'c grabbed the bag that held the camera. He brought it up to Katelyn. "Show me." He said. Jack, Kawalsky, and Samantha came up to the door as Katelyn pressed play to show Teal'c speaking.

"Greetings, I am Teal'c of Chulak. I first started working at the SGC with SG-1 some eight years ago. Since then a Jaffa rebellion has mounted and we are gaining our freedom. My son, Rya'c, has become a strong leader in the rebellion. He is now married to a woman named Corinne. I have made great friends in my time with the Tau'ri." He watched as the other members of SG-1 spoke on the tape as well. "What kind of trickery is this?" Teal'c asked. Katelyn smiled. "That's the beauty of it, this isn't a trick. It's all completely true." Katelyn said.

Teal'c contemplated for a moment. He looked at Jack, Samantha, Katelyn, and Kawalsky. "I believe you." Teal'c said. He was about to let them go when another Jaffa came toward the cell with an out of it Daniel. The Jaffa threw Daniel into the cell and left. After the Jaffa was gone, Teal'c opened the cell and let them all out. He planned to go with them. They all ran for the ship, which was hidden behind bushes and shrubs. Without any warning at all, Teal'c turned on Daniel. He eyed Daniel menacingly. "What?" Daniel asked. A moment later, with no warning, Teal'c shot Daniel in the chest with his staff weapon. Kawalsky was the first one to point his weapon at Teal'c. Teal'c put his hands up in surrender. "Why did you do that?" Jack asked. Samantha was frozen with shock.

Teal'c looked straight ahead with no emotion in his eyes. "He was a Goa'uld. I suspect Apophis implanted Daniel with his symbiote when Daniel wouldn't give up the knowledge he possessed." Everyone looked at Daniel in surprise. As he took his dying breath, his eyes glowed yellow. They knew Teal'c was telling the truth. "Kawalsky put your weapon down." Jack ordered. Kawalsky reluctantly did what he was told. Just then, staff weapon shots were fired in the background. "I believe we should move." Teal'c said. Everyone began running toward the ship again. They got there in the nick of time. Everyone boarded leaving Kawalsky the only one left. "Go!" He shouted.

Jack wouldn't leave without him. Kawalsky was shot by a Jaffa and crumbled to the floor. That was it; Jack had no choice but to get out of there. Within seconds, more Jaffa would be on their position and then they wouldn't be able to escape. Thinking very hard, Jack got the ship started and began flying to space. Once out there, Jack thought 3,000 B.C., Giza, Egypt, Earth. Suddenly, they were back in orbit of Earth thousands of years earlier. They flew down to Egypt and landed. They got out, not bothering to change their outfits, and walked to the village SG-1 walked to so many years before. They spoke with a man who knew English and asked to see any member of SG-1.

The man took them to a tent. They walked inside to see a lone figure in sand colored robes walk toward them. The man took off his hood to reveal a buffer, less geeky Daniel. He had short hair and wore no glasses. Katelyn saw him and smiled. A woman came walked out behind him. When she took off her hood, Katelyn was surprised to see…herself. Everyone did a once over to get over the initial shock of seeing more than one Katelyn. "Where are the rest of us?" Jack asked. Daniel and doctor Katelyn looked down. "After we tried to mount a rebellion, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were executed. Jack couldn't stand staying here without doing something to free these people." Daniel explained.

Daniel then looked around. "Where am I?" He asked. Teal'c, still with no emotion, said. "I shot you." Daniel looked at him. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. "You were a Goa'uld." Teal'c said flatly. Daniel nodded his head. "Oh, well thanks then." He said. Teal'c nodded once. They began talking to each other. Daniel asked nurse Katelyn to take a walk with him. She so did willingly. They came to a large dune and sat on the top. "So how bad did we mess up the future?" Daniel asked. "I'm only a nurse. My mom isn't an alcoholic. Since we never found the Stargate because it wasn't in Giza, I never fell in love with anyone named Jonas Quinn." Nurse Katelyn said.

Daniel smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. We never became friends then." He said. Nurse Katelyn shook her head. "I don't know how we're supposed to be just friends." Katelyn said. Daniel looked at her confused. "I don't understand what you mean." Daniel said. "Well, all I mean is if I were the Katelyn in you're timeline, I would have felt attracted to you in a more than just friends kind of way." Katelyn said softly. Daniel smiled. "Were you attracted to the other me?" He asked. Katelyn laughed. She shook her head. "No offense or anything, but the other you was really nerdy, completely brilliant, but too nerdy for me." Katelyn explained. Daniel laughed.

"What makes me different?" He asked. "You have a certain way about you. Maybe all the stuff you went through because of the Stargate Program changed you. You're even more brilliant because of all the stuff you learned on other planets and you're better looking than the other you." Daniel laughed again. "Well, thanks. I don't know what it was, but the other Katelyn and I have only ever been friends. I mean sure, there was an initial attraction, but as we got to know each other, we just became friends and nothing more." Daniel explained.

Katelyn smiled. "Do you ever think about what it would be like to be more than friends with her?" She asked. Daniel looked sideways at her. "I have thought about it before, but not often." Daniel answered. Katelyn smiled at Daniel. Daniel smiled back and put his hand on her cheek looking into her grey eyes. He kissed her once sweetly on the lips. "Now I know and I won't have to wonder for the rest of my life." Daniel said as he got up. He helped Katelyn up and they walked back to the tent together. It was business after that. Daniel got out his plans for another rebellion that was sure to work. Teal'c put in his knowledge and expertise and the plan was made stronger. It would begin that night. Jack, Samantha, Katelyn, Teal'c, Daniel, and doctor Katelyn sat ready.

Jack and Samantha were at their post patiently waiting for their phase to begin. They were inside the ship waiting for Ra's Jaffa "You know you're really pretty." Jack said. Samantha felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of attracted to Daniel." She replied. Jack smiled. "Really? That geek?" Samantha smiled sheepishly and they continued to wait in silence. They waited for another ten minutes before they heard Jaffa coming around. They shouted something incomprehensible and then began firing their staff weapons on the ship.

Samantha and Jack were sitting on the floor by the time travel consol. Urgently Samantha grabbed Jack's face and kissed him. When the kiss was finished, she opened her eyes and looked into his chocolate brown ones. Jack looked happy, but surprised.

"I thought you were attracted to Daniel." Jack said smiling. Samantha shrugged. "I lied. I'm usually very careful about the guys…" Her sentence was cut off by an abrupt kiss from Jack. She smiled.

Ra's Jaffa had taken the bait. Daniel led the two Katelyns, Teal'c, and the thousands of Egyptians in a rebellion and an attack. They circled the Ancient ship and the Jaffa were forced to put down their weapons.

In the future, Katelyn, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c sat in Daniel's office and watched the tape they made thousands of years before. Jack was speaking. "I'm General Jack O'Neill. I command the SGC now that General Hammond is gone. Sunday night is football and there are no fish in my pond." Jack said. "There, is that enough?" They stopped the video. "Is everything on there right?" Daniel asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah, mine was all right." Katelyn said. "So was mine." Sam chimed in. "As was mine." Teal'c said solemnly. Jack nodded.

Daniel smiled and everybody, but Katelyn left his office. She sat there and looked at him. He smiled at her. "Do you want to go get some dinner some place nice?" He asked. Katelyn smiled. "Sure." She replied. With that, Daniel took Katelyn's hand through his arm and they walked out of his office to the locker room to change. "Daniel?" She asked. Daniel looked at her. "Yes?" He asked. Katelyn smiled and decided not to ask him what she was going to ask him "Never mind." She said suddenly thinking of Colonel Mitchell and that she had a great best friend standing right next to her.


	26. Chapter 26

_Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts_~

-Arnold Bennett

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_A Big Change_

After the time traveling incident things really began to change. Jack retired and was now working somewhere in Washington. Sam had gone to work at Area 51, Daniel was going to Atlantis, Teal'c had gone to Dakara to become apart of the free Jaffa high counsel, and Katelyn was offered a job as the head of the medical staff at the SGC. She took it because she wanted to stay at the SGC. The SGC got a new commander named General Hank Landry.

By a weird twist of fate, Lt. Colonel Mitchell came to the SGC. Jack gave him the choice of any assignment he wanted after his crash in Antarctica. Cameron chose to be the leader of SG-1. He didn't know he would be choosing a new SG-1. When he arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, Katelyn was in Daniel's office. "You have to go to Atlantis?" Katelyn asked as Daniel packed. "I'm sorry Katelyn. I want to go. I wish you could come with me." Katelyn smiled slightly. "Daniel, I don't know if I can handle seeing this office being turned into someone else's again." Daniel hugged Katelyn. "I'm so sorry." Katelyn started to cry. "I know. I hope you have fun in Atlantis and I'll visit when I can." Daniel laughed. "I'll be looking forward to your visits." Katelyn laughed with him.

Katelyn left to go to the infirmary. A few minutes after Katelyn left Cameron walked in. "Dr. Jackson, I heard you were leaving SG-1." Daniel looked up. "Yeah, I'm off to Atlantis in about twelve hours." Daniel replied looking at his watch. Cameron looked around. "Is there any way I can convince you to stay?" Daniel smiled. "No, I didn't even stay for Katelyn." Cameron smiled. "Dr. Warner's here?" Daniel smiled. "Yeah, she's in the infirmary." Cameron smiled again and walked out. He walked to the infirmary and looked down from the observation box. Katelyn was giving someone some painkillers. Cameron smiled as he watched her work. Katelyn didn't notice anyone in the observation box.

When she left, Cameron left too. "Dr. Warner?" Katelyn turned around and smiled at whom she saw. "Colonel Mitchell, how are you?" Cameron smiled. "I'm good, but I've become leader of SG-1 and I recently found out that the original team was being split apart. Where are you going?" Katelyn smiled. "I'm staying here. I'll be working in the infirmary as head of the medical team. I mean Sam is in Area 51, Daniel's going to Atlantis, and Teal'c is on Dakara. I didn't want to be on an SG-1 that didn't have them anymore. I couldn't leave the SGC though so here I am." Cameron smiled. "I would love if you were to rejoin SG-1." Katelyn smiled again. "Are you offering me a position?" Cameron was still smiling. "I am if you'll take it." Katelyn laughed. "I would love to rejoin the team. Are you going to try to get Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c to rejoin the team?" Katelyn asked. Cameron smiled. "Great and yes, but so far, no dice. Oh and thanks, I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you." Katelyn smiled. "You're welcome. If you get them back, it would be more than I could ever do. It was great seeing you Colonel Mitchell." Cameron left to talk to Sam. Sam declined the offer and so did Teal'c.

By another twist of fate, a woman Daniel once met came walking through the Stargate. Vala Mal Doran walked into Daniel's office. Vala was a very pretty woman. She had black hair and gray blue eyes. She had a childish personality that she hid behind, but no one knew that. "Hello Daniel." Daniel looked up with a puzzled look on his face. Katelyn and Cameron stood at the door laughing. "Vala? What are you doing here?" Vala smiled. "I found something that could reveal treasure to us." Daniel looked at her. "That's nice. What's it got to do with me?" Vala smiled again. "You're going to help me find it." Daniel shook his head. "No, I'm not." Vala shook her head. "Yes, you are." She said and slapped a bracelet on him. "Oh, but you have to." Vala whined. Daniel looked at her. "I'm not helping you."

Vala gave Daniel a dirty look and left the SGC through the Stargate. About ten minutes later Daniel collapsed. Daniel woke up in the infirmary with Katelyn by his side. "Hey, Daniel." Katelyn said unsure of his reaction. "What happened?" He asked. Katelyn paused and then spoke. "After Vala left you passed out and now you're awake." Katelyn was waiting for his reaction. "Is Vala here?" Katelyn nodded. "That's why you're awake." Daniel laid his head back on his pillow. "What do you mean?" Vala sat up a little. "Did I forget to mention if we are too far apart for too long, we both get sick and die?" Daniel glared at her. "Yeah, that little tidbit of information would have been nice to have. How many hours was I out?" Daniel asked. Katelyn hesitated. "About fourteen." Daniel was furious. "I missed the Atlantis flight because of you!" Daniel yelled at Vala. "You wouldn't help me any other way." Daniel groaned and threw a pillow at Vala.

Teal'c decided to come back to help them find the treasure Vala was on about, but after that he was going back to Dakara. Daniel was staying at the SGC so he decided to rejoin SG-1. Cameron was happy he was getting the team back even if it was a slow process. Katelyn was happy Daniel was staying with her. All they needed was Sam to come back and they would be complete again. They had gotten used to Jack on going on missions with them, but it would have been too much to have to learn to trust a completely new team to watch their backs.

Soon, Daniel finished translating the tablet Vala had brought him and concluded that the treasure was on Earth, Avalon. A King Arthur reference led them to conclude the treasure would be in England. They were taken up by the Odyssey. They stood in the front of the ship with Colonel Pendergass. They took the rings down to a dome in England. They were out of radio contact because of the rocks surrounding them so they were on their own. Cameron, Daniel, Katelyn, Vala, and Teal'c were in an empty cavern. All that was in it was a stone with a sword in it. Cameron walked over to it. "The Sword in the Stone." He said. "Excalibur and King Arthur." He smiled. Cameron tried pulling the sword out of the stone, but it was no use. Suddenly, an old man appeared before them and began speaking. "Those only true of heart and wise can pull the sword from the stone and reveal my treasure." The man repeated himself.

"It's a hologram of Merlin." Daniel said awed. They walked on to the other side of the cavern where it split into two tunnels. Cameron, Teal'c, and Katelyn went through one while Daniel and Vala went through the other. Daniel and Vala found a room. They walked into it and torches sparked to life. In the middle stood a consol with two pots on top, one gold and one silver. Ancient writing stood at the base of each pot. Daniel read the writing under the pots. "Alright, this one says the Universe is infinite and the other one says the gold is in this pot." Daniel said. Vala reached for the silver pot. Daniel grabbed her hand. "No, it has to be some kind of riddle." Daniel sat for a moment. "The writing says the gold is in this pot so it must be in this one." Vala said opening the lid to the silver pot. "They lied to us." Vala said disappointed when there was no gold in the pot. Just then, the door closed and the ceiling began descending upon Vala and Daniel. Daniel had to think quick or the ceiling would crush them. "Is this a bad time to mention I don't like closed spaces?" Vala said. Daniel groaned.

"Proverbs state that there is only one truth and that is that the Universe is infinite so if that is the only truth then this one must be a lie and the gold has to be in this pot!" Daniel spoke quickly then opened the gold pot. Inside sat a gold coin. The ceiling stopped descending upon them and began lifting again. "Good thing you know your proverbs." Vala said. "Let's go. We need to find Mitchell, Katelyn, and Teal'c." Daniel said leaving. Vala followed him came to another room just like the one they were in before. The door was shut and the sound of the ceiling coming down could be heard. "Katelyn, Mitchell? Are you in there?" Daniel asked. "Yes!" Katelyn shouted. "There is a consol with eight blocks and some Ancient writing! I can't read it!" Katelyn shouted. "Describe it to me!" Daniel shouted back. Katelyn began describing the writing. "Reflect! It means reflect!" Daniel said. Katelyn looked at the tiles. _Reflect?_ She asked herself. She looked at the tiles and saw that they were symmetric. She took what she learned in tenth grade Geometry and put one hand over one side. "Numbers, they're numbers." She told Cameron and Teal'c who were trying to hold up the ceiling. Katelyn put the tiles in numeric order and soon the door opened and the ceiling ascended back to the top of the room.

"That was great timing." Cameron said as they walked out of the room. They walked back to the empty cavern. He tried pulling the sword from the stone once more. This time it came out. The moment he pulled it out a knight appeared before them. Cameron held the sword unsure of what to do. The knight came at him and hit him in the arm with the sword. It didn't cut him, but it hurt like hell. Cameron began swinging back. He was getting his butt kicked. Teal'c tried to help, but Cameron was the only person who could hold the sword. The knight was killing Cameron, but he got up from the dirt remembering his crash. If he survived that he could survive anything, or so he told himself. He almost couldn't walk after that crash, but like he was doing then, he didn't give up. With that memory strong in his mind, he collected strength and hit the knight fatally and it disappeared.

Right after the knight vanished, the cavern began to shake. "It said only those true of heart…" Daniel began. He looked at Vala. "What did you take?" He asked her. She looked at him. "Why do you think I stole something?" She asked. Daniel looked at her insistently. She sighed and pulled out the gold coin from her bra. Daniel handed it to Cameron. Daniel, Katelyn, Vala, and Teal'c ringed back up to the Odyssey. Cameron ran to the room Daniel and Vala were in earlier. He looked at the two pots. "Ah…" He groaned putting it in the gold one hoping it was right. The cavern stopped shaking. He smiled to himself. When he got back to the cavern, it was still empty. He looked over at the sword and smiled. Cameron slowly put the sword back into the stone. Once he did that Merlin's treasure was revealed to him. He smiled and ringed back up. "The treasure, it's there." Cameron said to them.

Vala smiled and was the first to the ring platform. They ringed back down and Vala threw herself onto the piles and piles of precious treasure. Cameron, Katelyn, Teal'c, and Daniel began looking through it. Katelyn sat looking through the treasure along with the rest of them. She looked at each person and smiled. She felt her life might actually be going right again, even though it wasn't the way she had originally thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_There and Back Again_

Among looking through the treasure, they found a strange device. It had a blue crystal at the top and several spaces for these egg shaped stones, one of which Jack had come across some time ago and saw images of a barber. They brought it back to the SGC. Sam had thought it may be some kind of teleportation device, but they weren't sure what it would bring. Daniel and Vala chose to put the stones in since they had to stay together. They got the bracelets taken off, but the effects would remain until it wore off. When they had the go ahead, Daniel and Vala placed the black, egg shaped stones in two of the places indicated on the device at the same time. Within seconds of putting the stones in the slots, Vala and Daniel collapsed. They were put on beds and hooked up to machines to monitor them. Daniel and Vala were hoping to find Ancients, but when they woke up they weren't at the SGC anymore and they weren't themselves.

Vala was a somewhat thick, blonde-haired woman in a dress and Daniel was a very frail looking, skinny man. They were in the bodies of some people in a small village. They had to play these people they realized after some deliberation. They looked outside to see a simple village. "This isn't what I imagined a village of gate builders would look like." Vala whispered to Daniel. He agreed with her, but just rolled his eyes. At the SGC Katelyn was by Daniel's bed once again. It was not a place she liked to be.

Daniel and Vala tried to play the parts the best they could, but Vala said something that made the village think she was possessed by evil. Vala was chained to a stone in the middle of the village. Some men poured burning, flammable liquid into the stone where it slowly made its way to Vala. First, her dress caught on fire and soon her whole body was engulfed in flames. She was screaming in pain. Daniel tried his hardest to stop them, but the two men holding him back were too strong. "Stop! You're killing an innocent woman!" Daniel shouted. A strange looking man came to watch the burning of Vala.

Back on Earth, Vala's body started to move and soon she flat-lined. Katelyn and the new doctor General Landry hired to replace Katelyn tried to save her, but it was no use. Soon Vala was gone and all that remained was her charred body. The men let Daniel go. He walked up to her slowly and held her scorched body in his arms as tears streaked down his face. He and Vala were not friends exactly, but he cared about her and it was more than his humanity, for some unknown reason he really cared for Vala and didn't want to see her go through this. He had lost too many people he cared about. Daniel had explained who he and Vala were through tears though he was angry and his words sounded begrudging. The strangle man unchained Vala with a wave of his staff and Vala's body slowly became whole again.

Katelyn was about to announce the time of death when Vala's heartbeat slowly showed up on the monitor again. Katelyn smiled to herself hoping that was how it was going to stay.

Vala's eyes fluttered open and she gasped a breath of air. Daniel smiled slightly and pulled her a little closer to him. Vala clung to him scared out of her mind, although she would never admit that in so many words especially to Daniel. The strange man took the newly revived Vala and Daniel to a place he called Celestis. There, Daniel read through the book of Origin. The book of Origin read pretty much like the Bible in the way of telling stories to illustrate the way one should act. The strange man, who by reading Origin, Daniel identified as an Ori Prior, eventually took him to a man called a Doci. It was a man that the Ori could speak through to lesser beings. After spending time talking to them, Daniel knew these guys would stop at nothing to convert them. He told them how he felt, but they kept insisting that anyone who would stray from the path and embrace evil would be destroyed.

Soon after that, both Daniel and Vala's bodies started to move and their blood pressure spiked. Katelyn administered a medicine into his IV to bring down their blood pressure. It was much the same as what happened to Vala when she flat-lined.

Daniel and Vala were taken back to the village. The Prior told the people there to burn Daniel and Vala for straying from the path. There they sat waiting for their impending doom knowing there wouldn't be a way out of his one.

The new doctor, Dr. Lam, was saying something to Katelyn. "I've been working at the SGC a lot longer than you. I'm more equipped to deal with these kinds of situations. You're a great doctor, I'm not denying that, but I'm a doctor just like you. I know what I'm doing." Katelyn wasn't happy that Daniel was again lying on a hospital bed. Soon though Daniel and Vala woke up from their long sleep and explained to everyone what happened. Daniel wasn't proud of himself. "I just let a very powerful, evil enemy know there was life beyond their galaxy." Katelyn looked at him. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

The Ori slowly began coming to the Milky Way galaxy and as each planet was being threatened to convert or be destroyed, Daniel felt it was his fault. Teal'c decided to stay because he knew his best bet of saving his people from worshipping false gods again was to stay on SG-1. Sam had also come back when they found out the Ori were forming a super gate to bring their ships to the Milky Way to destroy the non-believers. Vala had died stopping the first super gate from being finished, or so they thought. Everyone was sad to see her go even though she could be quite annoying at times. Daniel was hurt the most though he denied it to everyone except Katelyn. Katelyn felt for him.

In the short time to come, a pandemic spread across America. The Ori did it they were sure of that much. They had done something similar to a planet the Goa'uld Qetesh had once ruled over. Vala had once been a host to Qetesh and tried helping the village as much as possible. Cameron had gotten sick and almost died there. The Ori prior had cured the village after they agreed to worship the Ori. Soon though, this Ori plague spread itself across Colorado Springs, Colorado, and soon the whole country. With the help of an ascended being, named Orlin, who Sam had once known, they learned the truth of the Ori and began looking for an antidote. He had come back as a younger child to retain his ascended knowledge to help try to find a cure for this sickness.

They learned from Orlin that the Ori get their power from worshippers. They suck the life of their followers and gain power. They don't ascend their followers like they say. The Ancients were trying to protect the Milky Way from the Ori, but didn't stop anyone from going to the Ori galaxy because of their strong believe in free will.

The Air Force tried their hardest to keep this sickness from spreading anywhere past Colorado Springs, but that didn't work. General Landry called the President to get all the airlines out of the United States closed off, but they weren't fast enough. Cases were reported in China and other places in Europe. Katelyn worked tirelessly with Orlin and Sam to try to find a cure for this horrible sickness they didn't know could be stopped by anyone besides the Ori priors.

Katelyn was standing in the infirmary exhausted. Cameron came in with a cup of coffee. "Here, you need a break Katelyn." Cameron said rubbing Katelyn's shoulders after she took the cup of coffee. "How can I rest? There's a plague spreading across our planet that came from an alien enemy. We need to find a cure. This plague is deadly. I know you know that. I was freaking out when you were sick. Do you realize how close you were to dying?" Cameron smiled at the fact that she cared so much. "I know Katelyn, I know, but you're no good to anyone tired and exhausted. You need to take a break and rest. When's the last time you ate?" Cameron asked. Katelyn shook her head and thought. "I don't remember." She answered honestly. Cameron stopped rubbing her shoulders. "Alright, as your commanding officer I order you to come with me to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat. After that you're going to rest for at least an hour before continuing to work on this."

Katelyn was too tired to argue so she obliged. Cameron and Katelyn went to the cafeteria and sat down to eat. Daniel joined them not long after. "You look horrible Katelyn. When was the last time you slept?" Katelyn grimaced. "I don't remember. I'm going to rest when I'm done here." Katelyn replied. "Good, you, Orlin, and Sam are overexerting yourselves way too much on this. I understand it's important, but you can't make it work if you're out of your mind tired." Katelyn nodded and after they ate, Cameron escorted her to a room where she fell asleep the moment she hit the pillow.

While in her sleep, Katelyn figured it out. With all the notes Orlin gave her, she figured out a formula that should work. She rushed to the lab and Katelyn and Sam used the formula and came up with what hopefully was an antidote. They tried it on General Landry, who was very sick at that point. Within a few hours, General Landry was up and feeling better. So they had found a cure to this Ori plague and sent it out to hospitals where it was used to cure the masses. The cover story was that it was a new influenza virus. After Earth was cured from the Ori plague, SG-1 and the SGC were back to finding a way to stop the Ori. SG-1 continued on missions and soon the SGC was back to normal, or as normal as it could get with yet another impending doom looming over them.


	28. Chapter 28

_~Every man's memory is his private literature~_

-Aldous Huxley

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Memories_

Not long after Earth was hit with the Ori plague, as it became known, did SG-1 visit a planet where the civilization there was known as the Galarans. They had created a technology known as a memory-grafting device they had adapted from a Goa'uld memory device. It can implant memories so well that they almost look exactly like genuine memories.  
SG-1 watched as their commander underwent his first dose of the memory device. The Galarans were eager to trade this technology in exchange for the hyperdrive technology Earth possessed. SG-1 was invited to a party to celebrate their newly found friendship. Cameron and Katelyn stood with Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel drinking something by the pool. "Would you like to dance?" Cameron asked Katelyn. Katelyn smiled. "Of course." They began dancing to one of the songs, all the while Dr. Reya Varrick watched. When the dance was finished and Katelyn rejoined Daniel, she hoped that maybe Cameron was as interested in her as she was in him. Cameron had noticed Dr. Varrick staring at him from across the pool and walked up to her. She had told him that she was recently told her project was being taken away from her and given to the military. Dr. Varrick asked Cameron to walk to her home and he obliged happily.

Katelyn saw this and just about cried. She knew it never meant well when a man walked a woman home at night. Katelyn wandered off on her own when Daniel came from behind her. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked. Katelyn didn't face him, as she didn't want him to see the tears. "Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't sound very convincing. "Are you sure?" Katelyn didn't move or say anything. She merely nodded. Daniel turned her around so he could see her tear stricken face. Daniel knew what was wrong with her. He hugged her tightly trying his best to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Dr. Varrick had arrived at her home. She invited him in and they had some drinks. Dr. Varrick started kissing Cameron. He pulled back. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." Dr. Varrick looked at the ground. "There's someone else isn't there?" Cameron smiled at the thought. "Yeah." Dr. Varrick looked into his eyes. "It's Dr. Warner isn't it?" Cameron didn't have to say anything for Dr. Varrick to know she was right. "Well, she's a lucky woman to have the heart of a man like you." Cameron smiled. "I think I'm the lucky one." Cameron replied. Cameron got up and Dr. Varrick was showing him out when Dr. Varrick's screams filled the room.

The next morning Cameron woke up in Dr. Varrick's living room. He had a killer headache and his hands had dried blood on them. Before he could do anything handcuffs of a sort were being put around his wrists. Katelyn, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c looked into the cell, which Cameron was occupying. "You're being convicted of murder!" Katelyn nearly yelled. "They must be wrong!" Katelyn was sure Cameron wouldn't murder someone with absolutely no reason. Katelyn was convinced that the Galarans were mistaken. "Katelyn I confessed." Cameron said softly. This had taken the rest of SG-1 off guard. "You what?" Sam asked. "I confessed. I did it. I murdered her. I don't know why, but I know I did." Cameron's voice was steady. Cameron explained with much difficulty and many pauses what he remembered from the murder. Daniel, Katelyn, Teal'c, and Sam asked to be present during the interrogation.

Katelyn was very shocked by what she was hearing. She had put the small scene Cameron talked about out of her mind. Cameron had omitted the conversation he had had with Dr. Varrick about Katelyn. When Cameron was finished, he was taken back to his cell accompanied by Katelyn while Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c talked to the Emissary about letting Cameron go. He had not obliged and Cameron was to be put on trial. Cameron told SG-1 and General Landry that he was going to stay and stand trial for the murder he was convinced he committed. No one, not even Katelyn, could convince him to come home. Katelyn was positive that Cameron had not murdered Dr. Varrick. "Cameron, I know you didn't do this." Katelyn said. "I have the memory. I did it." Cameron repeated. Katelyn was so upset she almost yelled. "Cameron, these people can mess with your memories. How do we know they're not framing you? They could have implanted a false memory inside your brain for all we know."

Cameron shook his head. "It seems so real." Cameron managed to say. "I think we should have the doctors check just in case. Maybe they can tell whether the memory is real or not." Katelyn suggested. Cameron nodded with no emotion. Katelyn went to talk to the Emissary about having Cameron's memories looked at. "Colonel Mitchell is free to go home." The Emissary informed Katelyn. Katelyn told the others and Cameron. Katelyn, Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam were happy about it and thought for sure Cameron would be too, but he wasn't. "I want them to check. I need to know if I did it or not." Cameron replied.

Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel went back to the SGC to inform General Landry of Cameron's decision. Katelyn stayed back with Cameron not only to talk to the Emissary, but also to stay with Cameron. She felt he needed someone there even if he didn't say it.

The Emissary said no at first. "Colonel Mitchell can go. Why is that not enough?" He asked. "Cameron wants to now if he really did murder Dr. Varrick. If he didn't, he would have to live forever with the memory of her murder. Why don't you want to know who killed Dr. Varrick? I know the only reason you're letting him go is for the sake of our trading ties and I would expect you would want to know what happened to your best doctor." Katelyn said. The Emissary eventually granted permission for Cameron to be tested. Two of Dr. Varrick's associates, Dr. Marell and Dr. Amuro, who were most educated in the memory device, were the ones who did the testing.

Cameron was about to begin the first memory recalling. "Katelyn can you come sit with me?" Cameron asked sounded like someone who was scared rather than a fearless leader, but no one is completely fearless, after all. Katelyn looked at the two doctors and they nodded their approval. Katelyn grabbed a chair and sat next to Cameron. Cameron had his hands palm down on the armrests. Katelyn touched the top of his hand softly. Cameron moved his right hand and positioned it so it was holding Katelyn's. Katelyn smiled and put her other hand on top of Cameron's. The memory recall began. Many times the doctors went over the same memory. Eventually Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c came back and began watching Cameron. Sam noticed the handholding and gave Katelyn a confused look. She shrugged and looked torn apart by Cameron's obvious pain.

"This isn't working! We've been over this a thousand times. I see no difference. It seems this memory is real." Dr. Marell said. "You're wrong, now try again." Katelyn said sternly. "Unless you make it a habit of murdering innocent people then there's no way to tell whether this memory is genuine or not." Dr. Marell spat at Cameron. Cameron didn't let go of Katelyn's hand. He was quiet for a long moment then said, "I think I have what you need." The information shocked everybody. The memory recall began. Cameron's grip on Katelyn's hand tightened when he began remembering seeing a convoy from his plane. The convoy was supposed to contain his target, but after he fired, he got a report that his target wasn't inside the convoy and that it contained innocent refugees. The memory ended and Cameron opened his eyes. Dr. Marell and Dr. Amuro confirmed the memory of Dr. Varrick's murder was indeed a false memory.

Katelyn was relieved, as was the rest of SG-1. Cameron also seemed to be relieved, but not completely satisfied. "I want to know who killed Dr. Varrick." Cameron said. Dr. Marell and Dr. Amuro nodded and began looking for anomalies in the memory Cameron relived over and over again. It was hours before the Emissary wanted it stopped. "We need to continue with our research. It's going to take longer now that our lead scientist is gone. I'm sorry, but Colonel Mitchell has his answer. He didn't do it."

Sam and Daniel argued with him. "Colonel Mitchell holds a very high opinion when our commanding officer talks to our president about the trading agreement we have. All he's asking for is a few more hours." The Emissary granted them a few more hours, which was more than enough time because Cameron found what he was looking for. In his memory, he passed a mirror. He noticed his refection was blurry and distorted. Dr. Amuro informed his that was a good sign. Cameron focused on the reflection. Dr. Marell's face appeared in the mirror. Cameron's eyes flashed open. He let go of Katelyn's hand and ripped the suction cup things from his head. He sat straight up in the chair and pointed at Dr. Marell. "You did it. You killed Dr. Varrick."

"What! I didn't do it! Why would I do it? I loved her!" Dr. Marell shouted. He was referring to the fact that he and Dr. Varrick used to be married, but separated. "That's why you did it. You saw her leave the party with me." Cameron said softly.

Dr. Marell was tested and it was confirmed he had taken out the memory of the murder and replaced it with another one of his memories. No two memories are exactly the same, which led Dr. Amuro to the conclusion. The Emissary had decided to take the memory of finding out he killed Dr. Varrick out and didn't persecute him. The Emissary explained that he hadn't known he did it and that they needed him now that Dr. Varrick was gone.

SG-1 went home taking a memory device back with them. The memory of the Cameron murdering Dr. Varrick was taken out and only the memories prior to the murder were left. Katelyn sat in her office typing up the mission report of their time on Galar. Cameron knocked on her door. "Come in!" She called. Cameron walked in and took a seat in one of her extra chairs. "Hey." Katelyn said smiling. "Hey, you know back on Galar, I don't know if I could have gotten past that memory or the million times I went through the murder without you there." Cameron said. Katelyn smiled at him. "I'm glad I was there. I couldn't have let you go through that alone. I care about you too much." Katelyn replied. Cameron smiled. "I care about you a lot too." Katelyn and Cameron sat in her office smiling at each other basking about their newly spoken fondness for each other.


End file.
